NOT YOU
by ChittaTen
Summary: [Chap 8 is UP] [DLDR] -END CHAP- /Ten berniat akan menyatakan cinta pada sunbae nya, tapi apa Jadi nya jika dia tidak tahu nama sunbae nya dan dia menanyakan hal itu pada teman nya - Mark. Apakah sunbae yang dimaksud Ten sama dengan sunbae yang disebutkan namanya oleh Mark? / Bad summary/ Yaoi / TaeyongxTen/ TaeTen/ NCT U/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Lee Taeyong - Ten C.L**

Ten akan menyatakan cinta pada sunbae yang dia anggap telah berhasil menjadi 'Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama' nya.

Tapi Ten tidak tahu nama sunbae itu, Jadi dia bertanya pada Mark, teman yang juga baru di kenalnya. Ten berhasil mengetahui nama sunbae tersebut berkat bantuan Mark, tapi apakah Mark menyebutkan nama yang benar, orang yang dimaksud Ten apakah sama dengan orang yang namanya disebutkan oleh Mark?

 **-NOT YOU-**

Ten adalah siswa baru di Songguk Senior High School. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan merasakan cinta apalagi 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' baginya filosofi itu hanya mitos, menurut Ten pandangan pertama itu bukan cinta tapi kagum. Namun hal itu kini tidak berlaku lagi, dia benar-benar sudah melupakan atau bahkan menghapus pemikirannya itu. Itu semua Karena sunbae yang baru pertama Kali dilihatnya.

-Flashback-

Saat ini seluruh siswa-siswi baru Songguk SHS berkumpul di aula sekolah, Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa orientasi siswa, Jadi akan ada sesuatu yang spesial untuk mereka. Sebuah pertunjukkan dari para sunbae yang rutin dilakukan pada hari terakhir masa orientasi.

Dimulai dari sambutan dan ucapan terimakasih dari kepala sekolah, rangkaian pertunjukkan lain nya dan di akhiri dengan perform yang paling ditunggu-tunggu siswa-siswi songguk SHS. Perform dance dari siswa kebanggan Songguk SHS. The7sense, nama group dance itu.

Satu per satu anggota The7sense muncul dari balik layar dan memeperkenalkan secara singkat diri mereka masing-masing.

Suasana di dalam aula mulai riuh penuh teriakan siswa-siswi saat musik yang menjadi pengiring dance dimulai. Gerakan demi gerakan dilakukan sempurna oleh The7sense, irama dan gerakan dance yang apik serta wajah yang menawan menjadi candu tersendiri bagi mereka yang melihatnya.

Ten salah satu siswa baru disana tak henti-henti nya menatap takjub dan bibir yang tak henti mengucap kata "wahhhh~~ daebakk"

Dan akhirnya perform pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari siswa-siswi.

* * *

"Mark, apa kau tau nama anggota the7sense yang paling tampan?" Tanya Ten pada Mark - teman baru nya

"Mereka semua tampan"

"Iishh kau ini, maksud ku yang paling paling tampan"

"Apa kau tadi tidak memperhatikan saat mareka memperkenalkan diri?"

"Tidak, kupikir tadi adalah dance yang membosankan tapi ternyata Aku salah"

"Hei, apa kau sebelumnya tidak tau tentang mereka? Bahkan 99,9% murid baru disini tahu tentang the7sense" Tanya Mark tidak percaya

"Kau benar, Aku memang tidak tahu, apa mereka sebegitu terkenalnya?"

"Tentu saja" seru Mark bersemangat

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu siapa yang paling tampan"

"Hmm~~ kalau menurutku yang paling Tampan itu Taeyong Sunbae"

"Apa kau yakin"

"Ya, yakin sekali"

"Yang wajahnya seperti malaikat?"

"Ya benar"

"Yang rambutnya berwarna coklat/?"

"Ya benar"

"Yang nanti akan menjadi namjachingu Ku"

"Ya tepat seka-"

"Yaaakk, apa-apaan itu" Mark sadar akan ucapan Ten dan memprotes-nya.

Ten hanya ber "hehehehe" menanggapi ucapan Mark

"Kurasa memang dia, Taeyong sunbae" gumam Ten

-Flashback off-

* * *

"Ten" Mark menepuk pundak Ten yang saat ini tengah berdiri melamun dibelakang tiang besar, sedang bersembunyi memperhatikan seseorang

"Yakk, kau mengagetkanku" Ten berjengit kaget

"Are you serious? Kau berlebihan padahal Aku hanya menepuk pundakmu pelan"

"Sudah lupakan" Ten menyudahi

"Ayo ke kelas" ajak Mark

"Tunggu"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini" Ten menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru pada Mark

"Apa ini?"

"Kau lihat disana? Tolong berikan ini pada Taeyong sunbae" ucap Ten sambil mengarahkan telunjuk pada segerombolan/? Namja yang sedang duduk di depan bangku panjang depan kelas. Mark mengarahkan pandangannya sesuai arahan dari Ten

"Mwo? Aku?"

"Plisss, Aku malu kalau menyerahkan ini sendiri"

"Kau pikir Aku tidak malu?"

"Plisss" Ten memasang wajah memelas dan imut

"Baiklah-baiklah" akhirnya Mark luluh juga

"Gomawo, Aku akan pergi ke kelas dulu. Hwaiting!" Seru Ten menyemangati dan berlari menuju kelas

"Cih, dasar, sudah menyuruhku ditinggal ke kelas duluan pula"

"Sudahlah" akhirnya sambil menggerutu Mark berjalan menuju gerombolan/? Sunbae nya itu.

* * *

"Sial, kenapa aku gugup begini? Apa Karena Aku akan bertemu Taeyong Sunbae dan dan menyatakan perasaaan Ku dan memberikan hadiah ini?" Saat ini Ten sedang menunggu sunbae nya - Taeyong.

Mengenai isi Surat tadi adalah agar Taeyong menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah

"Apa Mark benar-benar sudah memberikannya?" Ten mulai bermonolog lagi

"Isssshhh, sial . apa Aku benar-benar tak tahu malu, Aku siswa baru dan akan menyatakan cinta pada sunbae yang sangat tampan?"

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dia datang dia datang" Ten berkomat-kamit tanpa suara. Dia benar-benar gugup, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak dingin

"Apa kau yang memberi Surat ini?" Suara dibelakang Ten mulai terdengar. Karena posisi Ten membelakangi orang itu Jadi ke-dua nya tidak dapat melihat wajah satu sama lain

"I-iya sunbae" jawab Ten gugup, meremas kedua tangan nya untuk menekan rasa gugupnya, tapi gagal

"Siapa namamu?"

"T-Ten"

Orang itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Ten.

Ten yang sedari tadi menunduk perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sunbae tampan nya itu.

Dia benar-benar sangat gugup bercampur bahagia bisa melihat sunbae nya sedekat ini tapi-

"Hah? Kau siapa?" Senyum Ten dengan cepat berubah menjadi raut muka bingung

"Aku Taeyong"

"T-Taeyong?" Ucap Ten masih tidak percaya

"Bukan, bukan Taeyong kau yang Aku maksud, tapi Taeyong yang lain, mungkin temanku salah memberikan suratnya" Ten cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi,

Demi dewa Taeyong yang Ten maksud bukanlah Taeyong yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. Benar-benar berbeda. Apa Mark berbohong padanya?

"Aku Taeyong, Lee Taeyong. Anggota the7sense" Sunbae yang bernama Taeyong memperkenalkan diri

"MWO?" Mendadak berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Sialan, Mark salah orang, awas kau Mark" umpat Ten dengan suara lirih

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpatku?"

"E-eh bukan sunbae, t-tapi Aku minta maaf ini benar-benar salah paham" Ten berusaha menjelaskan

"Salah paham?"

"Iya, m-maksudku Surat ini Bukan untuk Taeyong Sunbae, tapi untuk orang lain"

"Benarkah? Tapi disini ditulis 'untuk Taeyong Sunbae yang Aku kagumi, Aku menyukai mu Jadi"

"STOP" Ten berteriak

"Kenapa? Apa Aku perlu membaca ini di radio sekolah?"

"B-bukan, Ku bilang ini hanya salah paham Jadi lupakan saja ya?" Bujuk Ten

"Jadi, tolong kembalikan Surat itu"

"Ini? Tidak mau, ini adalah milikku, kau juga sudah memberikan ini padaku, Jadi ini adalah milikku" Taeyong melipat Surat itu dan kemudian dimasukkan dalam saku blazernya

"T-tapi.." Namun belum sempat memyelesaikan ucapannya, Taeyong sudah memotongnya

"Apa itu?" Taeyong merampas sebuah kotak yang saat itu serang di pegang Ten

"Ini untuk Taeyong Sunbae" jawab Ten polos

"Untukku?"

"A-ah Bukan, maksudku untuk orang yang kukira bernama Taeyong"

"Kau serius menyuruhku datang ke sini hanya untuk memberiku ini?"

"Sudah kubilang ini Bukan untuk mu" Ten akhirnya kesal juga menghadapi Subaenya

"Ku anggap ini untukku"

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan" ketus Ten

"Waahh ~~~ padahal Aku biasa menerima hadiah barang-barang mewah dan ber-merk" Taeyong tidak menanggapi ucapan Ten dan membolak-balikkan hadiah iti

"Kalau begitu kemabalikan" lagi, Ten berkata ketus

"Ini sebuah handband dengan merek TY" Taeyong memperhatikan handband berwarna hitam itu

"Bodoh, TY itu inisial namamu" Ten benar-benar kesal sekarang

"A-ah benarkah?"

"-Gomawo" Taeyong tersenyum

Membuat Ten yang tadi nya penuh dengan kekesalan berubah menjadi Ten yang cengo dan tidak mengedipkan mata

"Apa kau terpesona?" Goda Taeyong

"T-tidak" Ten tersadar dan buru-buru mempalingkan wajahnya

"Kalau begitu Aku kembali ke kelas"

"Tunggu sunbae" Ten menghentikan langkah Taeyong

"Mwo?"

"Apa benar tidak ada Taeyong lain selain kau?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ten, Taeyong justru melanjutkan lagi langkahnya meninggalkan taman

"Yyakkk.." Ten berteriak kesal

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawabnya, Mark sialan"

* * *

"MARK!" Ten berlari kearah Mark dan buru-buru mengapit leher Mak di ketiak nya

"Yyakk yyaakk lepaskan"

"Rasakan ini rasakan" Ten melonggar-rapatkan ketiknya

"Le-lepaskan" Mark memukul-mukul Tangan ten

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Teriak Mark setelah Ten melepaskannya

"Rencananya begitu"

"Kau ini Kenapa eoh?"

"Kau benar-benar sialaaann" Lagi-lagi Ten berteriak

"Kenap .."

"Kenapa kau memberikan suratku pada Taeyong sunbae"

"Bukankah itu memang untuk Taeyong sunbae?"

"Bukan, Bukan dia yang Aku maksud"

"Lalu siapa? Bukankah dulu kau bilang yang paling tampan dan berwajah malaikat, menurutku itu benar-benar ciri-ciri Taeyong sunbae" Mark berpendapat

"Taeyong yang tadi wajahnya seperti iblis, bisa membuatmu mati jika kau terus-terusan menatapnya"

"Jadi bagaimana tadi?" Mark mengganti topik

"Dia merampas suratku dan hadiahnya juga"

"Itu bukan merampas, tapi kau memang memberikannya"

"Sudan ku bilang itu bukan untuknya" Ten lama-lama kesal menghadapi Mark, Kenapa semua orang membuatnya kesal hari ini

"Sudah-sudah lupakan, pasti Taeyong sunbae juga akan melupakan kejadian hari ini, penggemarnya kan banyak mana mungkin dia ingat wajahmu" Mark mencoba menghibur Ten, memberikan kata-kata penenang dan mengusap pundaknya

"Semoga saja" kata Ten lirih

"Jadi ayo ke kantin, hari ini Jung Songsaenim tidak ada Jadi Mari kita makan-makan" seru Mark penuh semangat

* * *

"Jadi nama sunbae tampan itu siapa?" Tanya Ten entah pada siapa, Karena saat ini dia sedang duduk sendirian di bangku kantin sedangkan Mark pergi memesan makanan

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya Ten mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kantin, dan tepat di detik ke enam bola matanya membesar, disana di bangku pojok kantin sunbae tampannya sedang duduk bersama dengan anggota the7sense yang lain.

Akhirnya Ten menemukannya, menemukan sunbae tampannya, Kali ini Ten harus tau namanya, dia tidak akan memalingkan wajah dari sunbae tampannya sampai Mark datang, dan Mark harus lihat ini, agar dia tidak salah orang lagi.

Namun sebelum Mark datang, tiga dari anggota the7sense berdiri dan salah satunya adalah sunbae tampannya. Sepertinya mereka bertiga akan meninggalkan Kantin.

Ten tidak mau lagi kehilangan kesempatan ini, Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berteriak memanggil sunbae tampannya, tarik nafas dan-

"TAEYONG SUNBAE !" Ten berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga

Namun apa yang terjadi benar-benar jauh dari ekpektasinya, dia membayangkan sunbae tampan nya itu akan mendekatinya setelah dia berteriak memanggil namanya

Namun satu hal yang Ten lupa bahwa dia tidak tahu nama sunbae itu dan justru meneriakkan nama Taeyong. Apa yang dipikirkan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diucapkan

Waktu seolah berhenti, Ten benar-benar malu sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari dari keadaan. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak kaku bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun sangat susah

Namun Ten harus bersyukur bahwa saat ini sunbae tampan nya tengah menatap ke arahnya. Tapi berita burukkya semua yang ada dikantin juga ikut menatapnya.

Perlahan ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong

ChittaTen imnida ^^/

Ff ini Aku buat untuk meramaikan ff Taeten, Karena jarang banget nemu ff yg cast nya Taeten Jadi Aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya

Author newbie, Ff receh, alur kecepetan, bahasa amburadul

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan kekurangan *bungkuk 90derajat*

Ide ff ini pure dari pikiran Aku sendiri

Jadi kalau ada kesamaan dari segi manamun, itu hanya ketidaksengajaan

Gomawo uda baca dan jangan lupa tinggalin review readers-nim

Ppai ppai ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Badanmu sangat berat jika kau mau tahu"

 _Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini_

"sudahlah, tidak perlu berpura-pura"

 _Seperti suara -_

"aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura pingsan"

 _Sial, kenapa bisa ketahuan_

"cepat buka matamu atau aku akan menciummu"

"baiklah jika kau keras kepala"

BRUKK

"akkkhhh"

"BYUNTAEE!"

 **NOT** **YOU**

"TAEYONG SUNBAE"

Ten berteriak sangat lantang sehingga semua yang ada di kantin melihat ke arah Ten, tak terkecuali Taeyong.

Demi dewa, Ten benar-benar malu, ia tidak menyangka jika suaranya akan sekeras itu.

Ia tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, dan indra penglihatannya tetap terpaku pada satu orang di depannya- jauh, kira-kira 5 meter dari posisinya saat ini.

Dalam hati Ten berharap waktu akan berputar kembali ke 30 menit yang lalu, setidaknya dia akan menolak ajakan Mark untuk ke kantin. Atau jika boleh dia akan meminta kekuatan super –teleportasi- dan dia akan berteleportasi ke kamarnya saat ini juga, mengunci pintu dan bersembunyi dalam selimut tebal nya.

Baiklah lupakan semua pikiran konyol itu, lakukan hal yang paling masuk akal. Ayo berpikirlah Ten.

Ten terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Tap tap

"Tuhan, tolong gerakkan kakiku agar Aku bisa berlari" Ten masih merapalkan doa dan tidak menyadari langkah kaki itu

Tap

"Tuhan, Aku ingin agar-"

Tap

Rapalan DOA nya terputus saat Ten menyadari seseorang di depan sana sudah semakin dekat, 5 langkah lagi dan orang itu akan berdiri tepat di depan Ten

Namun tiba-tiba

BRUKK ..

Ten pingsan

" _Akhh..sial sakit sekali_ " umpat Ten dalam hati, Ten ingin sekali mengusap keningnya tapi itu tidak mungkin Karena saat ini dia sedang _pingsan_

Tunggu, Jadi sebenarnya...

Ya, Ten hanya berpura-pura pingsan untuk menghindari orang yang saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya- Taeyong, karena pada saat Ten ' _pingsan_ ' Taeyong langsung berlari ke arahnya, namun bukan hanya menghindar dari Taeyong, tapi juga untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Dan saking semangatnya dia pingsan sampai-sampai dia terlalu keras menjatuhkan kepalnya ke meja kantin, alhasil keningnya Berwarna merah keunguan sekarang

"TEN" itu suara Mark. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali meninggalkan Ten sejak tadi- ia juga merasa malu ngomong-ngomong, namun ketika melihat temannya tiba-tiba pingsan ia langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya sunbae, dia temanku"

"Taeyong, siapa dia?" Tanya namja di belakng Taeyong, salah satu anggota the7sense yang tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakangnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Taeyong acuh

Dalam mode pingsannya, samar-samar ten membuka matanya, mengintip siapa yg berbicara dengan Taeyong.

' _Ya Tuhan, itu sunbae tampan'_

' _Aku harus bagaimana_?'

' _Haruskah Aku bangun_ _sekarang?_ _tapi itu tidak mungkin'_

"Apa perlu kita membawanya ke UKS" Teman Taeyong memberikan usul

' _Iya bawa Aku, gendong Aku,peluk aku_ '

"Tidak perlu sunbae, biar Aku yang membawanya ke uks"

' _Sialan si Mark'_ harapan Ten seketika runtuh karena ucapan Mark yang sok mandiri- menurut Ten

"Sudahlah, dia kan cuma pingsan, nanti juga sadar"

"Taeyong-Johny, ppalii" Seseorang dari arah pintu kantin memanggil Taeyong dan Johny- teman Taeyong-

Taeyong berbalik dan beranjak dari tempat dimana Ten pingsan, namun Johnny menahan pergelangan Tangannya

"Wae?"

"Antarkan dia ke UKS"

"kenapa aku?"

"karena tadi dia berteriak memanggil namamu"

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Cepat antarkan, atau kau tidak ku ijinkan ikut latihan hari ini" Johnny mengancam, karena dia tahu Taeyong sangat membenci 'mari tidak latihan dance' – ya seperti itu

"Sialan kau" Taeyong mengumpat, dan Johnny tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan akhirnya Taeyong berbalik lagi dan menghampiri Ten yang masih saja _pingsan._

"Kau sungguh-sungguh merepotkan" Taeyong merendahkan badannya dan kemudian mulai menggendong Ten ala Bride style

"Sunbae, tidak perlu repot-repot" mark mencoba mencegah Taeyong yang sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin

"Diamlah, teman mu sangat berat kalau kau mau tahu. Jadi menyingkirlah atau temanmu ini akan aku jatuhkan sekarang juga" Taeyong mengancam, dan sebagai siswa baru tentu saja Mark takut dan menganggap ucapan Taeyong sungguh-sungguh

"B-baiklah sunbae" Mark kemudian berlari secepat kilat

Apa kalian bertanya bagaimana keadaan Ten, demi dewa dia masih belum menyadari bahwa yang membawanya ke UKS saat ini adalah Taeyong. Ten masih beranggapan kalau Sunbae tampan-nya lah yang menggondongnya saat ini.

* * *

Taeyong menurunkan Ten dari gendong-an nya dan menaruh/? nya di tempat tidur UKS.

"Badanmu sangat berat jika kau mau tahu" Taeyong bermonolog sendiri sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya

 _Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini –_ ten masih belum membuka mata – pura-pura pingsan tentu saja

"sudahlah, tidak perlu berpura-pura"

 _Seperti suara -_

"aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura pingsan"

 _Sial, kenapa bisa ketahuan_

"cepat buka matamu atau aku akan menciummu"

"baiklah jika kau keras kepala" Taeyong menghela nafas, memutar bola matanya malas dan kemudian merendahkan kepalanya, mendekatkannya ke wajah Ten, dekat dan semakin dekat, sampai ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ten dan Ten membuka matanya cepat, seketika bola matanya membesar dan-

BRUKK

"akkkhhh" Ten mendorong Taeyong terlalu keras yang menyebabkan Taeyong terjatuh ke lantai dan bokongnya mencium permukaan keras itu

"BYUNTAEE!" Ten berteriak, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Sial" Taeyong mengumpat sebelum berdiri mengelus bokongnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana dia?" Ten masih saja berteriak, dan kedua tangannya juga masih di posisi yang sama

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan turunkan saja tanganmu, lagipula badanmu ini tidak ada yang special" Taeyong berjalan menuju sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur UKS

Ten mendengus sebal dan menurunkan tangannya

"padahal aku sangat berharap kalau Sunbae itu yang membawaku ke UKS" ujar Ten lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Taeyong

"siapa yang kau maksud?"

"EH?" Tiba-tiba sebuah bola lampu imajiner muncul diatas kepalanya, kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri, membuat Taeyong mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Ten kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekat kea rah Taeyong, masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya- tapi bagi Taeyong itu adalah senyum yang mengerikan.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong bingung, karena jujur saja, ia sedikit takut dengan cerita yang beredar bahwa di UKS ini dulunya pernah ada seorang siswi yang mati bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak, dan arwahnya masih bergentayangan, dan mungkin saja arwah siswi itu saat ini tengah merasuki tubuh Ten.

Ten duduk disamping Taeyong dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong. Reflek Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendorong kening Ten dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aaww" Ten mengaduh dan mengelus keningnya, karena memar pada keningnya masih sakit jika tersentuh sesuatu

Taeyong lalu berdiri dan menuju lemari es yang terletak di pojok dekat dengan meja petugas UKS, ia kemudian mengambil handuk kecil dan juga sebuah baskom/? Berisi air dingin

ia kemudian menghampiri Ten dengan membawa Baskom berisi air dingin dan juga handuk kecil.

"ini untuk apa?" Ten bertanya setelah Taeyong kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"mengompres keningmu" jawab Taeyong dingin, lalu ia memasukkan handuk kecil ke baskom berisi air dan kemudian sedikit memerasnya.

"sini" Taeyong memberi isyarat pada Ten untuk lebih dekat

Ten menggeser bokongnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Taeyong, sekarang posisi mereka benar-benar sangat dekat, dengan Taeyong yang duduk menyamping dan Ten yang menghadap Taeyong dengan kedua kaki naik diatas sofa- menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

Taeyong mengikat keatas rambut bagian depan Ten atau kita biasa menyebutnya apple hair, ini untuk memudahkannya mengompres kening Ten

"awww-sshh..pelan-pelan Hyung" Ten mengaduh ketika merasakan sensasi dingin dari kain handuk yang menyentuh keningnya

"Hyung?" Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya,- masih dalam mode mengompres

"kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Seingatku tadi kau masih memanggilku 'Sunbae'"

"Ayolah, bukankah kita sekarang sudah dekat?" Ten tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya

"terserah" Taeyong membasahi lagi kain handuk yang sudah hamper mengering, lalu kembali ia kompreskan pada kening Ten

Ten kembali tersenyum mengerikan seperti tadi dan membuat taeyong sedikit khawatir kalau memang benar Ten kerasukan arwah siswi itu.

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Hyung, bisakah kau mengenalkanku pada temanmu?" Ten kembali tersenyum dengan kedua alis yang di naik-turunkan

"siapa maksudmu?" taeyong meletakkan handuk ke dalam baskom

"yang tadi, yang bersamamu"

Taeyong mencoba mengingat kira-kira siapa tadi yang bersamanya, namun ia tidak kunjung menginggatnya, karena seingatnya yang bersamanya sejak tadi bukan hanya satu orang

Ten yang melihat Taeyong tidak kunjung menjawab dan masih saja berfikir membuatnya sebal

"yang tadi, yang bersamamu dikantin, yang tadi ikut mengahmpiriku" Ten berkata dengan kesal

Taeyong mencoba mengingatnya lagi

"ah~~ Johnny maksudmu?" akhirnya Taeyong ingat

"jadi namanya Johnny?"

Taeyong kembali mengambil handuk dan memerasnya lagi, kemudian membawanya ke kening Ten

"bisa kau kenalkan padaku?"

"untuk apa?"

"jika Kau mau tau, sebenarnya surat, hadiah yang tadi itu untuk dia"

"-dan seharusnya dia yang sekarang ada diposisimu" lanjutnya

"lalu?" Taeyong masih serius melakukan kegiatannya-mengompres Ten

"kenalkan aku padanya Hyung~~ bbuing bbuing" Ten memohon sambil ber-agyeo

"jangan sok imut"

Ten mendengus dan memalingkan muka ke samping

Taeyong memutar bola matanya dan kemudian menghela nafas

"baiklah" ucap Taeyong pasrah

Ten dengan cepat mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah Taeyong [lagi], menatapnya penuh dengan kebahagian/?

"jinjja?" Ten berteriak heboh dan jangan lupakan matanya yang melotot karena terkejut bercampur senang

"hhmmm" Taeyong hanya bergumam menanggapi Ten, malas menanggapi terlalu jauh

"sekarang diamlah, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dan kembali ke kelas"

Ten yang tadinya berjingkrak heboh tiba-tiba diam dan menuruti kata-kata Taeyong, duduk dengan tenang dan damai

"Emmm…Hyung bukankah kau seharusnya memakai air hangat?"

"Berisik"

* * *

"Ten, kau mau kemana?" Mark berteriak karena Ten tiba-tiba saja mengemas barangnya dengan cepat dan berlari meninggalkan Mark – Ten tadi kembali saat jam pelajaran terakhir dan sekarang sudah saatnya untuk say goodbye to classroom.

Ten berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang

"Bertemu Taeyong Hyung" Ten juga ikut berteriak, dan setelah itu ia berbalik dan kembali berlari

Dan di detik berikutnya semua aktifitas siswa-siswi di kelas itu mendadak berhenti dan dengan serempak melihat ke arah Mark.

Tubuh Mark menengang ketika mendapati semua temannya menatap tajam ke arahnya, karena demi apapun semua akan sensitive jika berhubungan dengan the7sense. Tatapan semua temannya seolah berkata ' _Apa hubungan Ten dengan Taeyong sunbae?' 'kenapa Ten bisa memanggil akrab Taeyong Sunbae?'_ dan pertanyaan yang lain seputar Taeyong dan Ten

Kenapa Ten hobi sekali membuatnya berada dalam situasi sulit? Dan kenapa Mark bisa berteman dengan Ten? Pertanyaan yang terakhir itu masih menjadi misteri untuk Mark, mungkin ia akan bertanya pada guru Konselingnya –jika perlu.

* * *

Ten saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Taeyong, membuat siswa lain yang mayoritas kakak tingkatnya menatap heran padanya, tapi toh Ten tetap cuek, dan jangan lupa rambutnya masih dalam mode apple hair, entah dia lupa melepasnya atau memang menyukainya

"Kenapa dia belum keluar juga?" Ten menggerutu, sudah sekitar 5 menit dia berdiri disana namun belum ada tanda-tanda pintu itu terbuka

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan songsaenim berkacamata keluar dari kelas itu, Ten membungkuk hormat kemudian menegakkan lagi tubuhnya.

Satu persatu siswa keluar dari dalam kelas dan lagi-lagi Ten mendapat tatapan heran dari mereka. Ten masih saja menunggu namun ia belum juga melihat tanda-tanda taeyong akan keluar, kakinya sudah pegal dan ia tidak bisa untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"permisi sunbae, bisakah kau panggilkan Taeyong Hyung?" Ten bertanya pada siswa berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang saat itu keluar dari dalam kelas. Siswa itu menatap Ten heran sama seperti yang lainnya, ia kemudian berteriak memanggil Taeyong dari luar kelas hanya dengan memasukkan kepanya saja- mengintip dari balik pintu tanpa memperlihatkan tubuhnya

"Taeyong ada yang mencarimu" setelah mengatakan itu siswa itu langsung pergi sebelum Ten mengucapkan terimakasih.

Taeyong yang saat itu memang akan keluar kelas langsung saja menghampiri seseorang yang mencarinya, terlebih dulu ia berpamitan pada teman sebangkunya.

"Kau?" Taeyong terkejut mendapati Ten yang ternyata mencarinya

"Anyyeong Hyung" Ten melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum

"kenapa kau kesini?"

"Menagih janji"

"janji?" Taeyong mengernyit heran

"Hyunh kan tadi berjanji mengenalkanku pada Johnny Sunbae"

Taeyong menepuk jidatnya kemudian menghela nafas, ia tidak percaya bahwa Ten akan menagih janjinya secepat ini

"besok atau lain waktu kan bisa"

"lebih cepat lebih baik" lagi-lagi Ten tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya

Taeyong merotasikan bola matanya dan kemudian berjalan mendahului Ten, dalam hati Ten berteriak heboh dan senang, karena ia akan berkenalan dengan sunbae tampannya – Johnny

"darimana kau tau kelasku?" Taeyong bertanya ditengah-tengah perjalanan menuju aula tempatnya berlatih dance setiap pulang sekolah, saat ini sekolah sudah 97% sepi karena banyak siswa yang memilih untuk langsung pulang dan sebagian yang masih ada didalam sekolah adalah mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan club

"itu gampang…hehe" Ten berjalan lebih cepat dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Taeyong

"hei, bukankah seharusnya kita kesana?" Ten menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan Taeyong saat ini

"aku mau ke loker ku dulu, kalau kau mau pergi saja sendiri" ujar Taeyong dingin, dan Ten hanya diam mengikuti Taeyong dibelakangnya

Taeyong membuka kunci lokernya dan mengambil tshirt putih polos, melepas blazernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker. Dan saat pintu Loker tertutup tiba-tiba saja dari arah berlawanan datang seorang namja bersurai hitam yang berlari ke arah Taeyong.

"Hyung!" namja itu memanggil Taeyong,

Taeyong dan Ten serempak menoleh kea rah sumber suara, disana mereka melihat namja yang statusnya sama dengan Ten yaitu siswa tingkat pertama berlari kearah mereka dan satu lagi namja dengan postur tinggi berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

Namja itu langsung memeluk lengan Taeyong, dan Taeyong juga tidak terlihat risih sama sekali dengan kehadiran namja itu.

"Winwin" Ujar Taeyong dengan senyum dan kemudian mengusak rambut namja yang taeyong panggil WinWin

Entah kenapa melihat itu Ten tidak menyukainya, ia merasa Taeyong mengabaikannya. Ten terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari namja yang tadi berjalan dibelakang Winwin kini sudah berada didekatnya

"eh? Kau bukannya namja yang tadi?" Tanya namja itu membuyarkan lamunan Ten, Ten memfokuskan lagi indra penglihatannya dan membesarkan bola matanya jangan lupakan mulut Ten yang sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya

 _Johnny sunbae_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Anyyeong yeorobun~~

Maafkan author yang lama banget updatenya, karena lagi seret ide T.T

Maafkan juga kalau chap ini sedikit garing kriuk-kriuk T.T

Pertanyaan siapa sunbae tampannya Ten udah terjawab yaa di Chap ini ^^

Next chap uda mulai muncul konflik –

Dan terimakasih buat yang uda follow, Fav, Inbox dan Review, maaf gk bisa bales Review atu-atu T.T

Dan buat yang pengen tau author bisa kepoin IG nya author (≧∇≦) heyyndah

Dan terakhir jangan lupa Review lagi ^^

I **ni gak penting** tapi saya SUKA sam MV **MONSTER EXO** –Kece badai, gak bosen di play berulang-ulang, btw bias aku di EXO itu **Baekhyun** dan di MV MONSTER Baekhyun nya soooooo manly . gantengnya membangsat, bikin batal puasa/eh/?

 _I'm creeping in your heart babe_

 _Dwijipgo muneoteurigo samkyeo_

 _Geurae neol humchyeo tamnika_

 _Neol mangchyeo noheulgeoya_

Ada yang suka juga? (^O^)/

 _ **You can call me MONSTER**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Winwin, kau pulang denganku. Arra?" Tanya Johnny pada Winwin yang saat ini sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Taeyong.

Winwin adalah hoobae Taeyong dan Johnny sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku JHS, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka sangat akrab. Terlebih winwin sangat menyukai dan mengagumi Taeyong. The7sense sore ini sedang berada di studio dance sekolah- untuk latihan dance tentu saja-, dan Winwin yang memang sudah akrab dengan sebagian anggota the7sense hampir setiap hari mengikuti kegiatan mereka termasuk latihan dance. Ten? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia yang sudah bertemu dengan sunbae tampannya –Johnny? Tentu saja mereka sudah saling mengenal- dengan bantuan Taeyong jangan lupakan itu.

" _Jhonny sunbae" Ten bergumam, ia lalu melirik Taeyong yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri dengan Winwin tentunya_

" _Ekhem" Ten berdehem agar Taeyong menoleh padanya_

" _Ekhem" kali ini lebih keras namun Taeyong masih tidak menghiraukannya, sedangkan Johnny masih sibuk dengan sesuatu di lokernya_

" _Ekhem Uhuk uhuk" dia berdehem kemudian batuk dan dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Taeyong_

 _Taeyong mengaduh dan memandang tajam Ten._

" _janji" Ten berucap tanpa suara, dan satu kata dari Ten membuat Taeyong merotasikan bola matanya._

" _arraseo"_

 _Johnny datang mendekat dengan sudah mengganti kemeja sekolahnya dengan Tshirt merah bertuliskan_ _ **SUPREME**_

" _Johnny, kenalkan ini…"_

" _Annyeong Ten imnida" Ten memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang selanjutnya di balas uluran tangan juga oleh Johnny_

" _Johnny" Johnny tersenyum tampan_

 _Taeyong yang melihat itu hanya mendengus, kesal tentu saja. Ada orang yang meminta bantuanmu namun ketika kau akan membantu ternyata orang itu bisa melakukannya sendiri._

" _bisakah kau lepas ini" Johnny mengintrupsi Ten sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke jabatan tangan mereka, karena sedari tadi Ten memandang kagum Johnny tanpa melepas jabatan tangannya._

" _eh? M-mian" Ten buru-buru melepasnya, ia merasa konyol bercampur malu._

" _Kau tidak mau berkenalan denganku?" Tanya Winwin tiba-tiba_

' _haruskah? memangnya kau siapa' Ten mencibir dalam hati_

" _ah-ya aku lupa" Ten tersenyum manis berbeda sekali dengan kata hatinya. ia lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya,_

" _Ten"_

" _oh" jawab winwin singkat, ia kemudian mengapit lengan kanan Taeyong lagi dan menariknya menuju studio dance._

 _Ten hanya melongo sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan mendengus melihat kelakuan winwin_

' _sialan bocah itu' Ten mengumpat_

" _winwin memang seperti itu" Johnny tersenyum dan lagi-lagi membuat Ten terpesona._

 **NOT** **YOU**

"tidak mau, aku mau pulang dengan Taeyong Hyung" winwin merajuk sambil memeluk lengan taeyong

'Cih, manja sekali' Ten yang saat ini duduk dipojokan dan jauh dari keramaian hanya bisa mencibir winwin dalam hati

"Hei, Taeyong tidak membawa motornya"

Winwin semakin menekuk wajahnya

"Hari ini pulanglah dengan Johnny. Arra?" Taeyong mengusak rambut Winwin

Winwin mendongak kemudian menghela nafas. Ia memang paling patuh pada ucapan Taeyong.

"Baiklah"

Johnny berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, menghampiri winwin yang sudah siap dengan tas-nya juga

"oii~ kami pulang dulu" Johnny berteriak pada seluruh temannya yang saat itu masih beristirahat

"Ten" Johnny memanggil Ten dan melambaikan tangannya, Ten semakin terpesona pada Johhny, ternyata ia masih mengingat namanya. Tentu saja karena mereka berkenalan sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Ten tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Taeyong Hyung, bye bye" Winwin melambaikan tangannya yang kemudian langsung ditarik paksa oleh Johnny agar segera cepat berjalan

'akhirnya dia pulang juga' Ten berdiri menghampiri Taeyong yang masih duduk santai dengan salah satu temannya

"Hyung ayo pulang" ucap Ten tiba-tiba

Taeyong dan temannya mendongak menatap Ten.

Taeyong cengo mendengar ucapan Ten, kenapa Ten harus menyuruh Taeyong pulang atau Ten mengajaknya pulang bersama?

"Taeyong, sepertinya kekasihmu dalam mood yang buruk"

Ten dan taeyong serempak menoleh pada Yuta- teman yang duduk diseblah Taeyong- dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju

"Kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"dia bukan kekasihku" Taeyong memasukkan botol minumnya kedalam tas dan menutup resleting [tas] nya

"siapa juga yang mau jadi kekasihmu"

"wah-wah ada pertengkaran suami istri sepertinya" salah satu teman taeyong ikut bergabung dalam percakapan konyol tersebut, ia mendudukkan dirinya disebalah Yuta, pada dada kirinya tersemat nametag bertuliskan Jung Jaehyun, ia tidak mengganti seragam sekolahnya ngomong-ngomong.

Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu studio tanpa menggubris ucapan teman-temannya. Tidak penting juga menanggapi teman-temannya yang ucapannya bisa lebih gila jika ditanggapi

Ten yang melihat Taeyong berjalan meninggalkan studio latihan segera berlari menyusul Taeyong.

"Apa benar yang tadi itu kekasih Taeyong?" jaehyun bertanya pada Yuta setelah Taeyong dan Ten menghilang dari balik pintu

"Entahlah"

* * *

HAAATTCHHHIII….

Taeyong menghela nafas lelah, manik matanya melirik orang yang ada disebelahnya, menghela nafas lagi lalu merapatkan hoodie hitam yang dikenakannya

HAAATTCHIII…

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara bersin disebelahnya, kali ini Taeyong mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih memfokuskan pandangannya pada aspal basah di depannya. Sore ini tepatnya setelah selesai latihan dance, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul, padahal siang tadi cuaca sangat cerah dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

HAAATTTCHIII…

"Bisakah kau diam?" Taeyong sungguh sidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya

Namja disebelah Taeyong tidak menanggapi ucapannya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan hidungnya yang sedari tadi gatal, tanda-tanda akan flu sepertinya.

Terjebak hujan bersama dengan namja menyebalkan seperti Ten bukanlah ide yang bagus, dan berterimakasihlah pada Hyung-nya yang tadi pagi meminjam motornya karena mobil kesayangannya harus menginap di bengkel.

"Hyung~" panggil Ten dengan masih mengusap hidungnya

Taeyong menatap Ten malas

"Dingin" lanjutnya

Taeyong menaikkan satu alisnya, apa maksud Ten berkata seperti itu?

"Pinjam hoodie mu Hyung. . .HATTTCHHIII"

Taeyong lagi-lagi menatap malas Ten, ia malah semakin merapatkan Hoodie nya dan menatap jalanan lagi.

"Sepertinya aku akan mati kedinginan disini" Kata Ten hiperbola

"Bukankah ini Aneh" Ucap Taeyong tidak nyambung dengan ucapan Ten,

"Apanya?"

"Seharian ini aku selalu bertemu denganmu, dan selalu sial" Taeyong menghela nafas masih bertahan menatap jalanan yang sepi

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Nada bicara Ten meninggi, tanda tidak terima bahwa ia 'pembawa sial' – menurut Taeyong

TIINNN TIIINN

"Akhirnya datang juga" Taeyong menghela nafas lega, berdiri dan kemudian menghampiri mobil berwarna merah maroon yang berhenti didepannya

Ten hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan Taeyong yang membuka pintu belakang mobil, Taeyong masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan pada Ten atau mengucapkan sesuatu yang pantas sebelum pergi.

Pintu mobil itupun tertutup rapat, menelan tubuh Taeyong bersama Hoodie hitamnya, namun tiba-tiba kaca jendela mobil bagian depan terbuka, seseorang menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan melongok/? Ke arah Ten.

"Hei, kau teman Taeyong?" seseorang itu berbicara pada Ten, seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Taeyong

Ten melongo dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya "aku?"

"iya kau, masuklah"

Dengan senang hati Ten berjalan ke arah mobil tanpa berpikir dua kali, sebelumnya terdapat nada protes dari dalam mobil.

Ten membuka pintu belakang mobil, dan mendapati taeyong yang sudah duduk disana. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya disebelah Taeyong, dan menutup pintu mobil, dengan kecepatan sedang mobil itu melaju membelah kota Seoul yang diguyur hujan.

"apa kau teman Taeyong?" seseorang disebelah pengemudi bertanya pada Ten

"bukan" itu Taeyong yang menjawab

"ya! Aku bertanya pada temanmu" orang itu berteriak protes dan menoleh ke bangku belakang

Taeyong mendengus, menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Di luar sana hujan masih deras, ia dapat melihat banyak orang yang berteduh di emperan toko ataupun yang menghangatkan diri di tenda-tenda kedai makanan, bagi mereka yang memiliki uang cukup tentu saja mereka akan memilih restoran atau café untuk berteduh sebentar sembari memesan minuman hangat.

"jadi? Kau kekasih Taeyong?" Orang itu bertanya heboh

Lamunan Taeyong seketika buyar, ia melotot tajam pada orang itu, yang ditatap tidak memperdulikan tatapan Taeyong dan justru antusias pada seseorang yang duduk disebelah Taeyong- Ten.

"Hyung, bisakah kau suruh kekasihmu diam?"

Yang di panggil Hyung oleh Taeyong hanya tersenyum, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau kekasih Hyung nya sering meributkan hal kecil dengan Taeyong.

"Jadi nama mu siapa?" kali ini pengemudi mobil yang bertanya pada Ten

"Ten, Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul"

"Ten siapa?"

"Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul" Ten mengulanginya lagi dengan lancar, tentu saja karena itu namanya

"Taeyong bisakah kau mengulangi-nya" Luhan-kekasih hyungnya mulai menggoda Taeyong lagi

"Luhan Hyung, jangan mengajak-ku bicara"

"Aigoo~~ uri Taeyong-ie marah"

Melihat keributan kecil itu mau tidak mau membuat Ten tersenyum. Ia baru tahu kalau Taeyong memiliki saudara yang menyenangkan. Tolong siapapun ingatkan Ten bahwa ia baru mengenal Taeyong tadi siang, tentu saja ia baru tahu tentang Taeyong.

"Aku Sehun, dan ini kekasihku Luhan" Si pengemudi yang tidak lain adalah Hyung Taeyong memperkenalkan diri

"senang bertemu denganmu Ten" Lanjutnya, Ten tersenyum dan mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Kapan-kapan bagaimana kalau kita double date?" usul Luhan, dia masih saja menghadap belakang

Demi Tuhan, Luhan ini sangat cerewet berbanding terbalik dengan sifat kalem dari Hyung-nya. Terkadang taeyong mempertanyakan bagaimana Hyungnya bisa betah dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, kami bukan kekasih " Taeyong memperingatkan, namun Luhan tidak mengindahkan Taeyong sama sekali

"Bagaimana? kau mau kan Ten? Kau juga setuju kan Chagi?" Luhan bertanya bergantian pada Ten dan kekasihnya

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat duduk?"

"pasti menyenangkan sekali double date dengan bocah-bocah ini, ya kan Chagi?" lagi Luhan tidak menggubris Taeyong, Luhan kembali ke posisinya- menghadap depan- dan selanjutnya mengoceh lagi yang hanya ditanggapi senyum dan jawaban singkat dari Sehun. Taeyong menyerah menghadapi Luhan, ia menghela nafas lelah dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

* * *

"Annyeong" sapa Johnny pada Ten pagi itu ketika mereka berpapasan di gerbang sekolah

"A-annyeong sunbae" Ten tergagap, ia gugup. Bermimpi apa dia semalam sampai sunbae tampannya itu menyapanya duluan.

"Ten?"

"i-iya sunbae"

"Syukurlah aku tidak salah"kata Johnny dengan senyuman tampannya

"Johnny oppa anyyeong" teriak beberapa siswi yang baru saja datang dan berpapasan dengan mereka. Johnny tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan

"Ternyata sunbae sangat populer"

"Bukan seperti itu, Taeyong lebih populer daripada aku" ucap johnny diiringi tawa

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh, apa kau takut bersaing dengan mereka?"

"bersaing?" Ten mengerutkan dahinya

"Iya bersaing, bukankah kau termasuk fans-nya Taeyong?"

"pfftt…." Ten berusaha menahan tawa namun

"HAHAHAHAHA"

-gagal

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Johnny tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuat Ten tertawa, padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya

"Ya Tuhan, Sunbae membuat perutku sakit" Ten memegang perutnya sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan airmata- terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi itulah Ten

Dan Johnny masih menatap Ten tidak mengerti

"Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka, maksudku fans-nya Taeyong Hyung" Ten menjelaskan setelah ia benar-benar berhenti tertawa

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau salah satu dari mereka"

"Bukan Sunbae, sebenarnya aku ini menyukai-"

"JOHNNY" seseorang memanggil Johnny dari arah berlawanan

"Oh- annyeong kekasihnya Taeyong" sapa orang itu pada ten setelah dia sudah berdiri dihadapan Johnny-Ten

"hah? Jadi kau .."

"B-bukan seperti itu Sunbae.." Ten mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan ' _bukan'_

"Aku- " lagi perkataan Ten terpotong

"Kau di panggil Shin Songsaenim" kata Yuta- seseorang yang baru saja memanggil Johnny

"ah-Ne"

"kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, oke" pamit Johnny pada Ten

"Iya Sunbae" Ten menghela nafas dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Namun baru beberapa langkah seseorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya,bukan satu orang tapi 2 orang, dan beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"ya! Ya! Kalian siapa?" Ten beusaha memberontak namun tidak bisa, kedua pergelangan tangannya benar-benar dipegang erat

* * *

BRUKK

Tubuh ten di dorong keras membentur tembok, punggungnya nyeri membentur permukaan yang keras itu, Ten berteriak mengaduh dan melihat pergelangan tangan-nya memerah.

"Hei, kalian siapa?"

"Jadi kau kekasih nya Taeyong oppa?" Tanya yeoja dengan rambut panjang lurus, pada bajunya tersemat nametag bertuliskan Kim Yoorin

"hah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"kau ini murid baru jadi jangan berani macam-macam" yeoja di sebelah Yoorin berbicara, yeoja dengan rambut sebahu dan bernametag Shin Mina

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan" Ten sedikit melangkah maju, namun beberapa yeoja didepannya juga melakukan hal yang sama jadi mau tidak mau Ten terpaksa mundur kebelakang, ia terpojok sekarang. Ten benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan beberapa yeoja yang tiba-tiba menariknya paksa ke sebuah gudang dibelakang sekolah. Yang Ten tahu mereka adalah Sunbae-nya selebihnya lagi Ten tidak tahu.

"asal kau tahu, kami ini adalah fans-club dari Taeyong oppa. Kami sangat susah untuk dekat dengannya. Sedangkan kau yang baru seminggu disini bisa-bisanya dekat dan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya"

"pffttt…" Ten menahan tertawa, dia mengerti sekarang, kenapa mereka terlihat sangat marah. Apa mereka cemburu?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Apa kau pikir ini lucu?" bentak Yoorin yang merupakan ketua Fans-Club Taeyong

"Aku hanya- "

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang di belakang Yoorin menarik nya paksa dan kemudian mendorongnya ke lantai.

Ten mengaduh lagi. Tadi punggungnya sekarang bokongnya. Apa Yeoja jaman sekarang sangat kuat seperti ini? Ten ingin sekali membalas namun melawan yeoja bukanlah tindakan yang tepat. Dia adalah seorang namja, tidak mungkin dia berlaku kasar pada yeoja

"kau pikir kau pantas jadi kekasih Taeyong oppa?" Ten hanya diam, dia berusaha menahan emosinya

"Yoorin kami lah yang lebih pantas" dia menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat

"Kau sebaiknya pulang kerumah dan bercermin"

"Apa kau mengancam Taeyong oppa?"

"Kau sangat menyedihkan" hinaan datang silih berganti dari yeoja-yeoja yang merupakan Sunbae Ten, dia tidak bisa diam begitu saja

"Kalian yang menyedihkan" Ten akhirnya berbicara dengan suara keras

"Apa kau barusan membentak kami?"

"kau bilang apa? Kami menyedihkan?" lagi, hoobae di depannya terus berbicara

"Iya kalian menyedihkan, …" Ten menjeda ucapannya

"kalau kalian ingin jadi kekasihnya berusahalah dengan cara yang sehat, apa kalian pikir dengan menyakitiku Taeyong Hyung akan menyukai kalian?"

"kalian sangat-"

PLAKKK

Yoorin menampar keras Ten, membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah

"Dasar tidak tahu malu, kau harus menerima ini"

Tangan kanan Yoorin mengayunkan sesuatu ke arah Ten, sebuah balok kayu yang ukurannya tidak seberapa, namun jika mengenaimu dan dipukulkan dengan keras itu akan sakit. Ten menutup matanya erat dan

BRAKK

Semua mata menatap terkejut, balok kayu itu patah jadi dua, namun bukan Ten yang melakukannya. Seseorang yang berdiri di depan Ten lah yang melakukannya. Ia menghalau balok kayu itu dengan punggungnya. Entah dari mana dia datang, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri didepan Ten dan memeluknya, sehingga balok kayu itu mengenai punggung tegap nya.

"T-Taeyong oppa" Yoorin dan teman-temannya menggumamkan nama yang sama, mereka sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Taeyong yang tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya yoorin Cs yang terkejut, seseorang dipelukan taeyong juga terkejut, ia bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya

Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap Yoorin Cs

"Oppa, kenapa kau menolongnya, dia tidak pantas jadi-"

"Kalian pikir kalian pantas?"

Semua orang yang berada disana terkejut mendengar ucapan Taeyong

"Pergi dari sini atau aku akan melaporkannya pada songsaenim" Taeyong berkata dingin

"K-kami hanya-"

"Per-gi" Taeyong menekan setiap di setiap ucapannya, lalu semua yeoja itu berlarian menjauh dari hadapan Taeyong. Taeyong berbalik dan mendapati Ten yang masih berdiri kaku

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong berkata lembut, ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya

Ten mengerjapkan matanya dan tersadar

"Aku akh-" Ten memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, sedikit terasa ngilu

Taeyong mengerutkan dahi sebentar , namun itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah dia tahu Ten memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Ten tiba-tiba

"Akhh – " Ten mengaduh lagi, Taeyong berhenti berjalan dan meliahat kea rah pergelangan tangan Ten, itu memerah dan terdapat sebuah bekas kuku disana, bahkan Ten tidak menyadari hal itu.

Taeyong melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Ten dan beralih untuk menggenggam tangannya, jari keduanya saling bertaut. Taeyong melanjutkan jalannya yang tadi sempat terhenti, sedangkan Ten, ia hanya diam dan menunduk, melihat ke arah tautan jari-jari mereka. Ten merasakan sesuatu, seperti sebuah perasaan yang—Ten sendiri tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Yang ia rasakan sekarang jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak tahu apa ini. Apa dia menyukai taeyong? Ten menggelangkan kepalanya kuat, tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi. Karena ia menyukai Johnny bukan Taeyong.

"duduklah"

Ucapan Taeyong membuyarkan lamunan Ten, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sekarang berada di UKS. Ten mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah Sofa, ia memandang punggung Taeyong yang menjauh darinya, mengambil sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian Taeyong menghampiri Ten dengan sebuah kotak obat ditangannya.

Ia membuka kotak obat itu dan mengeluarkan kapas, alcohol dan obat dari dalamnya.

Dengan hati-hati Taeyong membersihkan dan mengobati luka Ten. Seperti sebuah _dejavu_ , ia kemarin juga berada disini dengan Taeyong. Namun bedanya Ten lebih pendiam hari ini, karena dia sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya saat ini. Ten seperti menahan nafas, karena jaraknya dengan taeyong yang begitu dekat. Ia takut kalo tiba-tiba Taeyong mencium bibirnya. Pikiran konyol macam apa itu? Ten secara tidak sadar memukul kepanya sendiri. Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya

"kau kenapa?" Taeyong menjauhkan dirinya setelah selesai mengobati Ten

"eh? Tidak. Bukan apa-apa" Ten tersadar, ia lalu menghela nafas lega setelah taeyong menjauhkan diri

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" taeyong mengemasi obat dan lainnya yang kemudian ia masukkan lagi kedalam kotak obat

"Mereka yoeja Hyung, akan sangat tidak keren kalau akau melawan mereka"

"cih-alasan" Taeyong mencibir. Ia berdiri dan mengembalikan kotak obat pada tempatnya

"Hyung sekarang jam berapa?" Ten tiba-tiba berteriak

"jam 8 lewat 10"

"apa?"

"kenapa?"

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas Hyung" Ten berdiri namun Taeyong mencegahnya

"Tenanglah, temanmu Mark sudah mengizinkanmu pada songsaenim"

"Mark? Bagaimana bisa?"

"duduklah" Ten hanya menurut dan kembali duduk.

"Tadi Mark tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampiriku, ia mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang menarikmu ke gudang, awalnya aku sangat malas jika kau ingin tahu. Tapi karena temanmu itu menarikku paksa ya…begitulah"

"kenapa Mark tidak memanggil Johnny Sunbae saja" Ten tidak sengaja berbicara keras

"aku mendengarmu"

"Aku memang sengaja" Ten beralasan

"Lagipula apa salahnya jika aku yang menolongmu?" Ten mendengus, ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Taeyong.

"Kenapa Hyung mau mengenalkanku pada Johnny Sunbae"

"Aku tidak mengenalkanmu" Taeyong mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia simpan pada saku celananya.

"Kau yang berkenalan sendiri dengannya" Taeyong menambahkan. Jari-jarinya sibuk pada layar datar ditangannya

"aku tahu, tapi kan Hyung yang sudah jadi perantaraku"

"Karena aku juga butuh bantuanmu"

"hah? Bantuan apa?" Ten mengerutkan dahi.

Taeyong kemudian mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke arah Ten. Ia kembali mengerutkan dahinya

"apa maksudnya?"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"oh- APA?" Ten berteriak

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _ **[from: Hunnie Hyung]**_

 _ **Hei bocah, nanti malam bawalah kekasihmu ke rumah untuk makan malam, Appa dan Umma ingin bertemu. Kalau kau tidak membawanya, Kau akan di di jodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis Appa yang berada di China, dan mungkin saja kau akan dipindah ke China juga.**_

 _ **Anyway, Luhannie sudah menceritakan pada umma bahwa namja kemarin adalah kekasihmu. Kekekeke**_

 _ **Luhan Hyung sialan- Taeyong mengumpat dalam hati sebelum ia menunjukkan ponselnya pada Ten.**_

.

.

.

.

.

NB : anggap aja di sekolah mereka itu pasangan sejenis udah biasa ye ^^v...soalnya ntar Jadi aneh kalo yg ngelabrak Ten itu cowok -,-

.

.

.

ABSURD BANGET T.T

Maafkan author yang lama update T.T

Sekali lagi author ucapkan terimakasih buat Fav, Follow dan reviewnya. Silent Readers tunjukkan wujud/? Kalian T.T

Tapi author ucapkan terimakasih buat readers-nim yang udah sempetin baca FF absurd ini .

Review JUSEYOO~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning : beberapa adegan/? Atau dialog terinspirasi dari komik Jepang, jadi jika Readers-nim pernah menjumpai beberapa adegan/? Atau dialog seperti yang aku tulis di Chap ini, itu memang suatu kesengajaan :'v**_

* * *

"haaaahh~~ " Ten menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali, ia berharap tidak pernah berurusan ataupun bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong

"Kenapa dulu aku mempercayai Mark?"

"Kenapa dulu aku bertanya pada Mark?"

"Kenapa Mark menyebutkan nama orang yang salah?"

Bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri di sepanjang jalan pulang menuju apartement nya yang sederhana, pertanyaan seperti itu terus berulang setiap harinya, ia sungguh menyesal telah percaya pada Mark, Ten menghela nafas lagi, ia menendang kerikil kecil di depannya dan tidak sengaja mengenai orang yang ada di depannya

"Hei, anak muda..kau tidak sopan sekali" Tegur orang itu

Ten membungkuk beberapa kali dan ucapan maaf beruntun keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah orang itu pergi, barulah Ten menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Sial, ini semua gara-gara Mark. Semua ini adalah salahnya" Ten mencibir dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah salah Mark.

"eh? Sejak kapan aku sampai rumah?" Ten terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa kaki mungilnya telah membawanya sampai didepan pintu apartement.

Sebelum ia membuka pintu, Ten melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita putih diatasnya -di depan pintu.

"Hah? Siapa yang meletakkan ini?" Ten menoleh kiri dan kanan, mungkin saja ada orang yang mencurigakan disekitar situ, namun nihil, disekitar apartementnya kosong dan sepi, ia mengendikkan bahu dan membawa kotak itu masuk.

Ten merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, melepas lelah, namun ia segera terduduk setelah mengingat kotak berwarna merah yang ia taruh di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"IGE MWOYA?" Ten berteriak heboh ketika melihat benda yang berada dalam kotak tersebut, bukan hanya itu yang membuat nya histeris namun surat yang berada di dalam nya juga.

 _ **Annyeong adik ipar yang manis ~~ ^^**_

 _ **Pakai ini nanti malam okay**_

 _ **Kau akan kelihatan berkali-kali lipat lebih manis !**_

 _ **AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN!**_

 _ **Salam sayang dari kakak iparmu- Luhannie :***_

Ten terkejut tentu saja, dan tidak percaya ada manusia seperti Luhan di dunia ini, ia kembali melihat benda yang kini ada di dalam kotak, lagi-lagi melongo dan akhirnya menghela nafas panjang lagi sebelum mengambil benda yang dikirim oleh Luhan.

Sebuh T-shirt raglan berwarna Hitam-Putuh dengan gambar Tom&jerry dan tulisan CALIFORNIA.

"yang benar saja aku harus memakai ini?" ia tersenyum mengejek sekaligus merasa konyol

Bagaimana mungkin di ia harus memakai T-shirt kekanakan seperti ini di acara makan malam? Bukankah ia harus tampil rapi dan sopan agar ia terkesan seperti namja baik-baik dan sopan di depan keluarga Lee?

Jadi apakah sekarang kau berharap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee huh?

Ten memukul kepalanya dan melemparkan Tshirt konyol itu. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang.

 **NOT** **YOU**

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"oh- APA?" Ten berteriak

"Aku tidak mau" Ten melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan ia melupakan fakta bahwa sudut bibirnya sedang sakit.

"Kau fikir aku mau?"

"Lalu kenapa Hyung memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang

"apa kau belum membaca isi pesan Sehun Hyung tadi?"

"aku sudah, maksudku kenapa harus aku? Bukankah banyak fansmu yang ingin jadi kekasihmu"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" Ten berteriak

"hei..apa bibirmu itu tidak sakit?"

"Kalau berbicara dengan Hyung rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi"

Taeyong mendengus, konyol sekali – pikirnya

"Karena Luhan Hyung yang cerewet itu sudah memberi photo mu pada Oemma, dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku"

Ten menjatuhkan rahangnya, bagaimana mungkin Luhan hyung mendapatkan photonya

"b-bagaimana bisa?"

"aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, yang penting sekarang kau harus membantuku"

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau nya jadi kekasih Johnny Sunbae"Ten tetap pada pendiriannya

"Baiklah aku akan membacakan surat ini di radio sekolah, biar semua orang tahu bahwa kau sangat menyukaiku dan ingin jadi kekasihku" Taeyong mengambil sebuah surat dari saku blazernya dan menunjukkankannya pada Ten

"surat itu-ah Sial" Ternyata Taeyong masih menyimpannya, ia hanya tidak mau Johnny salah paham, ia tidak mau kalau Johnny mengaanggapnya menyukai taeyong

"Bagaimana ? apa kau setuju?" Taeyong tersenyum licik

"sampai kapan?"

"Hanya sampai, orang tuaku mencabut tentang perjodohan konyol itu, mungkin seminggu atau lebih"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"kau cerewat sekali, mirip Luhan Hyung"

Ten hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Taeyong

"Aku janji setelah ini selesai aku akan membuatmu dekat dengan dengan Johnny"

"JINJAAAA?" mata ten berbinar-binar mendengarnya

"Baiklah aku setuju, lagipula Cuma seminggu"

* * *

Ten memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, ia sungguh merasa Luhan sedang mengerjainya.

Apa nya yang terlihat manis? Ten merasa bahwa dirinya terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekarang. T-shirt raglan Tom&Jerry dengan celana jeans hitam, apakah ini yang disebut manis? Ten terus mempertanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Ia sedikit melirik jam di meja nakasnya.

"sial—sudah jam 7 lewat 25 menit…kurang 5 menit lagi" Ten bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan segera keluar.

"bisa gawat kalau terlamabat" Ten tidak mau ia terlihat buruk pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan keluarga Taeyong

Jadi, apakah kau lagi-lagi berharap jadi bagian dari keluarga Lee?

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"Eh?"

Ten terkejut mendapati Taeyong berdiri di luar apartement nya, sejak kapan? Batin Ten

"sudah 30 menit aku diluar sini" sambil melihat jam tangannya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ten

"Siapa suruh Hyung menjemptku? Aku tidak menyuruhmu"

"Luhan Hyung yang menyuruhku"

"Tapi-"

"Masuk"

Ten mendengus, dan menuruti perintah Taeyong untuk masuk mobil.

Disepanjang perjalan hanya kesunyian yang mendominasi, tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Ten tidak menyukai suasana sunyi seperti ini, ia membencinya. Sesekali ia melirik Taeyong, berpakaian bebas seperti ini membuatnya terlihat tampan, dengan setelan hoodie hitam dan jelana jeans hitam, seperti mafia tapi tetap tampan, Ten tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ten memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan

"apanya?" Taeyong menimpali sambil terus fokus pada kemudinya

"Baju ini, apa menurutmu ini manis?" Ten hampir muntah menyebutnya manis terlebih di depan Taeyong yang sering berkata dingin

"Sudah sampai"

"eh? Sudah sampai?" Ten bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Ia takjub dengan rumah keluarga Lee ini, rumah nya tidak terlalu besar, namun memiliki 3 lantai, di halaman rumahnya ada taman Bunga dan kolam ikan, rumput hijau yang seperti karpet tebal menyelimuti halaman indah itu. Ten tersadar dari keterkagumannya ketika ia merasakan jari tangannya bertautan dengan jari seseorang- Lee taeyong

"Kita harus bersikap seperti layaknya kekasih pada umumnya"

"jadi jangan gugup" Taeyong berbisik pada Ten, membuat pipi Ten memanas dan memerah, aliran darahnya juga semakin cepat. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Taeyong bersikap manis padanya?

Tak lama kemudian pintu bercat putih didepannya terbuka,

"TENNN" Luhan lah yang pertama muncul dari balik pintu memeluknya erat, membuat tautan jarinya dengan taeyong terlepas

"YA TUHAN KAU MANIS SEKALI" tiba-tiba yeoja paruh baya dengan namja paruh baya disebelahnya muncul dari balik pintu. Itu adalah tuan dan Nyonya Lee, orang tua Taeyong dan Sehun

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan kemudian merangkul pundak Taeyong

"Bagiaman umma? Benarkan kataku, kalau mereka sangat cocok"

"kau manis dan mungil anak muda" Tuan Lee tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Ten

"dah OH—Umma lihat, mereka memakai baju yang sama. Ya tuhan kalian sangat manis sekali" Luhan pura-pura terkejut, tentu saja pura-pura karena dialah yang memaksa Taeyong dan Ten memakai T-shirt itu.

Ten menatap Taeyong, sejak kapan dia berganti pakaian? Taeyong memakai Tshirt yang sama dengannya hanya warnanya yang berbeda, jika Ten berwarna putih-hitam, maka Taeyong berwarna putih-merah.

"Ayo masuk nak" Nyonya Lee mengandeng tangan Ten

"Hei, tersenyumlah bocah" Luhan berbisik di telinga Taeyong sebelum akhirnya masuk mengikuti Nyonya Lee

* * *

"jadi sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Tanya nyonya Lee tiba-tiba, disela-sela makan malam mereka

"Uhuk-uhuk" Ten tersedak dan langsung mengambil minum disebelahnya

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"

"A-"

"Sudahlah umma, bicaranya nanti saja setelah makan" – Sehun

Ten bersyukur karena Sehun mau membantunya, ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, ia baru saja pulang dari kuliah makanya dia tadi tidak terlihat pada saat Ten datang

Dan acara makan malampun berlangsung hikmat, dengan Ten yang masih gugup makan bersama keluarga besar orang lain, karena ia terbiasa makan sendiri dan makan apapun sepuasnya dengan gaya bebas /?

Setelah itu

"jadi sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Pertanyaan yang sama lagi namun di tempat yang berbeda, jika tadi di ruang makan sekarang di ruang TV, dimana ia dan Taeyong duduk di sofa menghadap TV layar besar sedangkan keluraga Lee dan Luhan duduk dibawah membelakangi TV. Seperti seorang penjahat yang tengah diadili warga sekampung. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja bersyukur Sehun membantunya keluar dari pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya dan sekarang pertanyaan itu terulang lagi dengan semua pasang mata yang tertuju padanya, seolah-olah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup

"i-itu…" Ten gugup, keluar dingin membasahi dahinya dan ia juga sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri

"3 minggu yang lalu" Jawab Taeyong asal

"wow? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Ten masih seminggu bersekolah di sana?" Luhan bersmirk- ia senang sekali menggoda Ten dan Taeyong

GLEKK

Akhirnya Ten berhasil menelan ludah berkat ucapan Luhan, Ten meremas jari tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan gugup namun gagal

"Itu bukan pertanyaan berbobot" Taeyong menimpali lagi

Luhan mendengus, Taeyong sangat sulit dikalahkan batinnya

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Taeyong nak?" Kali ini Tuan Lee yang berbicara, ucapannya sangat halus dan bijaksana, namun sorot matanya terlihat sama dengan yang lain, -mengintimidasi

"katakan saja, jangan malu-malu" Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum konyol

"a-aku..mmm….."

Tangan dan dahinya semakin basah, keringat dingin yang keluar semakin menjadi-jadi, ia gugup, bingung, dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena demi apapaun Ten tidak menyukai apapun yang ada pada Lee Taeyong, namun orang-orang didepannya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Katakan saja..apapun" Taeyong berbisik di telinga Ten

"ooowwwww" semua nya bersorak kecuali Taeyong dan Ten

"Suamiku~~ manis sekali meraka"

"Lee Taeyong, Appa harap kau bisa mengontrol sikapmu"

"Awww….Hunnie lihat lah ~~ mereka bisa mengalahkan kita nanti"

"Tenang saja hannie, aku jauh lebih romantis dari Taeyong"

Keributan kecil didepannya membuat Taeyong memutar bola matanya, keluarganya ini sangat aneh dan suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, terutama Umma-nya dan Luhan.

Sedangkan Ten sangat menikmatinya, ia sedikit terhibur dan melupakan kegugupan yang sedari tadi meggerogotinya. Keluarga sunbae-nya itu jauh sekali dari bayangannya selama ini. Ia kira keluarga Taeyong sangat dingin sama seperti sikap Taeyong, namun kenyataan nya sekarang keluarganya ini sangat terbuka dan menyenangkan. Ia jadi merindukan keluarganya yang berada di Thailand.

"jadi apa jawabanmu?" lamunan Ten seketika buyar, ia seperti dihempaskan lagi di dasar jurang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan selalu membuatnya mati kutu.

"Taeyong sunbae itu..mm..d-dia tampan" Ten sedikit malu mengatakannya, pipinya sedikit memerah

"Anakku memang semua tampan" Tuan Lee membanggakan diri

"Hei, tidak adil kan kalau kita hanya menanyai Ten, bagaiman kalau Taeyong juga harus diberi pertanyaan" Luhan mengusulkan dan yang lain membenarkan hal itu, ia menatap Taeyong dengan senyum licik dan alis yang di naik-turunkan

"Sial" Teayong mengumpat dalam hati

"Bocah, apa yang kau sukai dari Ten yang manis ini?" Tuan Lee bertanya santai pada Taeyong. Hell, Ten dibuat specheles, kemana perginya sikap ramah dan bijaksana Tuan Lee? Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah ? mungkin sikap Tuan Lee telah menurun kepada kedua anak nya. Dan, apa selama ini Appa nya yang telah mengajari Sehun untuk memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan _Bocah?_

"Aku menyukai apapun dalam diri Ten, tidak perlu ku ungkapkan pada kalian, biar aku saja yang tahu, dan kuyakin Ten mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud tanpa menjelaskannya"

WOW ~~ semua takjub dengan ucapan Taeyong yang panjang kali lebar itu. Bukan hanya Ten yang melongo namun semua yang ada disitu menjatuhkan rahangnya serempak, terkejut dengan ucapan Taeyong yang terkesan jujur dan tulus. Padahal tanpa semua orang ketahui Taeyong juga terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Dan detik berikutnya sorakan keluarga kecil itu kembali terdengar.

* * *

"Paman, Bibi terimaksih untuk makan malamnya" Ten membungkuk hormat dan berterimaksih

"hei, Panggil saja Appa dan Umma oke?"

"hhe?" Ten cengo

"Appa dan Umma" Nyonya Lee mengulangi

"U-umma"

"ya, benar begitu"

Nyonya dan Tuan Lee, Sehun dan Luhan mengantar Ten sampai depan pintu. Tuan Lee menepuk kepala Ten sayang dan Nyonya Lee memeluk Ten. Benar-benar seperti anak sendiri. Seperti mereka juga sudah menganggap Luhan seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Ten berpamitan kepada semua yang ada disitu dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee. Karena Taeyong sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil makanya ia harus cepat-cepat, karena mulut sunbae-nya itu sangat urakan.

Taeyong akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Ten yang masih setengah perjalanan – masih di halaman belum keluar pagar rumah- melihat hal itu semuanya kembali bersorak heboh

"Kau lama seka-"

"Yakk! Bocah…T-shirt couple kalian bagus" Teriak Appa nya sembari mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Lagi, sikap tak terduga kembali ditunjukan tuan Lee yang lagi-lagi membuat Ten terkejut. Sepertinya keluarga Lee ini hobi membuat Ten specheles.

Dan Taeyong tidak mengindahkan teriakan ayahnya itu, ia sungguh malu dengan kelakuan keluarganya sendiri, ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan ten dan menariknya cepat menuju mobil.

Keduanya menghela nafas lega setelah memasuki mobil, menyenderkan badanya nyaman pada jok mobil.

"Akhirnya selesai" Ten merasa bebannya telah berkurang dan ia merasa lelah sekarang

Dan selanjutnya kendaraan roda empat itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah dinginnya kota Seoul malam itu.

"Mau ice cream?" Tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba

Ten mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyong karena ia sedari tadi hanya menatap bosan ke arah luar jendela mobil

"Boleh"

Taeyong menghentikan mobilnya di depan mini market yang buka 24 jam, karena ini sudah jam 11 malam, tidak mungkin ada kedai ice cream yang masih buka. Ia membeli 2 cup ice cream rasa coklat dan membawanya pada Ten.

"Gomawo" ucapa Ten setelah Taeyong menyerahkan 1 cup ice cream padanya

"AKu minta maaf kalau keluargaku tadi bersikap keterlaluan"

Ucapan Taeyong membuat Ten terkejut, pasalnya Taeyong si manusia urakan ini yang selalu bersikap dingin dan seenaknya sekarang minta maaf padanya. Dan kenapa hari ini semua orang senang sekali membuatnya terkejut, cengo dan specheles.

"Apa kau serius?" Ten menahan tawanya namun akhirnya suara tawanya lolos juga

"aku kau pikir aku bercanda?" Taeyong menyendokkan sesendok penuh ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

"maaf-maaf" Ten menyudahi acara 'mari tertawa' nya, kemudian menyendokkan ice cream dalam mulutnya, sensasi dingin menyapa lidahnya ditambah dengan dinginnya udara malam menambah rasa dingin pada tubuhnya berkali-kali lipat, karena sekarang mereka berada di tempat duduk di luar mini market yang memang menyediakan tempat duduk dengan payung pada mejanya. Taeyong menyadari tubuh Ten mengigil dan Ten masih memaksakan untuk memakan ice cream, jadi dengan segera Taeyong berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia berlari lagi mengahmpiri Ten dengan sesuatu ditangannya.

"ini" ia menyerahkan hoodie hitamnya pada Ten

"pakailah"

Ten lagi-lagi terkejut dengan sikap Taeyong, ia mudah sekali berubah-ubah dan sulit ditebak, terkadang baik terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi lebih banyak menyebalkannya.

Ten meletakkan ice cream nya dan mengambil hoodie dari tangan Taeyong.

"jangan memaksakan diri jika kau tidak mau ice cream" Ten menoleh pada Taeyong setelah memakai hoodie, mukanya memerah lagi sekarang. Karena Taeyong memakan ice creamnya, sendok ice cream yang dipakai Taeyong adalah bekasnya, jadi apakah ini termasuk indirect kiss?

Ten malu sendiri memikirkannya, ia harap Taeyong tidak melihat mukanya yang memerah sekarang.

"Kajja. Kita pulang" Taeyong telah selesai menghabiskan ice cream milik Ten dan mengandeng tangan Ten menuju mobil.

* * *

"Apa aku menyukai Taeyong Hyung?"

"hah? Apa yang kubicarakan? Tidak boleh tidak boleh" Ten bermonolog sendiri, sesekali ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian setiap siswa yang saat itu tengah menuju ke gerbang sekolah sama seperti dirinya.

"Ah-itu Johnny sunbae" Ten melihat Johnny yang telah memasuki gerbang sekolah, ia pun segera berlari menyusulnya. Dan ia melupakan bahwa ia tadi sempat memikirkan Taeyong

"ah-itu dia" Ten menarik nafas panjang, ia berjalan pelan ke arah Johhny. Karena terhalang tembok, Ten tidak tahu bahwa Johnny tidak sendiri, ia dikelilingi yeoja-namja yang membawa hadiah ataupun mengajaknya berfoto bersama.

Ten menghela nafas mengetahui hal itu, ia gagal lagi mendekati sunbae-nya itu, ia berbalik dan bersadar pada tembok. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjongkok dilantai dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada lututnya.

"selamat Pagi~~" sapa seseorang dengan senyumnya yang menawan

Ten mendongak, bola matanya membesar- terkejut.

"Kau sedang apa? Sedang tidak enak badan? Bisa berdiri?" Tanya orang itu beruntun.

"eh?"

 _Taeyong hyung kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah berubah?_ batin Ten. Ia benar benar tidak mengerti kenapa Taeyong bisa bersikap baik padanya, seperti pagi ini.

Orang yang menyapa Ten adalah Taeyong, ia tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapan Ten dengan sikapnya yang ceria dan beda dari biasanya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat berubahan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"hei, bisa berdiri?" Tanya Taeyong lagi

Taeyong mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Ten berdiri

"i-iya"

GREB

Tangan Ten dipegang oleh Taeyong, ia segera berdiri dan sedikit terpesona dengan kebaikan Taeyong, namun

"H-hyung lepaskan tanganku, kau memegangnya terlalu kuat"

Ternyata ini adalah Taeyong yang sama, belum berubah sama sekali

"waahh~~~ Johnny sangat beruntung dikelilingi yeoja-namja seperti itu, itu pasti karena sikapnya yang sopan dan hangat pada semua orang" Taeyong tidak mengindahkan ucapan Ten sebelumnya, dan justru mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Johnny

"eh?" Ten tidak mengerti kenapa Taeyong berbicara seperti itu, apakah itu sebuah pujian atau yang lainnya?

"apa kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya dengan kau yang seperti ini?" Taeyong memandang Ten dari atas kebawah

Tuh kan dia jadi orang yang menyebalkan lagi, batin Ten

"Ayo kita kekelas" ucap Taeyong riang dengan senyumnya yang cerah

Hell, Ten benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Taeyong yang seperti ini

"H-hyung bisa kau lepaskan tanganku" Ten benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan Taeyong yang terus-terusan memegang tangannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita meresmikan hubungan kita" Taeyong lagi-lagi tidak menggubris ucapan Ten

"hhah? H-hubungan apa?" Ten tiba-tiba panik dan merasa akan ada seseuatu yang buruk

"Bukankan sekarang kita berpacaran?"

"a-apa?" wajah Ten memerah

"iya berpacaran, aku akan mengumumkannya lewat radio sekolah. Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" sekarang telinga nya memerah dan wajahnya menjadi panas tiba-tiba

"i-itu…"

"pfftt…HAHAHAHAHA" Taeyong tiba-tiba tertawa keras

Lhoh?

"tidak bisa tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa meneruskan" Taeyong memegang perutnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ten, jangan lupakan ia masih tertawa keras

"a-apanya?" Ten benar-benar bingung

"Wajahmu lucu sekali Ya Tuhan…"

"….."

"Aku hanya bercanda…"

' _J-jadi semua sikap nya tadi hanya bercanda? Sial'_ Ten mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"hei, jangan terlalu serius"

" _orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersama orang seperti ini" Ten mengertakkan giginya kuat-kuat_

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Taeyong berhenti tertawa setelah melihat Ten tidak bereaksi sama sekali

"HYUNG" Ten berbicara keras namun bukan berteriak

"Kenapa Hyung bersikap seperti ini?"

"eh?"

"Apa Hyung menyukaiku?" Tanya Ten to the point, karena ia merasa Taeyong telah mempermainkan perasaanya, dan membuatnya bingung akan persaannya sendiri. Dan ia butuh jawaban, karena ia merasa yakin kalau yang disukainya itu Johnny bukan Taeyong, jadi Taeyong tidak boleh menyukainya dan ia tidak boleh termakan sikap baik Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap tajam Ten dan kemudian tesenyum

"Iya, aku menyukaimu" Taeyong berucap dingin namun terkesan sungguh-sungguh

"HAH?" Taeyong dan Ten serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara

Itu suara Johnny. Johnny mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _._

 _._

Ini udah cepet kan updatenya ~~

Maav kalau semakin absurd -_-

Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Ten setelah Johnny mendengar pernyataan Taeyong

Lalu apakah Taeyong sungguh menyukai Ten?

.

I LOVE YOU TOO menyusul yaa ~~

.

Gomawo buat kalian yang uda sempetin mampir dan review~~

Silent readers mana nih suaranya?

.

RnR yuseyoo'~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning _: beberapa adegan/? Atau dialog terinspirasi dari komik Jepang, jadi jika Readers-nim pernah menjumpai beberapa adegan/? Atau dialog seperti yang aku tulis di Chap ini, itu memang suatu kesengajaan :'v_**

 **Jujur, saya ndak bisa buat Ff pair lain kecuali Taeten :'v. saya ndak ada feel..sungguh -_-**

 **Beda sama OTP aku di EXO. CHANBAEK~~ aku CBHS tapi kalau baca FF BAEK x siapapun (re: Sehun, Luhan, Kai) saya suka, kecuali Kriss, saya ndak ada feel juga kalo Baek x Kriss…jadi maafkan daku kalo ndak bisa buat ff pair selain** **TAETEN** **T.T.**

 **.**

 **Yukk cuss baca ~~ maav kalo kepanjangan, soalnya lagi semangat ngetik ~~ kekeke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOT** **YOU**

"HAH" Taeyong dan Ten serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara

Itu suara Johnny. Johnny mendengarnya.

Ten panik, sedangkan Taeyong menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanya Johnny, ia memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung

"Ya/tidak" Taeyong dan Ten menjawab bersamaan, Taeyong menjawab 'Ya' sedangkan Ten menjawab 'Tidak'. Keduanya saling berpandangan, Nampak raut muka kesal di wajah Ten, namun Taeyong mengabaikannya

"Bisakah kau lewat jalan lain. Kami sedang bicara serius"

"T-tunggu bukan begitu sunbae" Ten berusaha menjelaskan pada Johnny

"Kurasa aku memang harus lewat jalan lain" Johnny merasa canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan taeyong dan ten

"j-Johnny sunbae~~" Ten mengangkat tangannya, seolah-olah sedang menggapai Johnny yang pergi menjauh darinya

"cih, kau berlebihan" Fantasi ten seketika hancur

"Kau~~" Ten menunjuk Taeyong dengan tatapan seram yang ia miliki, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat Taeyong takut.

"kenapa?" Taeyong perlahan melangkah maju mendekati Ten, punggung Ten menabrak tembok, ia tidak bisa lagi untuk mundur. Taeyong memojokkannya, jarak meraka kini sangat dekat. Taeyong sedikit merendahkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ten

"…" Ten menahan nafasnya

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukaimu?" Taeyong ber-smirk

"eh?" Wajah Ten memerah lagi, Ten memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, ia tidak berani menatap Taeyong. Jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat

" _sial~~ kenapa dengan jantung ku, dan kenapa aku tidak berani menatapnya"_

"Apa yang kurang dari ku?" Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya, salah satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya

"Kalau kau menjawabnya berarti kau bodoh-" Taeyong menjeda ucapannya

"-karena berarti kau menyukaiku dan akan kehilangan Johnny" Taeyong berbicara serius

"eh? Apa yang Hyung bicarakan?" Ten kembali menatap Taeyong

"Taeyong Hyung aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu, ayo kita resmikan hubungan kita" itu bukan suara Ten, tapi suara Taeyong yang berpura-pura atau menirukan gaya bicara Ten

Ten hanya menatap Taeyong dengan wajah datar, apa yang Taeyong ini bicarakan? Batinnya

Taeyong mudah sekali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, baru saja dia berbicara serius dan sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi konyol.

"Hiiii….memikirkannya saja sudah merinding, mana mau aku menerimamu jadi kekasihku" Taeyong berpura-pura ketakutan dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

"Ya…apa yang Hyung bicarakan? Siapa juga yang mau jadi kekasihmu" Ten sangat kesal, Taeyong benar-benar mempermainkannya. Baru beberapa saat tadi Ten tersipu dengan ucapan Taeyong dan sekarang Taeyong membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"ah~~ begitu yaa" Taeyong berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru dua langkah ia berhenti

"-jangan sampai kau menyesal mengatakan itu" setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ten

"Cih, apa-apan dia"

* * *

"Mark, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"hmm? Apanya?" Mark memandang Ten bingung

Saat ini mereka tengah mengobrol di dalam kelas, karena Ten menolak untuk pergi ke kantin, ia hanya belum siap bertemu Johnny setelah kejadian konyol tadi pagi

"Apa benar Taeyong Hyung akan membantuku?" Ten menghela nafas, kedua tangannya ia lipat diatas meja sebagai alas untuk kepalanya

"kenapa memangnya?"

"aku merasa telah dipermainkan"

"Di permainkan bagaimana?"

"Tadi pagi Taeyong Hyung bilang ia menyukaiku dan Johnny sunbae mendengarnya. Kurasa ia sengaja mengatakannya karena sebelumnya ia melihat Johnny sunbae" lagi-lagi Ten menghela nafas

"…."

"YAKK! Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Ten mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak pada Mark

"kukira kau belum selesai cerita" Mark nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"semua ini salahmu"

"hha?"

"Iya, salahmu..andai dulu kau mengatakan nama orang yang benar pasti yang dekat denganku sekarang adalah Johnny sunbae bukan Taeyong Hyung"

"Mungkin itu takdir" jawab Mark santai

"apanya?"

"Menurutku Taeyong sunbae memang menyukaimu" ucap Mark asal

Ten sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Mark, namun ia segera bersikap biasa lagi

"Aku hanya mau Johnny sunbae" Ten tetap pada pendiriannya

"Terserahmu saja"

Kemudian hening beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara…Ten sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan Mark sibuk dengan ponselnya

"bagaimana kalau mengatakannya sendir?" seru mark tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Ten buyar

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Mengatakan kalau kau menyukai Johnny sunbae-"

"-Menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung, dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana?"

"A-aku tidak tahu" pipi Ten memerah memikirkannya

"kalau kau mau menyatakan cinta pada Johnny sunbae lebih baik besok saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena besok adalah hari terbaikmu" jari tangan Mark masih lincah di atas layar ponsel

"…"

"Menurut ramalan cinta, besok adalah hari yang paling baik buat zodiakmu untuk menyatakan cinta" Mark antusias sekali, ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia sebut ramalan pada layar ponselnya

"kau percaya ramalan?" Ten menaikkan satu alisnya

"Mungkin saja kau beruntung besok" Mark mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya- sibuk dengan ponselnya

Ten melamun dan memikirkan apa yang barusan Mark ucapkan

' _apa besok aku harus mencobanya?"_ gumam ten dalam hati

* * *

"Apa kau sudah jadian dengan Ten?" Tanya Johnny tiba-tiba saat Taeyong sedang duduk di kantin menikmati istirahat siangnya dengan sekaleng cola. Johnny mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Taeyong

"Kenapa memangnya?" Taeyong berekspresi datar

"Kulihat kalian sering bersama"

"kau ingin tau jawabannya?" Taeyong ber-smirk. Ia meminum Cola nya yang tinggal sedikit

"Eh? Bagaimana yaa?" johnny tersenyum bodoh, ia seperti ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Tapi itu memang benar.

"Dasar bodoh, kita lihat saja-" Taeyong menjeda ucapannya, ia tersenyum

"-yang disukainya kau atau aku" setelah mengatakannya Taeyong beranjak dari hadapan Johnny

"huh? apa maksudnya?"

* * *

" _ **Besok adalah hari keberuntunganmu, keberuntungan dalam hal cinta dan pekerjaanmu. Bagi kamu yang ingin menyatakan cinta lakukanlah besok, karena besok adalah hari terbaikmu, begitu juga bagi kamu yang ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan segeralah mengirim surat lamaran pekerjaan mu besok. Dan bagi yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan pekerjaan hari mu akan akan sangat dipenuhi oleh keberuntungan. Dan warna keberuntunganmu adalah merah, bawalah sesuatu yang berwarna merah agar kamu selalu dipenuhi keberuntungan. Semoga beruntung"**_

Ten mengamati setiap tulisan pada layar ponselnya, ia memang sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan mark tadi siang, ingat..hanya sedikit. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian terdiam seperti sedang berfikir. Ponselnya ia letakkan pada meja nakas dan ia berdiri dari duduknya. ia meraih tas ransel hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, merogohnya kemudian mengeluarkan semua isinya, tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari ia beralih ke laci meja nakasnya, lagi-lagi ia juga tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang TV, dan lagi-lagi sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ketemu. ia menjatuhkan badannya di sofa, berbaring dan memejamkan mata sebentar mungkin akan membuat pikirannya jernih- pikir Ten

Namun tak lama kemudian ia membuka mata dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, di raihnya tas yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dan segera membuka resleting saku depan pada tas dan yeahhh ~~ dia menemukan apa yang dia cari

Sebuah plester bergambar mickey mouse dengan latar warna merah, ia lupa siapa yang memberikan plester kekanakan seperti itu, namun Ten bersyukur masih menyimpannya.

Tunggu..! Plester berwarna merah? MERAH sekali lagi M-E-R-A-H. Jadi apakah Ten sekarang percaya dengan ramalan?

Ten menghela nafas lega dan merebahkan dirinya di kamar tidur, tidak lama kemudian ia sudah mengarungi dunia mimpi.

* * *

Ten sekali lagi mengamati bayangannya pada cermin besar di kamarnya, memastikan penampilannya untuk hari terbaiknya hari ini– menurut ramalan.

Ia menyingkap poni panjangnya ke atas yang menutupi kening, ia tersenyum memandang hasil karyanya, sebuah plester yang merekat manis di keningnya, ia turunkan lagi poninya dan merapikannya lagi.

"Bagus, dengan begitu aku tidak akan ketahuan" Ten menyeringai pada bayangannya sendiri

" _jadi apakah kau sekarang percaya pada ramalan?"_ banyangannya di cermin mulai berbicara

"Hah? Aku tidak percaya, hanya ingin mencobanya saja" Ten menyangkal

" _cih, itu sama saja"_

"kurasa aku benar-benar gila sekarang, berbicara pada bayanganku sendiri" Ten mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan segera menyambar tasnya, bergegas menuju sekolah.

* * *

Ten memegang erat kedua tali ranselnya, sebenarnya ia gugup, namun ia sangat percaya diri bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya, ia berjalan santai di koridor sekolah dan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang

"Bagaimanapun aku harus mengatakan perasaanku sekarang"

"Tidak ada hari esok atau lusa, harus sekarang" Ten bermonolog dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi- Johnny

Namun..

"Uh~ sial, kenapa sih mereka selalu bergerombol seperti itu" Ten mendengus sebal

Seperti _dejavu_ kejadian seperti kemarin terjadi lagi, dimana Ten yang ingin bertemu dengan johnny namun tidak bisa karena Johnny sedang di kerumuni/? Yeoja-namja yang merupakan fansnya.

Ten akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, dalam hati ia bersyukur setidaknya pagi ini tidak seperti kemarin – bertemu dengan Taeyong .

.

.

"Hei..Nyonya Lee datang" salah satu teman Ten berteriak heboh ketika Ten memasuki kelas

Ten memandang teman sekelasnya dengan raut muka bingung

"apa yang..?"

"Ahahaha…jadi malu kalau kalian menyebutnya nyonya Lee"

Tunggu sebentar, suara itu…

Ten mencari sumber suara itu, ia seperti mengenalnya..suara itu tidak asing dan..

"HYUNG?" Ten berteriak heboh

Disana, di bangkunya seseorang sedang tertawa bahagia, bergurau dengan teman-temannya , siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyong

Taeyong melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Ten

"Maaf ya, aku bilang pada semuanya kalau kita adalah pasangan kekasih" ucap taeyong santai

"MWO?"

"Hyung, katakan pada mereka kalau itu tidak benar" Ten berteriak lagi

"Sudahlah, kami senang kok kalau kau jadi kekasih Taeyong sunbae" salah satu teman yeoja Ten berkata dengan raut muka bahagia

"B-bukan..ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan" Ten berusaha menjelaskan

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita rayakan hari jadi Ten dan taeyong sunbae?" namja dengan kacamata berucap penuh semangat

"Mark~ tolong aku" Ten memelas menatap Mark, namun yang ditatap justru menatap Ten sekilas dan akhirnya ia ikut dalam euforia teman-temannya

Teayong berjalan mendekat kea rah Ten, lalu ia berbisik tepat di telinganya

"Mulai saat ini, aku yang kau benci ini adalah kekasihmu" ia menatap Ten dengan senyum iblisnya- menurut Ten dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan suasana kelas yang masih ramai.

* * *

"Hei, sudah dengar belum..Ten dan Taeyong katanya sudah jadian?"

"hah? Serius?"

"Tapi setauku dia menyukai Johnny"

"Entahlah"

"Berarti sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih"

"pasti fans nya Taeyong sangat terpukul..hahaha"

Dan gossip-pun berlanjut lebih panjang lagi. Seperti itulah kira-kira obrolan setiap siswa di sepanjang koridor atau dimanapun mereka berada. Dan berita tentang Ten yang menjadi kekasih sunbaenya yang sangat popular itu telah menjadi tranding topic.

.

.

"Yoorin apa kau sudah tau kalau.."

"Aku sudah tau, dan jangan membahasnya"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Yoorin mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar dan kemudian tersenyum licik

Memang ada sebagian yang senang dan tidak senang dengan tranding topic hari ini, itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi. Dan kita tahu siapa yang tidak senang dan siapa yang senang. Kim yoorin, apa kalian lupa dengan nama itu? Baiklah mari kita ingat-ingat lagi. Kim Yoorin adalah ketua fansclub Taeyong, yang sangat ingin menjadi kekasih dari namja populer itu. Dia sebenarnya satu tingkat di atas Taeyong namun ia menolak tua, alias ia memanggil Taeyong dengan 'Oppa'. Dia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang dekat dengan Taeyong- dalam artian selain teman dan fans.

.

..

"Hyung~~ apa berita itu benar?"

"Berita yang mana?"

"kalau Hyung sekarang sudah punya kekasih"

"Win-win dengar, jangan dengarkan berita yang dapat merusak pendengaranmu, okay?" Taeyong mengusak rambut win-win gemas

"jadi..?"

"menurutmu?" Taeyong tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan santai meninggalkan win-win yang masih tidak mendapat jawaban pasti dari Taeyong

"Hyung…mau kemana?" Teriak win-win

Taeyong menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum, dan ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya

Win-win melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus

"ini mencurigakan"

* * *

KRAUK KRAUK

"YAKK! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mark berteriak melihat kelakuan aneh Ten

Ten menyobek-nyobek majalah yang didalamnya terdapat ramalan yang kemarin ia baca dalam ponselnya. Ia menyobek nya dan kemudian memasukkannya dalam mulut

"TEN! MAJALAHKU" Yeri, salah satu teman Ten berteriak

Ten tidak peduli pada Yeri dan tetap fokus pada aktifitasnya

"Ya Tuhan majalahku, padahal aku baru membelinya tadi pagi" Yeri merebut majalahnya dan membolak-balikkan majalahnya. Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kau tidak memakan EXO oppa ku" Yeri memeluk majalahnya dan kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Ten

Ten mendengus

"dasar yeoja aneh, salah siapa meletakkan majahnya disini"

"Menurutku kau yang aneh" Mark yang sedari tadi berdiri, kembali duduk lagi

"dan menurutku semua ini salahmu" Ten memandang tajam Mark

"Apa yang kau.."

"Kau bilang ini hari terbaikku, hari keberuntunganku" Ten memelas, ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan kepalanya pada meja

"Memang begitu kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Lihat sisi positifnya, sekarang kau sudah jadi kekasih Taeyong sunbae..ya Tuhan aku ingin sekali ada dalam posisimu" seru Mark bahagia

Ten memutar bola matanya malas

"kalau kau mau ambil saja dia, aku ingin Johnny sunbae" Ten merengek dan mark hanya memasang wajah datar

"jangan sedih begitu, ini kan hari bahagiamu..belikan aku makan"

"aku sedang tidak bahagia sama sekali, dan aku tidak ingin jadi bahan omongan orang lain" padahal ia sudah menjadi tranding topic.

"TEN" panggil seseorang

Ten menoleh

"hah?" ia terkejut dan kemudian wajahnya menjadi suram lagi- seseorang itu adalah Taeyong

"Makan sama-sama yuk" Taeyong tersenyum cerah

"Aku boleh mengajaknya kan?" Taeyong bertanya pada Mark

"Hah? B-boleh sunbae" Mark sedikit terkejut, pasalnya kenapa Taeyong harus meminta ijin darinya?

* * *

"kenapa diam saja? Apa rotinya tidak enak?"

"….."

Saat ini Taeyong dan Ten sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di atap sekolah, sebenarnya hanya Taeyong yang menikmati makanannya – walau Cuma roti isi- sedangkan Ten sedari tadi hanya diam, memandang kosong rotinya

"Sepertinya moodmu sekarang sedang tidak baik"

"…"

Taeyong menatap Ten sekilas, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap gumpalan awan putih bersih dan langit biru yang cerah.

Posisi Taeyong dan Ten berhadapan. Taeyong menyandarkan punggungnya pada Tembok, sedangkan Ten duduk tepat di depan Taeyong.

"Anginnya kencang sekali"

Ten masih diam, tidak berminat membalas ucapan Taeyong.

Taeyong memakan lagi rotinya, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Ten. Dan ia terkejut ketika mengetahui Ten tiba-tiba menangis

Taeyong reflek berdiri

"hah?! Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" alih-alih berbicara lembut Taeyong malah berbicara keras, mungkin efek terkejut

"Yakk..yakk..jangan menangis" Taeyong sebenarnya sedikit bingung melihat ada orang yang tiba-tiba menangis, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"Hyung…" Ten menatap Taeyong tajam, masih dengan lelehan airmatanya

"Eh?"

"Gara-gara Hyung semua nya jadi kacau"

"Gara-gara Hyung semuanya jadi masalah"

"Semuanya jadi kacau karena aku membencimu Hyung..hiks" Ten berteriak, mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.. taeyong hanya diam, menatap Ten dalam diam, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya

"Kembalikan semua waktuku, kembalikan Johnny sunbae, bisakah kau memutar waktu dimana seharusnya johnny sunbae lah yang bertemu denganku bukan Hyung" Ten mengusap airmatanya kasar

"….." ekspresi wajah taeyong berubah, ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Ten dan sedih mungkin?

Taeyong kembali duduk, dan memasang wajah datarnya lagi

"Padahal hari ini aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Johnny sunbae tanpa bantuan Hyung, tapi sekarang…" Ten mengambil nafas

"-semuanya berantakan"

Taeyong hanya diam menjadi pendengar yang baik, menunggu sampai Ten selesai bicara

"Kenapa selalu ada halangan? Padahal.." Ten menumpukan dagu pada lututnya, tangisnya sudah berhenti sekarang

"-aku sangat menyukai Johnyy Sunbae"

Sulit menebak ekpresi Taeyong aat ini, entah apa yang dia rasakan dan pikirkan saat ini. Ia hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama- datar

"Ten…" Akhirnya Taeyong kembali bersuara, Ten menatap Taeyong bingung

"Sini..pindak kesini" taeyong menepuk-nepuk lantai, tempat kosong disebelahnya

"Kenapa?" Ten berucap ketus

"Kalau kau disana, Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan, anginya terlalu kencang"

"eh?"

Bohong- Taeyong berbohong jika ia tidak mendengar apa yang Ten ucapkan, ia hanya-hanya Taeyong dan author yang tahu

Ten beranjak dari duduknya dan pindah ke sebelah Taeyong duduk, sama-sama bersandar pada dinding

Taeyong menghela nafas dan kembali ke mendongak menatap langit, sedangkan Ten terus menunduk

"Aku tahu, seharusnya aku meminta pendapatmu terlebih dulu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau akan menjadi masalah seperti ini"

Ten mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taeyong yang masih setia menatap langit

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membantumu, agar kau bisa jadi kekasih Johnny, dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku mungkin kita akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Johnny sebenarnya"

"Sudahlah.."

"Eh?" Taeyong menatap Ten dengan raut wajah bingung

"-Bagaimanapun juga saat ini aku justru menjadi kekasihmu dan-" Ten menghela nafas

"-Johnny sunbae pasti salah paham"

Lagi-lagi Taeyong menatap Ten dengan tatapn yang sulit di artikan dan

PUK

"eh?"

Taeyong menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Ten, ia bersandar nyaman.

"YAKK! Apa-apaan?" Ten berteriak protes

"Ngantuk" Taeyong memejamkan matanya

"…"

"Daripada stress, lebih baik kau ambil sisi positifnya?" Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menyamankan posisinya, masih dengan mata yang terpejam

"sisis positif?"

"Apa kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"Sepertinya Johnny sudah mulai menunjukkan kalau dia menyukaimu"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Dan…"

Ten menatap Taeyong yang masih belum mengubah posisinya

"Terserah kalau kau memang membenciku, tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menyukaiku walaupun hanya sebagai teman"

Entah kenapa ada kesedihan di balik ucapan Taeyong, Ten hanya diam, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangan rambutnya. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang, mungkin itu karena ucapan Taeyong

"Apa dia benar-benar tertidur? Aku tidak bisa bergerak" gumam Ten dalam hati

* * *

"Ayo pulang"

"eh?" Ten yang sedari tadi mengemas buku-buka menoleh ke sumber suara

Taeyong menghampiri Ten dikelasnya, semua yang ada di kelas Ten tersenyum dan menyapa Taeyong dengan baik. Ten menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu kelas.

Entah kenapa Ten hari ini berbeda dengan yang tadi, jika tadi ia marah-marah pada taeyong namun sekarang ia lebih pendiam dan penurut.

Ten berjalan di belakang Taeyong, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat bayangan Johnny yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya atau bisa kita katakan kalau mereka bisa saja berpapasan, raut wajahnya mejadi muram dan sedih

"Tunggu.." Ten menahan lengan Taeyong

"kenapa?" Taeyong menoleh ke belakang dan Ten hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek didepannya, seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya- Johnny, dia tidak sendiri tapi bersama dengan Hansol- seseorang yang sudah lama di gosipkan dengan Johnny, mereka terlihat dekat satu sama lain dan bergurau satu sama lain dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Taeyong mengerti sekarang. ia menarik lengan Ten dan memeluknya. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Sekarang posisi Ten membelakangi Johnny, jadi ia tidak dapat melihatnya. Sedangkan posisi Taeyong yang tadi membelakangi Johnny sekarang Justru menatap Johnny- dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

"jangan di lihat jika kau tidak ingin menlihatnya" ia berbisik di telinga Ten

Taeyong dapat melihat Johhny berbelok arah ke koridor lain di depannya, jadi dia tidak akan berpapasan dengan Johnny.

Ten tentu saja terkejut dengan perlakuan Taeyong. Taeyong yang biasanya bersikap seenaknya kini berubah menjadi Taeyong yang penuh perhatian. Memeluk hangat dirinya

"Taeyong Hyung memelukku" gumam Ten dalam hati, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan pipinya juga berwarna merah tomat sekarang, bukan karena perlakuan Taeyong tapi ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa jantung Taeyong juga berdetak lebih cepat, sama seperti dirinya, karena posisi mereka yang terlalu intim/? Jadi Ten dapat merasakannya.

"Apa…Taeyong Hyung menyukaiku?" Tanya nya dalam hati

Taeyong melepas pelukannya saat dirasa johnny sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo pulang"

Dan Ten lagi-lagi terkejut dengan sikap Taeyong dan ia juga terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja menerima uluran tangan Taeyong.

Posisi mereka masih sama dengan taeyong yang berjalan di depan Ten, namun bedanya adalah jari tangan mereka saling bertaut sama lain.

Ten menunduk memperhatikan tautan tangannya dan taeyong, merah di wajahnya semakin kentara, ia merasa ini seperti _dejavu_ lagi. Sedangkan Taeyong masih berkekspresi dingin seperti biasanya

"Apa aku sekarang menyukai Taeyong Hyung?" Ten bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia masih belum yakin akan hal itu

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 _ **NEXT CHAP**_

"Aku juga menyukaimu sunbae"

"Barusan kau mendengar yang kami bicarakan kan?"

"Ya, dan maaf aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya-"

"-yang tadi itu membuat kepalaku sakit, sepertinya aku akan ke ruang kesehatan saja"

"dan kalian mengobrol-lah dengan nyaman"

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kuantar?"

"tidak usah"

.

.

.

Tengkiyu buat fav, follow dan review nya..author terhura masih ada yang nungguin Chap selanjutnyaa (^O^)/

Udah cepet lagi kan ini ? heheh

.

Baidewei.. author dari kemaren badmood liat TL penuh dengan kissing scene Chanyeol sama Mabel ╥﹏╥

Baekhyun guwehhh gimana oyyyy! ╥﹏╥

Yess… I'm CBHS ヽ(^^)ﾉ

.

The last, RnR yuseyooo ~~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeong yeorobun~~**

 **Author mohon maaf lahir batin yaa ^^**

 **Makasih yang uda support author di ff JEALOUS [** **Lee. Cheetah** _ **, TAETEN4LYF, dewi sekar, Lavender, niche, Nabilla Jung, Two Lil' Monster, Dorkie Serenada, dan juga buat AnngieChannieYL yang selalu nge-PM author]**_

 **Maksih juga Buat review-ers di ff JEALOUS [** _ **Kookies, Yong10Forever, Arsy Aulia, Meani Jaeyong, Indah20Sehunxi, Nana mitsuke, nct127, dtime, tenneo3, PrincessDoyoung, Guest**_ **]**

 **Tak ketinggalan juga Author ucapin terimakasih buat Review-ers ff NOT YOU 5[** _ **MrsChoi305, AnngieChannieYL , OShnl947, dadaus06, 36, Cheon yi, Dewi430, Nabilla Jung, minghaonoona, crushonyours, Iceu Doger, .1654, Young10Forever, PrincessDoyoung, Tipo, tae10, niche, kookies, El Lavender, MarkLeeIsCute, PrinceChocolate45, tenneo3, tenny, XavieraSuh, victli9ht, aigoo, Anggi Pris Pyromaniac Exo-1924, exostalker, Mavis Chittapon Sakamaki, yana, oomuoMingyu, tete, mingyukes, xiahtic, keziaf, Guest**_ **]**

 **Semoga tidak ada yang ketinggalan ^^**

 **Yukk cuss bacaa ~~**

* * *

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang aku sukai?" Ten menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur kesayangannya, ia menutup mukanya dengan boneka Pororo

"AKKKHHHHH~~~" Ten berteriak frustasi, suara teriakannya teredam oleh bantal pororo-nya

"Aku masih menyukai Johnny sunbae kan? Tapi kenapa dadaku selalu berdegup ketika bersama dengan Taeyong Hyung?" Ten mengangkat bantal pororonya dan membuangnya asal, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tanpa sadar ia mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

.

.

 **NOT YOU**

"Ayo naik" saat ini Taeyong dan Ten berada di parkiran sekolah, beberapa menit yang lalu Ten melihat Johnny pulang bersama dengan Hansol dengan menaiki mobil sport hitam milik Johnny

"Hei" Suara Taeyong membuyarkan lamunan Ten

"Ayo naik" Taeyong mengulangi ucapannya lagi

"Kenapa Hyung pakai Scooter? Kemana mobilmu Hyung?" Ten masih belum naik, ia masih berdiri disamping Scooter matic berwarna putih milik Taeyong

"Cepat naik" Taeyong tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ten, dan melemparkan satu helmnya pada Ten

Ten dengan sigap menerima helm itu lalu mendengus sebal, dengan masih setengah hati ia menaiki scooter putih itu.

"Pasti menyenangkan kalau pulang bersama dengan Johnny sunbae"

"Pegangan" taeyong berucap tanpa ekspresi

Lagi-lagi Ten mendengus karena ucapannya tidak digubris oleh Taeyong.

Dengan tidak ikhlas ia memegang baju seragam Taeyong dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, Ten tidak mau jika harus berpegangan erat atau bahkan sampai memeluk Taeyong. Namun pendiriannya hancur seketika ketika tiba-tiba Taeyong memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Ten hampir terjungkal kebelakang jika ia tidak berpengangan erat, ia hanya reflek – begitulah pikir Ten. Bahkan sekarang kedua tangannya saling bertaut memeluk tubuh Taeyong. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ten, Taeyong tersenyum dibalik kaca helmnya. Ten dapat merasakan punggung hangat Taeyong, ia juga dapat menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh tegap itu. Tanpa di perintah oleh siapapun jantungnya kini tengah memukul keras tulang rusuknya. Semilir angin sore serta langit senja bak lukisan pelukis handal mewarnai dua sejoli sesama jenis membelah ramainya jalanan Seoul sore itu.

* * *

"Aku Pulang"

"Aigoo~~ kenapa kau kelihatan bahagia sekali" Nyonya Lee- ibunya Taeyong yang saat ini tengah menonton drama di ruang keluarga reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara ketika mendengar suara si anak berteriak

Taeyong melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak, ia mendekati ibunya dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Mencomot keripik kentang yang berada di atas meja tanpa mencuci tangan terlebih dulu.

"Hei, cuci tangan mu dulu"

Taeyong tidak mengindahkan ucapan ibunya dan masih terus memakan keripik kentang, sekarang toples keripik kentang itu sudah berpindah ke pangkuannya.

Nyonya Lee hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala, pasrah dengan kelakuan taeyong yang keras kepala

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

Taeyong menoleh dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Apa?"

"Jangan bohong, Umma tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan"

"Sok tau" Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih menatap layar TV didepannya, ia meraih remote TV yang berada tepat disebelahnya kemudian mengganti Channelnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menggantinya?" Umma-nya berteriak protes

"Menonton drama tidak bagus untuk kesehatan"

"Bocah, sepertinya tadi menyenangkan sekali ya?" Suara yang sangat tidak asing

Dua orang beda jenis dan beda usia serentak menoleh kesumber suara, dilihatnya namja paruh baya tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan melonggrakan dasi yang dikenakannya. Ia menaruh tasnya di meja dan duduk disebelah Taeyong. Kini Taeyong berada di tengah-tengah antara umma dan appa-nya

"Apanya?" Taeyong menatap heran sang Appa

"yeobo, apa kau tahu, tadi aku melihat ada dua namja berboncengan romantis menaiki scooter berwarna putih"

"UHUKKK" Taeyong tersedak, dengan segera ia menyambar gelas berisi air putih di depannya

"Wahh~~ benarkah? Pantas saja aku tadi melihat ada yang sedang bahagia" Sang umma mengedipkan mata pada Taeyong

"Apa Appa tadi mengikutiku?"

"Hei, apa sebegitu menyenangkannya berboncengan dengan kekasih sampai tidak mengenali mobil Appanya sendiri? Bahkan Appa tadi sempat memanggilmu di pemberhentian lampu merah tapi kau mengacuhkannya"

"Kapan?" Taeyong reflek berteriak

"ya..namanya juga dunia milik berdua" Umma Taeyong tertawa bak nenek sihir membuat Taeyong dan sang Appa bergidik ngeri, Taeyong tidak habis pikir kenapa keluarganya bisa sangat aneh seperti ini? Dan apakah dia benar-benar anak kandung dari Appa dan Ummanya karena sifatnya yang terlalu berbeda dengan orang tuanya? Oke, Taeyong mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh.

Seolah mendapat firasat buruk , sang Appa dan Taeyong buru-buru meniggalkan sang Umma yang masih tertawa. Ummanya jika sudah tertawa pasti membuat sakit telinga dan saking bahagianya biasanya sang umma akan bernyayi random dan membuat siapapun ingin menyumpal mulut sang umma dengan tisu gulung. Oke itu berlebihan. Tapi serius jika kau mendengar Nyonya Lee bernyanyi random dengan lirik asal dan nada yang tidak jelas itu cukup membuatmu sakit kepala.

BRAAAKKKK

Taeyong membanting pintu kamarnya keras, kenapa umma dan appanya senang sekali menggodanya.

"Annyeong adik ipar" Sapa seseorang yang saat ini tengah berbaring tengkurap di tempat tidur Taeyong, orang itu melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum

"LUHAN HYUNG?"

"Ya, ini aku" Luhan bangun dari posisinya dan kemudian duduk bersila

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini? Aku bukan Sehun Hyung, apa Hyung berniat selingkuh dengan ku?" terkadang Taeyong bisa sangat berpikiran aneh dan tidak masuk akal

Luhan merotasikan bola matanya, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa namja sekeren Taeyong bisa se-ngawur/? itu kalau bicara. Kau pikir kau tidak begitu Lu?

"Bodoh, cepat sini"

Taeyong dengan malas berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dimana luhan berada. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di tepi tempat tidur

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mau cerita sesuatu?"

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Luhan

"Aku tahu kau pasti sekarang sedang bingung dengan perasaanmu"

Taeyong terdiam, ia sepertinya tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa aku benar?"

"jangan sok tahu Hyung" Taeyong berniat berdiri namun tangan Luhan dengan sigap menahan lengan Taeyong

"Ceritalah, kau tahu kan aku ini adalah orang yang pintar menjaga rahasia dan bisa diandalkan" Luhan mencoba berbicara lembut

"Apanya? Bahkan Hyung punya lebih dari seribu mulut"

"Cerewet, cepat cerita" kesabaran Luhan habis, dan akhirya ia kembali menjadi Luhan seperti biasanya

Taeyong terdiam, apa iya ia harus menceritakan masalahnya dengan Luhan? Walaupun Luhan itu ember dan bocor jika digabung menjadi ember bocor tetapi terkadang Luhan bisa jadi orang yang dapat diandalkan- jika Taeyong tidak salah tebak.

Taeyong menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa di andalkan selain Hyung"

Luhan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari tangannya sambil membusungkan dada, ia patut berbangga akan pujian dari Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya merotasikan bola matanya melihat kelakuan calon kakak iparnya itu. Ia lalu mengangkat kakinya dan duduk bersila menghadap Luhan

"Hyung..sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya" Taeyong berkata lirih, ia menunduk. Sedikit malu membuat pengakuan di depan Luhan. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia terlibat pembicaraan yang serius dengan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu" ucap Luhan antusias

"Dia terlalu membenciku Hyung"

"Hei..ini bukan Lee Taeyong yang kukenal, kenapa kau pesimis sekali"

"Lagipula, Ten menyukai orang lain"

"Itu kau Lee Taeyong"

"Bukan"

"Kau"

"Bukan"

"Kau"

"Hyung, berhenti!"

Ternyata ia telah salah bercerita dengan Luhan, ia berharap mendapat pencerahan dari Hyung nya namun malah berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil.

"Aku ingin tidur, Hyung silahkan keluar" Usir Taeyong

Taeyong berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menghela nafas lelah dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"Hei jangan tidur dulu" Luhan menarik-narik lengan baju taeyong

"Hyung, pergilah, aku lelah" Ucap Taeyong dengan mata masih terpejam

"Aku ingin jujur tentang sesuatu padamu"

"hmm..apa?"

"Sebenarnya…" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya ia sedikit ragu menceritakannya pada Taeyong

"katakan saja Hyung" Taeyong sedikit membuka matanya

"Sebenarnya Aku dan Sehun berbohong soal perjodohanmu dan tentang pindah ke China juga" luhan akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tidak tega juga dia melihat Taeyong seperti ini.

"MWO?" Taeyong reflek terduduk, ia membulatkan matanya. Benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan, pantas saja Luhan dan Sehun Hyungnya tidak memperbolehkannya bertanya langsung pada Umma dan Appanya.

"T-Tapi kau lihat kan bagaimana umma dan appa sangat menyukai Ten, dan..dan kau sekarang juga menyukainya, hmm…mungkin Ten juga menyukaimu" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Taeyong dengan menceritakan sisi positif dari kebohongannya

"Ya Tuhan, Hyung telah menjadikanku perusak hubungan orang" Taeyong mengusap kasar mukanya

"Jika aku tahu semua ini hanya permainan Hyung dan Sehun Hyung aku pasti tidak akan menempatkan Ten dalam posisi yang sulit. Setelah ini pasti Ten akan semakin membenciku" Lanjut Taeyong, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

"M-maafkan hyung, Hyung hanya ingin kau memiliki kekasih. H-Hyung akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ten. Hyung berjanji" ucap Luhan penuh penyesalan

Taeyong menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menghela nafas lagi dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Alasan Luhan benar-benar konyol, ingin agar Taeyong memiliki kekasih? Cih yang benar saja?

"Tidak perlu Hyung, Aku yang akan mengataknnya sendiri pada Ten" Ucap Taeyong penuh dengan keyakinan

"Baiklah" Luhan menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Taeyong dan ia tidak ingin memaksa atau mencegahnya. Ia lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Taeyong dan meletakkan tangan dan kakinya di atas tubuh Taeyong seperti sedang memeluk guling

"HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Menemanimu tidur" Luhan tertawa kecil, ia senang sekali menggoda calon adik iparnya ini.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan penolakan dari Taeyong dan Luhan yang terus menempel pada Taeyong.

* * *

"Ayo pulang" Ten berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah mengemasi buku-bukunya

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau hari ini piket kelas" Mark masih setia mengemasi buku-bukunya

"jadi? Kau mau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja-" Mark tersenyum manis

"tidak" dan kemudian merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar

"Aku pulang dulu..bye" Mark berlari meninggalkan Ten yang terus mengumpat padanya

"Yak! Jadi kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?"

"Yakk..Mark Lee..sialannn" ten berteriak heboh di situasi kelas yang sudah sepi

"menyebalkan" Ten terduduk lesu, mempoutkan bibir tipisnya dan menjatuhkan keningnya pada meja

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk meja Ten

"Ayo pulang"

"Eh?" ten mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya- Lee Taeyong

"tidak bisa, aku harus piket dulu" Dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lesu lagi dan bergegas berdiri, menjalankan tugas piketnya tentu saja

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu"

Taeyong duduk di bangku paling depan, ia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Dan netranya terus memperhatikan sosok yang sedang menghapus papan tulis di depannya.

Ten yang merasa Taeyong sedari tadi memperhatikannya merasa canggung bercampur malu, wajahnya memerah karena Taeyong sedari tadi hanya diam dan terus memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak pulang duluan saja sih?" Ten berucap ketus, mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya

"Hmm?" Taeyong bergumam

"Kalau Hyung disini sebaiknya membantuku bukannya hanya diam saja"

'kan malu kalau diliatin terus seperti itu' lanjut Ten dalam hati

Ten masih dengan kegiatannya menghapus papan tulis, ia bergeser ke kanan untuk menghapus tulisan yang berada di sebelah kanan.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan Johnny"

"eh?" Ten menengok ke belakang, menatap bingung Taeyong

"Aku dengar katanya dia sudah jadian dengan namja yang kemarin pulang bersama dengannya"

"Hansol?"

"Ya"

"Oh" ten berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti

"Kaget ya?"

"….."

"Hansol manis, makanya Johnny suka dengan dia, kalau dengan hansol sih pasti menyenangkan, dia kan orangnya kalem dan tidak hobi berteriak"

' _apa sih maksudnya_?' batin Ten bergumam, ia meremas penghapus papan tulis sekuat yang ia bisa. Dengan tatapan tajam dan emosi yang mengebu ia berbalik menatap Taeyong

"Jadi menurut Hyung aku ini bukan orang yang baik untuk Johnny sunbae?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu" Taeyong berdiri, ia mendekat pada Ten dan merebut penghapus papan tulis yang ia pegang.

"Kau pasti tidak sampai jika menghapus yang sebelah sini" Taeyong bergerak untuk menghapus tulisan yang paling atas di papan tulis

Ten mengamati sosok tampan itu dalam diam, ia masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap taeyong selama ini

"selesai" Taeyong mengembalikan penghapus papan tulis itu pada tempatnya

"Ayo pulang" Taeyong tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambut Ten sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas

Ten lagi-lagi merona dibuatnya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan meletup-letup yang memukul tulang rusuknya. Ia sedikit berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Taeyong yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kelas.

Ia berjalan di belakang Taeyong dengan terus memandang punggung tegap itu.

' _sesaat aku merasa menyukainya, seandainya-_ '

' _seandainya saja rasa suka ku ini bisa terus bertambah dan membanjiri perasaanku_ ' batinnya bermonolog, ia menurunkan pandangannya, mengehela nafas dan tiba-tiba keningnya membentur sesuatu di depannya.

"Kalau jalan lihat kedepan"

Ten mendongak, ternyata yang barusan ia tabrak adalah dada bidang Taeyong. Karena Ten sangat lama [berjalan] makanya Taeyong secara mendadak berbalik dan mengehentikan langkahnya.

Taeyong kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan ten dan mengandengnya menuju tempat parkir.

' _ketika Taeyong Hyung memperlakukanku dengan lembut aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku bahagia, meskipun Hyung bukan orang yang aku inginkan'_ Batin Ten

"Hyung" Panggil Ten pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Taeyong

"Hmm?" Taeyong berbalik untuk menatap Ten

"Besok aku akan mencobanya lagi"

"…."

"Aku akan mencoba mengatakan perasaanku pada Johnny Hyung"

'Ya, aku harus mengatakannya dan memastikan sendiri sebenarnya siapa yang aku sukai'- kata-kata itu tertahan dalam hatinya, ten tidak dapat mengatakan nya pada Taeyong

"Terserah" Taeyong berucap dingin tanpa ekspresi, pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Ten.

Dalam diam sebenarnya ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ten. Disatu sisi ia menikmati saat-saat berdua dengan Ten, ia tidak bisa bohong jika ia benar-benar menikmati dan menyukai moment seperti ini, namun disisi lain ia merasa bersalah pada Ten, ia telah menempatkan Ten pada masalah yang rumit, membuatnya terlalu jauh denga orang yang dia sukai dan sekarang menjadi kekasih bohongannya gara-gara kebohongan yang dibuat Hyung nya.

"Hyung.."

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Taeyong Hyung.."

"….." Masih belum ada jawaban juga, Taeyong terus saja berjalan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Ten

"eh?" akhirnya Taeyong merespon Ten, karena Ten sengaja menghentikan langkahnya, yang mana membuat Taeyong mendadak berhenti juga

"Hyung kenapa sih?" Tanya Ten kesal

"Apanya?"

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi Hyung tidak mendengarnya"

"Ah benarkah?"

Ten memutar bola matanya, hening sesaat, keduanya masih diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Taeyong akhirnya memecah keheningan. Ia mendadak serius

"Apa?" Ten merasa dag dig sendiri, tatapan tajam Taeyong membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, hal serius apa yang ingin dibicarakan Taeyong? Kenapa ia menjadi sangat gugup

"Sebenarnya.." Taeyong menjeda ucapannya, menarik nafas sebentar dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dan Ten masih dengan rasa gugupnya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Taeyong. Ten mengigit bibir bawahnya gemas, ia sedikit menahan senyumnya yang jelas tidak tidak terlihat oleh Taeyong

"Sebenarnya… aku hari ini tidak bawa mobil lagi"

"Hah?" Ten melongo, senyumnya luntur dan rasa gugupnya menguar bersama debu yang tak kasat mata. Ten berfikir bahwa Taeyong akan menembaknya atau mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting..tapi ternyata..

Jadi apakah kau berharap Taeyong menyukaimu? Dan apakah sekarang kau menyukai Taeyong juga? – Ten menggeleng kuat, pemikiran bodoh dari mana itu, Ten mencoba manampiknya, ia merasa benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya..Johnny sunbae ya benar Johnny sunbae- Ten terus menanamkan nama Johnny dalam pikirannya, namun ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa nama Taeyong-lah yang saat ini mendominasi isi kepalanya.

Tarikan lembut dari Taeyong menyadarkan lamunan Ten, ia kembali berjalan dalam diam menuju ke tempat parkir.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ten, Taeyong juga sedang beradu argument dengan pikirannya.

Di satu sisi ia ingin jujur namun disisi lain ia tidak ingin Ten semakin membencinya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan moment seperti ini, karena sepertinya Ten sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Ia hanya butuh waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Ya hanya butuh waktu yang tepat.

* * *

*Ke esokan paginya*

Ten tengah berhenti di penyebrangan jalan, jalanan pagi itu cukup sepi tidak seramai biasanya, ia sesekali bernyanyi random menunggu lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menunggu bersamanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian lampu yang tadinya merah berubah menjadi hijau, Ten dan yang lain berjalan santai untuk menyeberang. Saat langkah kaki mungilnya hampir mencapai sisi jalan, terlihat dari arah kiri Ten sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat padahal lampu rambu belum berubah warna, Ten tidak menyadari hal itu, ia terlambat meyadarinya, mobil itu kini sudah 30 cm di depannya, ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, tubuhnya kaku, bahkan merapalkan doa-doa pun ia tak sempat

BRUKKK

Seseorang menariknya saat mobil itu sudah sangat dekat dan hampir menabrak tubuh Ten. Seseorang itu memeluk tubuh Ten, melindunginya dari goresan permukaan trotoar yang keras.

Ten masih belum mengedipkan matanya, ia terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Tubuhnya masih menegang, ia benar-benar shock

"Akhh" suara rintihan dari seseorang membuatnya berkedip dan tersadar

"Taeyong Hyung?" Ten semakin shock melihat siapa yang baru saja menolongnya.

Taeyong memegang lengan kirinya yang tergores trotoar

"H-Hyung k-kau tidak apa-apa?" Ten panik melihat Taeyong yang terluka, walaupun hanya luka ringan, tapi Ten merasa sangat bersalah akan hal itu.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Tenang saja" Taeyong mencoba menenangkan Ten yang terlihat panik dan merasa bersalah.

"tapi.."

"Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu" Taeyong tersenyum, ia kemudian mencoba berdiri dan dengan cekatan Ten membantunya.

"Gomawo Hyung" Ten berucap lirih dan rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya

"hmm" Taeyong bergumam dan mengangguk

.

.

 **Other side**

"Akhhh…SIAL" seseorang berteriak dan memukul stri mobilnya

"Seharusnya kau mati hari ini, tapi mungkin Tuhan sedang baik padamu" orang itu membuka masker hitamnya dan melemparnya ke belakang.

Ia merapikan dandanannya dan memutar balik arah mobil

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencobanya lagi" Ia meremas setir mobil dan mengehentikan mobilnya sebentar. Ia meraih nametag yang berada pada dashboard mobil dan memasangnya pada dada kirinya. KIM YOORIN – tulisan itu terukir jelas pada nametag nya. Ia tersenyum licik dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi lagi.

.

.

.

"kembalilah ke kelas, 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi"

"Apa hyung tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau fikir aku anak kecil?"

"T-tapi kenapa Hyung bisa ada di sana dan menolongku?"

"Aku diantar oleh Sehun Hyung, dia menurunkan ku di sekitar situ. Dan aku tidak sengaja melihatmu. Seperti itulah. Apa kau puas?"

Ten mengangguk

"sekarang kembalilah ke kelas, sebentar lagi Yoona noona (petugas ruang kesehatan) pasti datang dan merawat lukaku"

"Baiklah, Aku akan kesini lagi nanti" Taeyong hanya bergumam sebagai balasan

Ten berlari dan berhenti di depan pintu, ia kembali menengok ke arah Taeyong, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruang kesehatan karena bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

Dan tak lama kemudian Yoona noona terlihat memasuki ruang kesehatan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Hoobae kesayangannya itu terluka, dengan telaten ia membersihkan dan mengobati luka Taeyong dan tak ketinggalan juga petuah panjang lebarnya bak seorang kakak yang mengomeli adiknya ketika adiknya melakukan kesalahan.

* * *

Ten sesekali mengamati jam dinding yang berada di kelasnya, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam pelajaran kali ini. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan apa yang sedang songsaenimnya bicarakan didepan. Ia bergerak gusar, kenapa setiap detik terlihat sangat lama. Mengecek jam dinding lagi, dan oh- 10 menit lagi waktunya istirahat. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taeyong. Benar, sedari tadi yang dipikirkannya hanya Taeyong, ia terlalu khawatir, walaupun itu Cuma luka ringan tapi itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek jam dinding.

" _Shit_ " Ten mengumpat dalam hati, masih 8 menit lagi..kenapa sangat lama sekali.

Ten tidak bisa menunggu lagi, ia harus segera keluar dari kelas ini.

Ten mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas

"Ya, ada apa Ten?" Songsaenim bertanya pada Ten

"A-aku ingin ke toilet saem" Ten berakting sedang menahan hasrat nya untuk buang air kecil

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu, 5 menit lagi pelajaran selesai"

"A-aku tidak bisa s-saem" Ten tergagap menandakan ia benar-benar ingin buang air kecil

"baiklah, silahkan keluar"

"T-Terimakasih saem" Dengan masih berakting ia berjalan keluar kelas, dan menghela nafas lega setelah menutup pintu kelas.

Ten berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, menjenguk Taeyong tentu saja, satu belokan lagi dan dia akan sampai. Namun—

"Ten" seseorang memanggilnya

Ten menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Johnny mendekat ke arahnya

"ya?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja" entah kenapa Ten tidak gugup seperti biasanya.

"bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Johnny menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Johnny berdehem untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya

"Sebenarnya..selama ini aku menyukaimu" Dengan lancar dan sungguh-sungguh Johnny menyatakan perasaanya

' _Eh? Apa ini sungguh-sungguh?'_ gumam Ten dalam hati

Ten sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Johnny, bahkan ia lupa kalau seharusnya ia lah yang akan menyatakan perasaannya, ia terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Taeyong.

' _bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa?'_ Ten benar benar bingung sekarang

"M-maaf sunbae, aku perlu waktu"

"Iya, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" Johnny tersenyum kecut

' _HAH? Apa yang..apa yang barusan ku katakan? Bodoh..ini kesempatan bagus kenapa aku tidak bilang jika aku juga menyukainya?_ ' ia reflek membekap mulutnya sendiri, Ten mengumpat dalam hati atas kebodohannya

Ia melihat Johnny berbalik dan akan pergi meninggalkannya

"Sunbae tunggu"

Ten sedikit berteriak dan otomatis Johnny menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lagi menghadap Ten.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sunbae"

Ten menyatakan perasaanya bertepatan dengan Taeyong yang saat itu tengah berjalan di belokan tempat Ten dan Johnny berada. Taeyong hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya karena tujuan awalnya adalah pergi ke kantin membeli minum.

Ten kaget bercampur gugup ketika melihat Taeyong muncul secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa ia merasakan jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat, bukan perasaan bahagia atau semacamnya, melainkan perasaan takut dan panik- terlalu sulit mengungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

"Barusan kau mendengar yang kami bicarakan kan?" Johnny tersenyum puas ketika melihat Taeyong yang juga mendengar pernyataan Ten

"Ya, dan maaf aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya-"

"-yang tadi itu membuat kepalaku sakit (re: kejadian waktu menolong Ten), sepertinya aku akan kembali ke ruang kesehatan saja" Taeyong memegang kepalanya dan berbalik kembali ke ruang kesehatan. ia mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke kantin, pernyataan Ten membuat rasa hausnya menghilang entah kemana.

"dan kalian mengobrol-lah dengan nyaman" lanjut Taeyong sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kuantar?" Ten reflek mengejar dan memegang lengan Taeyong

"tidak usah" Taeyong berucap dingin dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah dingin juga

DEG

' _kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, padahal Taeyong Hyung sudah biasa berucap dingin seperti itu'_ Ten hanya menatap kepergian Taeyong, punggung tegap itu semakin jauh dan semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ten merasa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

"Ten" itu suara Johnny, Ten menengok ke arah Johnny dan tersenyum- senyum yang dipaksakan

Ten melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang bersama Johnny, Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Taeyong sampai tidak menyadari sedari tadi Johnny memperhatikannya.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Ten kembali menenggok ke arah koridor menuju ruang kesehatan, tatapannya sedih. Sampai akhirnya ia meng-iya-kan ajakan Johnny.

* * *

"Hyung, akan ku akhiri permainan ini" Taeyong menutup panggilan teleponnya

Ia mengehela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur ruang kesehatan.

Drrtt Drttt Drrtt

Ponselnya bergetar, ia melirik id orang yang meneleponnya.

Pada layar ponselnya tertulis _**Luhan Hyung is calling**_

Ia mengabaikannya, tidak menjawab atau mematikan panggilan itu. Ada jeda pada getar ponselnya namun tak berapa lama ponselnya kembali bergetar, ia berdiri menuju meja kerja Yoona dan menyimpan ponselnya pada laci meja itu. Taeyong benar-benar pusing sekarang, tidak ingin diganggu apalagi mendengar ocehan Luhan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yokk nyayi bareng-bareng

 _ **Aye yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **Hands up if u feeling the vibe now**_

 _ **Aye yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **One step two step Go !**_

semua part di Fire Truck suka tapi Cuma part itu yang Author apal XD

semua lagunya keren .

NCT127 DAEBAKKKK \^^/

.

.

Maafkan jika Chap ini kurang memuaskan T.T

Ceritanya semakin acak-acakan T.T

Tapi….2 chap lagi ini bakalan selesai [Author usahain hehe]

Terimaksih atas support kalian semua :')

Love u all… ~~

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian ~~

Gomawo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mark, Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Mark berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya 'mari merapikan buku' nya dan menatap bingung teman sebangkunya

"Johnny sunbae menyukaiku" Ujar Ten

"Lalu? Bukankan seharusnya kau senang akhirnya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"…"

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Mark menyenggol lengan Ten dengan sikunya karena Ten hanya diam saja tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

"iya, kau benar..seharusnya aku senang" Ten memastikan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia seharusnya senang, namun entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Taeyong sunbae?"

"…"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sekarang juga menyukai Taeyong sunbae?" Mark telah selesai mengemas semua buku-bukunya dan menutup resleting tas nya

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya" Ten mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya di depan Mark, masih menyangkal ternyata

"Semakin kau menyangkalnya itu berarti kau benar-benar menyukainya" Mark tersenyum miring

Mark mengangkat tasnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu

"Ayo pulang"

"Kau duluan saja"

"Kenapa?"

"….."

"Kau menunggu Taeyong Sunbae datang kesini?"

"….."

"Bodoh, dia tidak akan kesini" Mark berdecih

"Kami masih punya janji, dia memintaku untuk membantunya agar dia tidak pergi ke China" Ten tidak sependapat dengan ucapan Mark, ia yakin bahwa Taeyong akan ke kelasnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya

"Well, itu hanya alibi..sebenarnya kau kan yang ingin agar Taeyong sunbae tidak pergi ke China" Lagi-lagi Mark tersenyum miring, ia tahu kalau temannya itu hanya bingung dengan perasaanya

"Pikirkan baik-baik, sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal" Mark beranjak dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan Ten seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Ten menunggu Taeyong datang ke kelasnya, tapi Taeyong tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

 _Sepertinya ucapan Mark benar, Taeyong Hyung tidak akan kesini_

Ten menghela nafa, Ia lalu berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah, sepertinya menatap lantai adalah hobi barunya.

Ten berhenti ketika ujung sepatunya membentur ujung sepatu orang lain di depannya.

"Kalau jalan lihat kedepan"

Ten reflek mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum cerah

"Hyung!" Ten berseru riang

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Hyung?" Seseorang didepan Ten tersenyum tampan

Senyum tulus Ten mendadak hilang, hanya menyisakan senyum palsunya, mengusap belakang kepalanya canggung.

Itu Johnny bukan Taeyong.

"Ayo pulang" Johnny menarik pergelangan tangan Ten, memimpin berjalan di depan.

Entah kenapa Ten sangat mengharapkan kalau yang sekarang memegang tangannya adalah Taeyong. Ucapan Johnny mengingatkannya pada Taeyong ' _kalau jalan lihat kedepan'._

Ten terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat parkir, berdiri di sebelah mobil sport milik Johnny

"Ten ayo masuk" Johhny membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ten dan menyuruhnya masuk

Ten mengedipkan matanya, tersadar dari lamunannya

"eh? I-iya"

Bukankan ini yang selama ini Ten inginkan? Pulang bersama dengan Johnny, hanya berdua di dalam mobil mewah milik Johnny dan menikmati romantisme berdua.

Tapi itu dulu, yang ada sekarang Ten justru merindukan Scooter matic Taeyong, perpegangan erat pada perut Taeyong dan menikmati semilir angin sore di atas scooter putih Taeyong, serta menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari balik punggung tegapnya.

Taeyong Taeyong dan Taeyong

Ten benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa setiap detik ia selalu memikirkan Sunbaenya itu, ia selalu menghubungkan apapun dengan Taeyong. Sampai ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Johnny terus berbicara padanya.

"Ten" Johnny yang merasa diabaikan akhirnya memutar kepalanya ke samping

"…"

Johnny mengelus punggung tangan Ten lembut

"A-ah iya?"

"Kau melamun?"

"T-tidak"

"Jangan bohong, bahkan kau tidak menanggapi ceritaku sama sekali"

"M-maaf" Ten menunduk sedih

Johnny hanya tersenyum sebagian balasan.

Tak lama kemudian Johnny menepikan mobilnya, dan berjalan keluar menuju sisi lain mobil, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ten.

"Ayo keluar" seru Johnny setelah pintu terbuka

"wahhh" Ten hanya bisa terkagum melihat bangunan di depannya, bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata _WAH_ sejak keluar dari mobil

"I-ini dimana?" Masih dengan tatapan kagumnya Ten bertanya

"Ayo..kau pasti menyukainya" Johnny menarik tangan Ten untuk memasuki bangunan mewah tersebut

Sesampainya di dalam, Ten hanya bisa melongo melihat interior mewah di dalam gedung yang Johhny sebut dengan _Crème Glacee_ Ciel dalam bahasa Perancis atau Ten menyebutnya kedai ice cream, _toh_ sama-sama menyediakan ice cream, hanya nama tempatnya saja yang berbeda –juga interior yang serba mewah-, bahkan lidah Ten _kesleo_ menyebutkan nama tempat ini. Semuanya serba mewah, serba _bergaya Negara Perancis_ sesuai dengan nama tempatnya, bahkan Ten sudah melupakan nama tempat ini.

Tapi menurut Ten tempat ini terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk sekedar makan ice cream. Ia lebih suka tempat yang sederhana, bahkan Taeyong tidak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat mewah seperti ini. Taeyong biasanya mengajaknya membeli ice cream di mini market terdekat atau di kedai ice cream pinggir jalan. Tuh kan Ten memikirkan Taeyong lagi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan ice cream mereka, bahkan Ten tidak memesannya sendiri, ia biarkan Johnny yang memesankan untuknya. Selain nama menu yang sulit di ucapkan ia juga tidak tahu ice cream seperti apa yang cocok dengan lidahnya dan ia juga tidak sanggup melihat harga yang tertera dalam menu, harga satu porsi ice cream di tempat ini cukup untuk membeli puluhan cup _ramyun_ menurut Ten, sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi sepertinya memang benar begitu. Dari sini ia dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Johnny benar-benar orang yang banyak duit.

Ia menatap Johnny yang sibuk dengan ice cream di depanya, suasana canggung mendominasi mereka. Ten menatap ice cream di depannya, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memakannya dan berakhir dengan adukan random dari tangannya.

"Sunbae..aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ten akhirnya memlilih untuk memulai pembicaraan

"Tentu"

"Sejak kapan Sunbae menyukaiku?" Ten bertanya hati-hati

Johnny meletakkan sendok ice cream nya dan menatap Ten serius

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu-"

"-Apa kau ingat saat Taeyong memperkenalkanmu?"

Ten mengangguk

"Saat itulah aku jatuh hati padamu" Johnny tersenyum lembut

"Kenapa baru sekarang sunbae mengatakan kalau Sunbae menyukaiku?" Ten masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Johnny

"Karena kulihat kau terlalu dekat dengan Taeyong, dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga mendengar bahwa kalian sudah jadian"

Ten tersenyum miris mendengarnya, mendengar nama Taeyong darahnya berdesir hebat

"Aku juga mendengar bahwa Sunbae jadian dengan Hansol"

"Pfttt.." Johnny menahan tawanya

"K-kenapa?" Ten tentu saja bingung ketika melihat Johnny seperti sedang menahan tertawa, padahal tidak ada yang lucu dengan ucapannya

"Jadi Taeyong mengatakannya?"

"huh?" Ten semakin tidak mengerti

"Itu semua adalah idenya. Kemarin lusa Taeyong memberi tahuku bahwa hubungan kalian adalah palsu, dan dia ingin mengujimu apakah kau cemburu atau tidak jika dia menceritakan tentangku dan Hansol"

 _Jadi seperti itu.._

"Lalu ia berkata kalau kau cemburu, dia juga mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Kau menyukaiku, dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya, mengatakan bahwa aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu"

Ten lagi-lagi tersenyum miris, hatinya mencelos. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak rela Taeyong yang menjadi otak dari ini semua

"jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir jika Taeyong menganggumu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Karena sekarang ada aku"

"Iya.. aku sekarang bebas dari Taeyong Hyung" Ten sendiri tidak yakin mengatakannya

"Ten?"

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Hyung juga?" Tanya Johnny serius

"ne?"

"Sama seperti saat kau memanggil Taeyong"

"M-maaf, aku belum terbiasa"

"baiklah"

Hening, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

Ice cream di depan Ten benar-benar sudah mencair, tidak lagi berbentuk ice cream, lagi-lagi ia hanya memainkan ice cream cair itu dengan sendok nya. Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Ten"

"Ne?" Ten mengangkat kepalanya menatap Johnny

"Apa sekarang kita sudah resmi?"

"Resmi?" Ten mengerutkan dahinya

"Resmi sebagai kekasih"

Tubuh Ten menegang, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Bukankah menjadi kekasih Johnny adalah sesuatu yang paling dia inginkan? Lalu apa lagi? Cukup bilang _IYA_ dan selesai.

"Ten?" Johnny memanggil Ten lagi

"N-ne?" Ten berkedip, tersadar dari lamunannya

"I-itu..aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. K-karena aku masih menjadi kekasih Taeyong Hyung" lagi-lagi Taeyong yang ada dipikirannya

"Hei..itu kan hanya status palsu, lagi pula Taeyong sudah mempercayakanmu padaku"

Ada perasaan tidak rela sekaligus tidak terima dengan ucapan Johnny

"T-tapi tetap saja aku harus memutuskan dulu ikatan _palsu_ ini dengan Taeyong Hyung"

Ten mengusap tengkuknya, tertawa hambar dan kemudian diam-diam menghela nafas lega setelah Johnny mengakhiri percakapan itu dengan "Baiklah aku akan menunggumu"

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong sedikit merasa aneh siang ini, ia pulang sendiri. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang, tapi apa? Taeyong mencoba mengingat nya..

 _TEN_

 _Ah iya.._ Taeyong mengingatnya sekarang. Ternyata sesuatu yang kurang itu adalah TEN. Taeyong akhir-akhir ini sudah terbiasa pulang bersama Ten, menjemputnya di kelas dan kemudian mengajaknya pulang bersama, walau teriakan protes selalu keluar dari bibir manis itu. Tanpa sadar Taeyong tersenyum mengingatnya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Luhan dengan mobil biru metallic nya di luar gerbang sekolah, apa Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk menjemputnya?

Tapi tunggu dulu, ia seperti tidak asing dengan namja yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. Taeyong menyipitkan matanya, memfokuskan seluruh atensinya pada namja itu.

Langkahnya semakin dekat dan sekarang Taeyong tahu siapa namja itu, dia benar-benar mengenal namja itu.

"Win-Win?"

Win-win dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya melebar melihat Taeyong berdiri di belakang Win-win. Keduanya saling tatap, memberikan sebuah bahasa isyarat tanpa Taeyong pahami arti dari tatapan Win-win dan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

TINNN TIINNN

Win-win yang saat ini sedang menunggu jemputan dikagetkan oleh bunyi klakson mobil berwarna biru metallic yang berhenti di depannya. Dia tahu betul siapa pemilik mobil itu, namun bukan mobil itu yang dia tunggu.

Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil dengan setelan celana jeans hitam selutut dengan T-shirt polos warna putih.

"Hei.." sapa orang itu

Win-win pura-pura tidak mendengar

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku"

"Ck..apa-an sih Hyung, kenapa datang kesini?" Win-win berbicara ketus, menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya dengan kehadiran Luhan.

Luhan? Ya, Seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil adalah Luhan

"Jangan menyuruhku lagi"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu"

"Tidak biasanya, pasti ada maunya" Win-win melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Bagus kalau kau tahu" Luhan tertawa kecil

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Win-win merotasikan bola matanya

"Taeyong hari ini bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku"

Selalu seperti ini, Luhan selalu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan seputar Taeyong.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Win-win singkat

"Mwo?"

"Hari ini aku banyak sekali tugas Hyung, lagipula dari tadi pagi aku tidak melihat Taeyong Hyung sama sekali"

"Ck..Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melakukannya, Hyung kan tahu kalau aku menyukai Taeyong Hyung"

"Lalu Kun kau kemanakan? Pasti dia kecewa sekali melihat kekasihnya genit pada namja lain"

"Aku tidak begitu"

"Kau iya"

Luhan dan Win-win terlalu sibuk dengan perdebatan kecil mereka, sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Win-Win?"

Luhan dan Win-win serempak menoleh, dan melebarkan matanya- terkejut. Itu Taeyong. Kedua nya lalu saling melemparkan pandangan, menggunakan bahasa isyarat lewat tatapan mata. Seperti _Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?_ Seperti itu.

Apa ada yang penasaran dengan Win-win?

Win-win sebenarnya adalah sepupu Luhan, mereka sama-sama berasal dari China. Di China Win-win sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Qian Kun. Namun kepindahannya ke Korea membuatnya tertarik dengan Taeyong dan secara kebetulan Taeyong adalah adik dari kekasih Luhan- Sehun. Luhan tidak merestui perasaan Win-win pada Taeyong, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Kun untuk mengawasi Win-win selama di Korea. Dan secara kebetulan juga Luhan bertemu dengan Ten ketika menjemput Taeyong. Ia berinisiatif menjodohkan calon adik iparnya itu dengan Ten. Jadi ia menyuruh win-win untuk memata-matai Taeyong dan Ten selama di sekolah, tujuannya agar Win-win menyadari bahwa Taeyong sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya, selain itu ia juga ingin agar Taeyong memiliki kekasih, supaya win-win tidak terlalu terobsesi pada Taeyong lagi. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Win-win menyetujui rencana Luhan dengan ancaman akan mengadukan semua tingkah lakunya yang buruk pada Kun. Dan selama ini Luhan dan Win-win memang menyembunyikan status mereka, tujuannya agar rencana nya berjalan lancar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sehun tentu saja tahu kalau Win-win adalah sepupu Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati setelah menceritakan semuanya

Taeyong hanya menghela nafas

"Hyung, ini semua ide Luhan Hyung" Win-win menunjuk Luhan

"Diamlah bocah" Luhan memukul kepala Win-win main-main

"Sudahlah, lagi pula semuanya sudah terjadi"

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau bisa bijak seperti ini?" Luhan menatap kagum Taeyong

"Ck..berlebihan" Taeyong mendengus

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ten?"

"Err…bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan dia di depanku? Aku sakit hati jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku" win-win mencela ucapan Luhan

"Sayangnya kami tidak ingin tahu" Luhan mengendikkan bahu nya dan memutar kepalanya ke arah Taeyong

"Bagaimana?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada Taeyong

Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya

"Besok aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ten" Luhan menangkap ada kesedihan dari ucapan Taeyong

"Wah benarkah? Apa aku ada kesempatan?" Win-win salah satu yang paling antusias mendengarnya

Luhan memutar bola matanya, sepupunya ini benar-benar merusak suasana

"Bahkan Taeyong sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu"

Win-win mendengus

Taeyong tertawa kecil mendengarnya, mood nya menjadi lebih baik sekarang

Ia menggapit leher Win-win dengan lengannya

"Aku tahu kalau aku ini tampan, sangat tampan. Mungkin lebih tampan dari kekasihmu. Namun jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat mencintaimu" Melepas lengannya pada leher Win-win dan mengusak rambut win-win gemas.

"Antarkan aku pulang Hyung" Taeyong berjalan ke sisi belakang mobil dan mendudukan dirinya disana

Luhan lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya, sebenarnya Taeyong tadi itu mau menasehati atau menyombongkan diri _sih_?

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau lihat yang tadi Hyung..Taeyong Hyung sangat perhatian padaku" Win-win berteriak tertahan.

Bola mata Luhan serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya saking banyaknya ia memutar bola mata. Mungkin jika itu benar maka yang harus di salahkan adalah Win-win.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini seperti biasa Ten menolak untuk pulang bersama Mark, dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu Taeyong, mungkin saja hari ini Taeyong datang ke kelasnya?

Jadi sebenarnya apa lagi yang Ten harapkan dari Taeyong huh? Bukankah Ten tidak menyukainya? Bukankah Ten sudah mendapat apa yang dia mau? Lalu apa lagi?

 _Aku hanya ingin membantu Taeyong Hyung, sesuai janji kami –_ seperti itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan Ten ketika Mark atau bahkan hatinya sendiri bertanya mengapa ia masih menunggu Taeyong

Tak lama kemudian seseorang masuk ke kelasnya, Ten berharap itu Taeyong dan

BENAR !

Itu memang Taeyong

Ten tanpa sadar tersenyum bahagia, dengan semangat berdiri dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Taeyong

"Hyung!" seru Ten

"Apa luka mu sudah sembuh?" Tanyanya kemudian

"Hmm..iya"

Taeyong kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu

"Ini" Taeyong mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Ten

"I-ini…" Ten menatap bingung pada benda yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya, sebuah surat dan kotak kecil berwarna biru

"Ya, aku kembalikan padamu"

"K-kenapa?" Tersirat kekecewaan dalam pertanyaan Ten

"Karena ini bukan untuk ku, kau hanya salah orang. Berikan pada orang yang kau sukai" Taeyong tersenyum

"…"

Ten tidak rela Taeyong mengatakan hal itu, hatinya mencelos mendengarnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu dalam masalah yang sulit"

Aliran darah Ten berdesir hebat, sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya memukul-mukul keras tulang rusuknya

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini, kau bebas sekarang"

DEG

Ia merasakan nyeri pada dada kirinya, lagi-lagi tidak setuju dengan ucapan Taeyong

"Dan..selamat kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" Taeyong tersenyum

"B-bagaimana dengan Hyung? B-bagaimanapun aku harus tetap membantumu Hyung" Ten tanpa sadar mengeraskan suaranya, sebagai bentuk protes dan berharap Taeyong masih membutuhkannya

"Lupakan, semua itu hanya omong kosong. Sehun Hyung dan Luhan Hyung telah membohongiku" Taeyong menunduk dan menghela nafas

"Ja-jadi…"

"Ya, semua hanya permainan mereka. Aku tidak akan dijodohkan ataupun pindah ke China. Semua hanya omong kosong"

Hening…keduanya sama-sama terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing

"Apa kau sedih?" Taeyong melirik Ten yang sedang menundukkan pandangannya, entah apa yang menarik di bawah sana.

"Sedih? Tentu saja tidak. Aku justru sangat senang sekali" Ten menatap Taeyong, tertawa hambar, bukan-bukan seperti ini yang Ten harapkan. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar tidak rela Taeyong mengakhiri semua ini, tapi mulutnya berdusta, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"Ah~~ begitu" Seharusnya Taeyong tahu jika Ten tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Kenyataan seperti ini membuat sakit pada dada kirinya, seolah jantungnya telah diremas dengan kuat yang mana membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Taeyong mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Ten

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia" Lagi-lagi Taeyong tersenyum, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan di hadapan Ten

Ten merindukan yang seperti ini, merindukan saat Taeyong menyentuh rambutnya, mengelus atau mengacak-acaknya. Hal sekecil ini membuat perasaannya menghangat. Ten tidak dapat membalas senyuman Taeyong, otot bibirnya serasa kaku hanya untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke atas, Ten tidak sanggup.

"Apa kau sekarang masih membenciku?" menatap Ten dengan serius. Tangannya masih berada di atas kepala Ten, gerakan random sebelumnya kini berubah menjadi usapan lembut pada pucuk kepala Ten.

"Tentu saja, aku masih sangat membencimu Hyung" Ten memalingkan mukanya kesamping. Lagi-lagi ego menguasai dirinya, dan berterterimakasihlah pada ego yang telah membuat nya tidak bisa jujur pada perasaanya.

Taeyong tersenyum miris mendengarnya, usapan pada rambut Ten terhenti, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari kepala Ten

Ten sedikit tidak rela ketika tiba-tiba Taeyong menjauhkan tangannya dan berhenti mengelus kepalanya, ia menatap Taeyong sedih.

"Terimakasih Ten" dan setelah mengucapkannya Taeyong beranjak dari hadapan Ten, meninggalkan Ten seorang diri.

Perlahan tubuh Ten merosot kebawah setelah kepergian Taeyong, ia meremas surat dan hadiah yang pernah ia berikan pada Taeyong. Cairan bening membasahi pipinya tanpa ia perintah. Dada kirinya berdenyut, rasanya nyeri luar biasa.

"kenapa rasanya sakit" Memegang dada kirinya dan memukul-mukulnya

 **.**

 **.**

Ten berjalan lesu menuju tempat parkir, matanya memerah sembab, entah alasan apa yang akan ia berikan jika nanti Johnny menanyakan ada apa dengan matanaya.

Johhny menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di tempat parkir, karena ia dan Taeyong tiba-tiba saja dipanggil Oh songsaenim, jadi ia tidak bisa menjemputnya di kelas, Ten sebenarnya sudah menolak untuk pulang bersama namun Johhny memaksanya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Mendengar nama Taeyong hatinya mencelos, aliran darahnya kembali berdesir setiap seseorang menyebut namanya.

Di tengah pikirannya yang sedang kacau tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik nya kasar.

Ten sulit untuk memberontak karena dua orang _yeoja_ kini tengah mencengkeram kedua lengannya erat dan menacapkan kuku panjang mereka pada lengan Ten.

Ten tahu siapa mereka, Yoorin dan teman _seperjuangan_ nya.

Yoorin membawa Ten ke ruang kelas yang sudah lama tidak dipakai, debu dan sarang laba-laba mendominasi kelas itu. Yoorin dan temannya mendoronng tubuh Ten kasar hingga membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan pernah mendekati Taeyong oppa lagi" Yoorin tiba-tiba berteriak

"Kalian masih tetap sama, benar-benar gila" Ten berdecih dan tersenyum meremehkan

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kanan Ten, panas dan sakit. Yoeja di depannya ini tidak main-main dengan tamparannya

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga" Yoorin menggeram tertahan

"Psikopat" Ten mengucapkannya penuh penekanan

PLAKKK

Lagi-lagi satu tamparan mendarat di pipi nya, kali ini pipi sebelah kiri

Nafas Ten memburu, dadanya naik turun. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Yoorin, ia tidak bisa lagi lebih sabar dari ini.

BRUKK

Ten mendorong Yoorin hingga terjatuh, punggunya membentur bangku di belakangnya.

"Melawan yeoja adalah tindakan pengecut, tapi kau benar-benar keterlaluan" Ten mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya

"BRENGSEK" Yoorin tiba-tiba berdiri dan menerjang tubuh Ten, tubuhnya terpojok pada dinding, Yoorin mencengkeram lengan Ten dan menancapkan kukunya disana

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala" Yoorin berdesis, tersenyum miring meremehkan, ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dalam saku blazer nya

Sebuah pisau lipat kini berada di tangannya

Ten membualatkan matanya saat Yoorin memamerkan pisau lipatnya tepat di depan wajah Ten. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan.

"Kau benar-benar salah jika membunuhmu adalalah hal yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan" Yoorin tertawa nyaring, benar-benar seperti psikopat

Ten sungguh tidak menduga bahwa Yoorin akan serius dengan ucapannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Yoorin mengangkat pisaunya ke atas dan mengayunkan ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar ia sedari tadi menggumamkan nama Taeyong dalam hatinya, berharap Taeyong akan datang menolongnya seperti dulu.

JLEBBB

Ten semakin melebarkan matanya saat pisau itu menancap pada telapak tangan seseorang. Bukan hanya Ten, namun satu-satunya yoeja disana juga sama terkejutnya.

Orang itu membelakanginya dan menghalau mata pisau itu mengenai tubuhnya. Ten hapal betul siapa pemilik punggung tegap ini.

"H-Hyung…" Ten terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa Taeyong datang untuk menolongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong dengan cepat berlari menuju tempat yang telah diberitahu oleh Soomin- yeoja yang tadi bersama Yoorin. Soomin tidak menyangka jika Yoorin membawa pisau untuk melukai orang lain. Dengan masih memiliki hati yang berperikemanusiaan Soomin berlari keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Yoorin dan mencari seseorang untuk menghentikannya, karena percuma saja jika dia yang menyuruh Yoorin untuk berhenti. Dan secara kebetulan ia melihat Taeyong di koridor sekolah menuju tempat parkir. Dengan nafas yang terengah ia menceritakan semuanya dan menyuruh Taeyong cepat kesana. Johhny yang baru saja selesai dari toilet melihat Taeyong tiba-tiba berlari setelah berbicara dengan Soomin. Johnny bertanya dan Soomin lagi-lagi menceritakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia ceritakan pada Taeyong.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankan sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyakitinya atau kau akan berurusan denganku" ujar Taeyong dingin dan menatap tajam Yoorin

"O-opa tapi aku. ." Yoorin mematung di tempatnya, tangannya bergetar melihat pisaunya melukai orang yang disukainya.

"Berhentilah, kau bisa melukai siapapun" Taeyong menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar menghadapi Yoorin. Taeyong meringis menahan sakit saat ia mencoba mencabut pisau dari tangannya.

Melempar pisau kesembarang arah dan memutar badannya mengahadap Ten

"Ten kau tudak apa-apa?" Tersirat kekhawatiran dari ucapannya

"Hyung tanganmu.." Ten hampir menangis melihat tangan Taeyong

"ini hanya luka kecil" Taeyong tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tujuannya agar Ten tidak terlalu khawatir.

Namun siapa yang tidak khawatir melihat luka yang menganga di depannya dan cairan pekat itu terus menetes membanjiri tangan Taeyong

"TEN" Johnny berlari dan memeluk erat Ten

Ia datang dengan Soomin. Soomin segera berlari menuju temannya- Yoorin dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebelah mana yang sakit?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlontar dari bibir Johnny. Meraba lengan dan wajah Ten yang terdapat sedikit luka disana, memastikan bahwa Ten tidak apa-apa.

Ten mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Johnny, ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan padanya, karena semua fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu titik yaitu Taeyong. Taeyong yang juga menatapnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat Johnny yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Ten. Sepertinya Johnny memang orang yang pantas untuk Ten.

Taeyong menarik nafas panjang dan lagi-lagi tersenyum, menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Perlahan melangkah mundur kebelakang dan berbalik membelakangi Ten dan Johhny

Ten hanya bisa menatap punggung Taeyong yang semakin menjauh, dapat ia lihat cairan pekat berwarna merah itu menetes dari telapak tangannya menyisakan bercak merah pada lantai.

Tangan kanan Taeyong terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya, ia biarkan rasa perih menggerogotinya, lukanya tidak seberapa walau cairan merah itu terus menetes tanpa henti . Ini tidak lebih sakit daripada melihat kebersamaan Ten dan Johhny.

Ten tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tidak bisa menghentikan Taeyong. Ia ingin berteriak menahannya, tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba suara nya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia hanya menatap sedih punggung Taeyong yang berlahan menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa sadar lagi-lagi liquid bening itu membasahi pipinya.

 _Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya..padahal jawabannya semudah ini kurasakan_

 _Aku menyukai Taeyong Hyung_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

Hahanyeong ~~

Sangat minta maaf karena lamaaaaaaaa sangat update nya *bow*

Semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan dan maaf jika terlalu panjang T.T

Terimaksih buat Fav, Follow dan reviewnya..

Review dari kalian membuat Author semangat untuk nulis ^^9

Silent readers jangan malu-malu buat review :3

RnR juseyoooo ~~


	8. Chapter 8

Ten menghempaskan badannya di sofa panjang di ruang tengah, dan melemparkan tasnya dengan asal, terlalu malas untuk berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Matanya sembab, wajahnya serta rambutnya acak-acakan.

Ia menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

Membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap langit-langit, memorinya memaksa untuk mengingat kejadian tadi sore, dimana ia dengan bodohnya membiarkan Taeyong pergi dengan luka menganga pada telapak tangannya. Menyesali kenapa ia tidak dapat menahan Taeyong untuk pergi dan berakhir dengan Johnny yang memeluknya untuk memberikan sebuah kenyamanan serta perasaan tenang. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya ia berulang kali menyebut nama Taeyong dalam hatinya meski yang berada di hadapannya saat itu adalah Johnny.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOT YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tenangkan dirimu dan tutup matamu. Dan lihatlah siapa orang yang pertama kali kau lihat dalam kegelapan, dan kau akan tahu siapa yang benar-benar kau sukai"_

Ten mencoba mengingat baik-baik perkataan Mark setelah ia mengakhiri panggilannya pada teman sebangkunya itu, mungkin ia akan menjadikan Mark sebagai sahabatnya mengingat kedekatan mereka sejak masa orientasi. Seperti biasa, Ten memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya seorang diri. Ia harus bercerita pada seseorang agar perasaanya sedikit lebih baik, dan ia memilih calon sahabatnya itu untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Setelah membersihkan badannya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumahan yang santai, Ten berbaring di atas ranjang dan mencoba mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark.

Menarik nafas dalam, dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

Menutup mata perlahan dan tak lama setelahnya airmata merembes dari balik matanya yang tengah terpejam.

 _Taeyong hyung_

Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Ten untuk menangkap sosok bayangan di tengah kegelapan saat ia menutup mata

 _Taeyong hyung_

Lagi, dengan mantap dan berulang kali Ten terus bergumam menyebutkan nama Taeyong

 _Bodoh, seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal bahwa yang aku sukai adalah Taeyong Hyung_

 _Seharusnya aku meyadarinya sejak awal._

 _Padahal jawabanya sangat mudah aku rasakan, aku menyukai taeyong hyung_

 _Tapi…._

 _Apakah Taeyong hyung juga menyukaiku?_

Ten membuka matanya perlahan, menghapus airmatanya dan menghela nafas

Ia lupa bahwa ia tidak tahu perasaan Taeyong, apakah Taeyong juga menyukainya apa tidak?

Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Taeyong melepasnya dengan sangat mudah dan tidak sedikitpun mencoba mempertahankannya.

Jadi apakah sekarang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

Drrtt Drrrtttt Drrrtttt

Getaran halus pada ponsel yang bergesekan langsung dengan permukaan meja nakas membuat Ten terbangun dari tidurnya. Walaupun ia sudah menonaktifkan _ringtone_ nya, _toh_ ponselnya tetap menghasilkan getaran yang membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Dengan malas dan belum sepenuhnya terbangun ia meraih ponselnya. Menggeser i _con_ berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari seseorang, bahkan Ten terlalu malas untuk sekedar melihat ID si penelepon.

" _Yoboseyo?_ " ucap Ten dengan suara parau dan serak khas orang baru bangun tidur

" _ **Hei..kau masih tidur**_ **"** ujar seseorang di seberang sana dan kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil

"Hmmm" Ten hanya bergumam, belum menyadari siapa yang pagi-pagi meneleponnya

" _ **Aku menunggumu di bawah, cepatlah turun**_ " suara di seberang telepon terdengar lagi

 _Memangnya dia siapa menyuruhku turun kebawah, ini kan masih pa—_

Ten melirik jam dinding

 _-gi. Ya tuhan jam 11.00_

Ten sepenuhnya tersadar dan rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi masih membayanginya kini menghilang entah kemana, ia lalu menjauhkan ponselnya untuk melihat ID si penelepon

 **Johhny Sunbae**

 _Shit_

" _ **Ten, aku menunggumu dibawah**_ "

"Ta-tapi…."

Tuuttt tuttt tutt

 _Sial_

Panggilan terputus

Ten dengan segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan menyambar handuk yang ia gantung pada lemarinya.

Sekitar 10 menit ia telah siap dan bergegas menuju ke bawah menemui Johnny.

Dalam hati ia memuji dirinya sendiri atas kecepatannya dalam mempersiapkan diri mulai dari mandi sampai berpakaian lengkap. Tidak biasanya ia bisa secepat ini.

"M-maaf sunbae" Dengan nafas terengah Ten mencoba berbicara

"Tidak apa-apa" Johnny tertawa kecil

"Kita mau kemana?" Ten bertanya setelah dirasa nafasnya telah kembali normal

"Nonton"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ten tunggulah disini aku akan membeli tiket dulu"

Ten hanya mengangguk patuh.

Di tengah kebosanannya menunggun Johnny, netra nya bergerak random menjelajahi seisi gedung bioskop, namun ia tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Taeyong yang baru saja memasuki bioskop. Taeyong tidak sendiri dia bersama –

 _Win-win? Benarkah ituWin-win? T-tapi kenapa?Apa Taeyong Hyung selama ini menyukai Win-win? Apa mereka sudah jadian?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menggerogoti hatinya, Ten ingin sekali menanyakan langsung pada Taeyong. Tapi kenapa ia harus bertanya? Apa hak nya untuk cemburu? Apakah ia berhak untuk marah?

Cemburu? Marah?

Benar, Ten saat ini sedang berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia marah dan cemburu melihat Taeyong dan Win-Win, namun di sisi lain kenyataan seolah menamparnya, kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Taeyong.

Ten mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya mencari objek lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, namun tetap saja ekor matanya terus mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong dan win-win yang saat ini tengah membeli popcorn dan minuman ringan.

 _sok imut sekali sih_

Ten tanpa sadar mencibir Win-Win yang terlihat terus menggoda Taeyong dengan _agyeo_ nya

 _Cih, bahkan agyeo nya tidak imut sama sekali_

Lagi..Ten terus mencibir Win-win setiap apapun yang dilakukannya

Terlalu larut dengan dunianya, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Johnny telah berada di hadapannya dengan membawa sekantong besar popcorn.

"Ten" panggil Johnny

"….." Ten hanya diam, ia seolah tidak mendengar suara Johnny, karena semua fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu titik.

"Ten" lagi, namun kali ini Johnny mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ten

Ten mengerjap

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"B-bukan, bukan apa-apa" Ten gugup ketika tiba-tiba Johnny mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam 12, arah dimana fokus Ten terus tertuju ke sana sejak tujuh menit yang lalu.

Ten semakin gugup ketika Johnny melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil dua orang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatian Ten

 _Sial_

"Hyung" Suara Win-win terdengar antusias, sedangkan Taeyong hanya berjalan malas di belakang Win-win

"Hyung dengan siapa?" Win-win belum menyadari ada seseorang di belakang Jonny, karena postur tubuh Johnny yang tinggi menutupi tubuh mungil Ten

Johnny tersenyum dan menarik Ten untuk berdiri disampingnya

"Kau?" Win-win terkejut, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum iblis

Sama halnya dengan Win-win, Taeyong juga sama terkejutnya, namun ia lebih bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hyung juga di Theater 3? Berarti kita menonton film yang sama" Win-win tidak sengaja melihat tiket yang dipegang oleh Johnny

"Benarkah?"

Hanya dua orang diantara mereka yang terlihat antusias, dua yang lainnya hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ten yang terus menunduk dan Taeyong yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu di Theater 3 terbuka, menandakan film akan segera dimulai.

Mereka masuk bersama dengan Win-win yang berjalan didepan dengan bergelayut manja pada lengan Taeyong.

Ten mendengus sebal melihat Taeyong yang hanya diam saja alias tidak menolak sama sekali, apapun yang dilakukan Win-win saat ini membuatnya sebal dan marah, semuanya terlihat memuakkan di mata Ten.

Sekarang Taeyong menyesali keikutsertaanya, dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan _**iya**_ saat Win-win mengajaknya untuk menonton. Sangat menyesal karena ia harus bertemu Ten dan Johnny, apalagi mereka bukan hanya bertemu tapi juga berada dalam ruang Theater yang sama, menonton film yang sama dan duduk bersebelahan, dengan Ten dan Win-win yang berada ditengah sedangkan Taeyong dan Johnny berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Taeyong menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa film yang diputar dihadapannya kini adalah film romance, dan dia semakin menyesal karena membiarkan Win-win yang membeli tiketnya tanpa ia periksa dulu apa judul film yang yang tertulis di lembar kertas kecil itu.

Ini bukan gayanya, ia tidak suka film yang terlalu didramatisir, ia benci film cengeng, Taeyong lebih suka menonton _Spongebob_ daripada film atau drama yang sering Oemma dan Luhan tonton di rumah. Terlalu malas untuk terus fokus ke depan dan tidak akan membiarkan otaknya teracuni oleh film cengeng tersebut, matanya sungguh sakit melihat film yang terus berputar pada layar besar di depannya.

Taeyong menghela nafas dan tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, bukan Win-win tapi netranya justru mengarah pada Ten. Pandangannya bergerak kebawah, menatap tautan jari Ten dan Johnny yang saling mengisi-satu sama lain, walau keadaan didalam Theater cukup gelap namun pencahayaan dari layar besar didepanya cukup membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa jari Johnny dan Ten saling bertaut di atas pegangan kursi. Taeyongmengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mencoba fokus dan ikut larut dalam alur cerita yang disuguhkan pada layar didepannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia menolak untuk terlalu larut dalam alur film dan memilih untuk menatap kosong ke depan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Taeyong merasakan bahu sebelah kirinya memberat, ia melihat kepala Win-win bersandar pada pundaknya dan Taeyong hanya membiarkannya.

Win-win menyamankan posisinya dan menunggu bagaimana reaksi Ten melihat ia yang tengah bersandar pada bahu Taeyong. Dan-

 _BINGGO !_

Ten menoleh, lagi-lagi Win-win tersenyum iblis. Sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, Win-win dapat melihat raut wajah Ten yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, kesal dan marah menjadi satu.

Namun detik berikutnya Win-win justru dibuat terkejut oleh sikap Johnny, tiba-tiba saja tangan panjang johnny meraih kepala Ten dan menuntunnya bersandar pada pundakknya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Johnny juga mengelus lembut kepala Ten.

Ten sejujurnya sedikit tidak nyaman, ia sesekali melirik ke arah Taeyong, namun Taeyong tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia cemburu dan sebagainya. Jujur saja Ten merasa kecewa.

Mereka ber-empat tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada film yang berputar di depannya, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya, tak terkecuali Taeyong. Sejujurnya ia melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Johnny memperlakukan Ten membuat Ten merasa nyaman berada disampingnya. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli, namun semakin ia mengabaikannya semakin ia tidak dapat menahan rasa cemburu nya.

 _Sial_

Entah sudah berapa kali umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibirnya

Sungguh, Taeyong tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya. Film di depannya masih berjalan sekitar empat puluh lima menit dari total durasi kurang lebih dua jam. Ia tidak dapat menunggu selama itu.

"Win-win" Panggil Taeyong pelan

Win-win mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taeyong bingung

Tidak ada penjelasan apapun dari Taeyong, ia hanya berdiri dan kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Win-win, menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar Theater. Win-win hanya diam mengikuti Taeyong.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ten?

Ten tentu saja reflek menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Johnny ketika melihat Taeyong tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia sedih ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa Taeyong mengandeng Win-win dan mungkin saja mereka hanya ingin berdua tanpa ada dia atau Johnny.

Ten tiba-tiba merasakan tangannya digenggam, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Johnny.

Johnny tersenyum lembut dan Ten hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, film nya belum selesai" Win-win berteriak protes setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil

"Nanti aku belikan ice cream" ujar taeyong tidak nyambung

"Padahal film tadi sangat bagus" Win-win berbohong tentu saja, karena dia sendiri tidak terlalu fokus menonton

"Coklat? Baiklah..akan kubelikan ice cream rasa coklat" lagi-lagi Taeyong membalas tidak nyambung

Win-win menyadarkan punggungnya kesal

"Mungkin isi otakmu tertinggal di saku celana nya Ten"

"Win-win" Taeyong mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobil

"Kenapa tidak mengaku saja sih kalau Hyung menyukainya"

"Win-win cukup" Taeyong menggeram, memperingatkan Win-win

"Mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini jika kalian sama-sama jujur dengan perasaan kalian"

"WIN-WIN " Akhirnya Taeyong berteriak

"TEN JUGA MENYUKAIMU HYUNG" Win-win ikut berteriak, terlalu kesal dengan Taeyong yang keras kepala

"Kalian berdua sungguh rumit" Win-win melipat kedua tanganny di depan dada.

Taeyong hanya menghela nafas

"Maaf telah membentakmu" ujar Taeyong lembut. Setelahnya ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawanya membelah keramaian kota Seoul

Win-win memilih untuk diam, mungkin Taeyong Hyung nya hanya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Ten atau mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Taeyong" panggil Yuta, teman sekelas Taeyong

"Ne?"

"Johnny menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di atap"

"Sekarang?"

"iYa, tadi _sih_ dia bilang sepulang sekolah. Berarti sekarang kan?"

Taeyong hanya bergumam dan mengangguk

"tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku?" Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya

"Entahlah" Yuta hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda dia tidak tahu atau bahkan tidak mau tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Rooftop**

"Sunbae?"

"Oh~~ kau sudah datang" Johnny tersenyum dan menyuruh Ten untuk mendekat dengan isyarat gerakan tangannya

"Ada apa sunbae menyuruhku ke sini"

"Tunggulah sebentar" Lagi-lagi Johnny tersenyum

"Huh?" Ten binggung dengan ucapan Johnny. Menunggu apa? Atau siapa yang sedang ia tunggu?

Johnny tersenyum licik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Ten tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar karena ia sibuk menatap langit cerah di atasnya.

Johnny melihat kenop pintu Rooftop di putar dan seseorang diluar sana bersiap membuka pintu itu. Bersamaan dengan seseorang itu masuk Johnny semakin tersenyum iblis

 _Its Show time_

"Ten"

Ten memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Johnny dan

CUP

Ten merasakan sebuah benda kenyal tak bertulang menyentuh bibirnya, Johnny menciumnya. Bahkan Johnny dengan berani menyesap bibir bawah Ten.

Ten tentu saja terkejut, terlebih ketika ia menyadari Johnny menyesap bibir bawahnya.

Ia segera mendorong Johnny untuk menjauh, melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka. Ciuman sepihak yang bahkan Ten sendiri tidak menginginkan itu semua terjadi.

Dan Ten lebih terkejut lagi saat indranya melihat seseorang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

DEG

"Taeyong Hyung" Ucapnya lirih. Ten sangat takut jika Taeyong salah paham. Ini bukan seperti apa yang dilihatnya.

Namun sepertinya Taeyong memang salah paham.

Taeyong melihatnya, lagi-lagi ia melihat Ten dan Johnny bermesraan di depannya, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Taeyong.

Taeyong berdehem, ia sungguh seperti orang dungu sekarang. Berdiri mematung setelah melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

"Apakah ini alasanya kau menyuruhku kesini?" Taeyong sudah kembali menjadi Taeyong yang dingin dan misterius

Johnny tersenyum miring, ia lalu menarik tangan Ten untuk lebih mendekat pada Taeyong. Setelahnya ia kembali ke posisinya seperti awal.

Jadi posisi Ten sekarang adalah di tengah-tengah antara Johnny dan Taeyong. Ten yang berhadapan dengan Taeyong dan Johnny yang berdiri di belakang Ten.

Ten dan Taeyong sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Johnny, mereka hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan Johhny.

"Ten sekarang pilihlah, kau memilih aku atau Taeyong"

DEG

Suara dibelakang Ten membuat kerja jantungnya semakin cepat.

Ten menatap Taeyong, Taeyongpun juga sama. Mereka berdua saliang tatap satu sama lain sebelum Ten lebih dulu memutus kontak diantara mereka. Pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kanan Taeyong yang masih di balut perban. Ia merasakan sakit saat melihatnya.

Ten telah memantapkan hatinya, ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Ia tidak mau menyesal seperti dulu. Ia telah membulatkan tekat nya

"Aku-"

"Hei, apa-apaan sih ini?" Taeyong menyela ucapan Ten

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Johnny ber-smirk

"Takut?" Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Iya, kau takut mendengar pernyataan Ten, bahwa ia akan memilihku"

Ten memutar badan menghadap Johnny, tidak percaya Johnny bisa sepercaya diri seperti itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Lalu kenapa kau harus menyuruhnya untuk memilih?" Taeyong semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Johnny, dia mengatakan bahwa Ten akan memilihnya namun kenapa ia harus menyuruh Ten untuk memilih lagi?

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Dan lagipula kau sudah melihatnya kan? Kami saling menikmati ciuman kami dan semuanya berantakan saat kau datang"

 _Brengsek, jadi apakah dia hanya ingin menunjukkan semua kekonyolan ini? Apa dia hanya ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa Ten adalah miliknya_

Taeyong mengepalkan kedua tangannya, buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Tapi pada akhirnya Taeyong hanya menghela nafas, dan memilih untuk berdamai dengan hatinya. Lagipula Johnny adalah teman se-group dance nya, tidak baik juga jika bertengkar dengan teman sendiri.

Mencoba menahan emosinya dan bersabar

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah sangat jelas, aku akan pergi. Lanjutkan saja yang tadi" Taeyong berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu Rooftop, tubuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"H-hyung…t-tunggu" suara Ten melemah, bahkan Johnny yang berada dibelakangnya tidak dapat mendengar suaranya. Padahal ia sudah bertekat akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, ia sudah menyiapkan hati dan perasaannya, tapi semuanya hancur begitu saja. Semuanya berantakan.

Ten merosot ke lantai, ia terlalu lelah menghadapi semua ini. Ia menunduk dan setetes cairan bening membasahi lantai

"Ten kau tidak apa-apa?" Johnny berlari mendekati Ten, tersirat kekhawatiran dari wajahnya

"….." Ten mendongak menatap Johnny, wajahnya berurai airmata

"Ten kau?"

"S-sunbae..m-maafkan aku" Ten mencoba berbicara di tengah isakannya

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Taeyong Hyung..aku menyukainya"

DEG

Tubuh Johnny menegang mendengarnya

"Bukankah kau lihat sendiri bahwa dia lagi-lagi melepasmu?"

"…..."

"Cobalah untuk menyukaiku" Johnny meraih kedua tangan Ten dan menggenggamnya erat

"A-aku tidak bisa" Ten menggeleng

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau juga tidak menyukai Taeyong?"

"M-maf sunbae"

"Berhenti minta maaf dan cobalah untuk menyukaiku, kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya?" Johnny terus memaksa Ten

"M-maaf"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengatakan maaf" Johnny tiba-tiba membentak Ten

Ten terkejut dan ia sedikit menggeser badannya kebelakang. Johnny yang dihadapannya kini bukan seperti Johnny yang biasanya, ia lebih seperti seorang monster daripada seorang malaikat seperti apa yang pernah Ten katakana pada Mark dulu

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Johnny tiba-tiba meraih dagu Ten dan mencoba menciumnya lagi, namun Ten memberontak dan terus menggerakkan kepalanya.

Johnny yang tidak tahan karena Ten yang terus saja memberontak akhirnya mendorong tubuh Ten ke tembok dan menghimpitnya. Ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Ten dengan tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya dia atas kepala Ten. Entah setan darimana yang berhasil merasuki tubuh Johnny sehingga ia dengan kurang ajarnya merobek kemeja seragam Ten. Ia melihat tubuh putih Ten dengan tatapan lapar penuh nafsu. Ten sangat takut sekarang, ia tidak bisa lepas dari kungkungan Johnny.

"S-sunbae apa yang kau .." Ten bergerak gelisah saat Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjangnya

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tiba-tiba Johnny mencumbu dan menjilat leher jenjang Ten.

Ia tidak menyangka Johnny akan melakukan hal seperti ini, ini bukan Johnny yang selama ini dia kenal. Sosok di depannya ini lebih seperti seorang monster yang siap memakannya hidup-hidup

Ten berusaha menahan desahannya, ia tidak mau mendesah dan tidak akan melakukannya. Ia gigit kuat bibir bawahnya agar suara desahannya tidak lolos, sampai ia tidak menyadari telah melukai bibirnya sendiri.

Ten pasrah ia tidak bisa bergerak, karena Johnny memegang kedua tangannya erat, dan terus menjelajahi tubuhnya dari leher dan semakin turun kebawah. Setetes airmata keluar dari sudut matanya. Ten menangis lagi.

 _Taeyong Hyung..maafkan aku_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Bener-benar gilak nih Author

Updatenya lamakkk amattt T.T

Gak ada Taeten moment pula, maunya apa sih ? T.T

Maafkan diriku yaa Readers nim T.T

Author hanya terlalu sibuk *alasan/slap*

Chap berikutnya Author yakin bakalan END kok jadi Readers-nim gak perlu bapar lagi *emang siapa yang baper? Gak ada ya? Oh ya udah*

Thx buat yang uda nyempetin baca dan review :*

Author seneng baca Review kalian :')

Sangat membuat Author semangat buat nulis ^^9

Dan ~~~~ jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian di Chap ini yaa ^^

Khamsahamnida *bow


	9. Chapter 9

_**Setelah hampir sebulan atau bahkan sudah sebulan lebih Author gak update karena beberapa alasan akhirnya Sabtu malam ini Author Update juga.**_

 _ **Terimakasih yang udah nungguin FF ini sampe jamuran T.T**_

 _ **Author minta maaf yaa T.T**_

 _ **Semoga ending FF ini gak mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca readers-nim ~~ ^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOT YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuta" langkah kakinya yang akan memasuki studio latihan terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Yuta menoleh dan mendapati namja bersurai coklat terang berlari ke arahnya- itu Hansol salah satu temannya yang juga anggota the7sense

"Kau tahu dimana Johnny?"

Yuta hanya mengangkat bahu- tanda ia tidak tahu

"Tapi Taeyong bilang kau - "

"Taeyong?"

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya di toilet dan ia hanya bilang ' _tanyakan saja pada Yuta_ ' "

"Ah—anak itu" Yuta mendengus

"Jadi dimana Johnny?"

"Kenapa tidak mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Ponselnya tidak aktif"

"Tadi _sih_ dia bilang ingin menemui Taeyong di atap tapi –"

Belum sempat Yuta menyelesaikan ucapannya Hansol sudah menghilang dari hadapannya

"Hei – setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih" Yuta berteriak

"Tapi kenapa Taeyong berkata seperti itu? Apa dia ada masalah dengan Johnny"

"Ah – sudahlah bukan urusanku" Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian berjalan memasuki studio

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny menyeringai melihat tubuh yang putih mulus didepannya, matanya berbinar penuh nafsu melihat sepasang nipple yang seakan siap ia mainkan dengan lidahnya. Pandangannya bergerak ke atas menatap Ten yang wajahnya sangat berantakan, belum lagi airmata masih setia menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

"Ssttt – jangan menangis sayang" Johnny mengusap pipi Ten dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih setia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ten.

"Kau milikku, dan nikmati saja permainan ini. Okay?"Johnny tersenyum miring

Ten semakin terisak dan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, berharap Johnny mengerti bahwa ia tidak suka, dan tidak menginginkan semua ini.

Namun seperti ada kabut didepan matanya, Johnny tidak dapat lagi membedakan mana yang baik dan benar atau bahkan jika yang ia lakukan kali ini adalah sebuah kesalahan ia tak dapat lagi mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah salah, semuanya terasa baik dan benar.

Ten semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya saat satu tanda berwarna merah keunguan diberikan Johnny pada lehernya.

Pipinya belum mengering dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah kering, namun airmata kesedihan lagi-lagi membasahi pipinya yang memang sudah basah.

Ten menutup mata erat, hatinya meronta dan berdoa, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Pandangan Johnny semakin turun kebawah menatap nipple didepannya dengan pandangan lapar. Johnny memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan dada Ten dengan sedikit menekuk kakinya.

Johnny semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Ten dapat merasakan nafas hangat Johnny menerpa kulitnya.

Johnny mulai menjilat dan menghisap nipple kemerahan Ten, lidahnya semakin aktif saat tubuh Ten bergerak atau lebih kepada meronta dan menunjukkan penolakan, tapi Johnny menganggapnya sebagai respon positif bahwa Ten menikmatinya.

Ten tidak dapat untuk bertahan lagi, ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan desahannya, ia merasakan perih yang amat sangat pada bibirnya. Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk merobohkan dinding pertahanannya…

"JOHNNY"

Suara teriakan dari seseorang di ujung pintu mengejutkan keduanya.

Johnny reflek mengehentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika mengetahui siapa seseorang yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya.

Sedangkan Ten diam-diam bernafas lega, doanya di dengar oleh Tuhan.

 _PLAKKK_

Namun ternyata Ten salah, doanya belum sepenuhnya di dengar. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan pipinya memanas. Orang yang baru saja datang, yang ia pikir akan menolongnya dan membawanya pergi dari sini ternyata malah menampar pipinya. Memangnya dia salah apa? Kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba menamparnya.

"JALANG" orang itu berteriak, Ten mengangkat kepanya, terkejut tiba-tiba ia disebut jalang setelah ia menerima sebuah tamparan.

Ten menatap orang itu, seperti tidak asing. Dan benar saja – nametag yang tersemat di dada kirinya bertuliskan Ji Hansol – orang yang dirumorkan dekat dengan Johnny.

Johnny hanya diam mematung, terkejut dengan sikap Hansol yang biasanya kalem dan pemalu kini berubah 180 derajat.

"Tidak tahu malu, kau siswa baru tapi berani menggoda Johnny"

Ten dan Johnny sama-sama terkejut, menatap Hansol dengan tatapan ' _bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?'_

"S-sunbae, bukan aku yang – "

"Dasar rendahan, bahkan dia memaksaku untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengannya" Johnny menambahkan, ia membela dirinya sendiri dan menyalahkan orang lain, Ia seakan tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan, sekecil apapun itu. Tidak seorangpun yang boleh menyalahkannya, dirinya harus bersih dari semua catatan buruk dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menyebutnya sebagai siswa bermasalah

"Benar-benar jalang" Hansol sekali lagi mengumpat pada Ten sebelum menarik Johnny pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta menggerutu disepanjang koridor. Niatnya hanya ingin berlatih dan setelah itu pulang. Namun kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu. Partner dance – nya Taeyong sudah lebih dari lima belas menit tidak kembali ke ruang latihan setelah ia berpamitan membeli minum di mini market terdekat, dan ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Taeyong namun tidak di jawab. Dan sekarang ia disuruh oleh pelatih Shim mencari Johnny dan Hansol yang juga tidak kunjung menampakkan batang bidung mereka sejak tadi.

Yuta memutuskan untuk mencari mereka di rooftop karena sepertinya mereka ada disana, seperti percakapan nya dengan Hansol sekitar tigapuluh menit yang lalu.

Sesampainya di rooftop Yuta tidak menemukan Johnny ataupun Hansol disana, ia hanya melihat seorang siswa terduduk dilantai dengan menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Ia berjalan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, sebenarnya ini bukan urusannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada siswa itu atau bisa saja jika ada sesuatu dengan siswa itu Yuta lah yang akan disalahkan atau dimintai keterangan. Namun rasa penasaran membuatnya mengabaikan resiko yang mungkin saja terjadi, terlebih ketika netranya melihat seragam siswa itu robek pada bagian bahu yang membuatnya memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya.

Yuta menelan ludah saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan siswa itu.

"H-hei – kau siapa?" tanyanya ragu dan sedikit takut

"….."

"A-apa aku mengenalmu?"

"…." Lagi-lagi hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk lebih dekat dengan siswa itu, lagi-lagi ia menelan ludahnya, was-was jika siswa itu mungkin saja akan memukul atau berteriak padanya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu mulus siswa didepannya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari siswa itu.

Dan benar saja siswa didepannya mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat laki-laki yang baru saja menyentuh bahunya.

"K-kau? Kau Ten kan?" sama halnya dengan siswa didepannya -yang kita ketahui adalah Ten- , Yuta juga sama terkejutnya, karena ia mengenal siswa didepannya bukan mengenal dalam artian berteman baik, tapi lebih kepada hanya sekedar tahu, karena ia sering melihat Ten bersama Taeyong

"Ada apa denganmu? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Yuta panik tentu saja, ia dapat melihat wajah Ten yang sangat berantakan, matanya memerah dan sembab, bukan hanya wajahnya namun kondisi tubuh Ten tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Ten lebih dekat lagi dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun respon yang diberikan Ten sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasi Yuta, Ten dengan raut wajah ketakutan reflek menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang saat Yuta semakin mendekatinya

"T-tenang aku tidak akan melukaimu"

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?"

Yuta mencoba bicara baik-baik, namun Ten masih saja memperlihatkan raut wajah ketakutan saat Yuta lagi-lagi mencoba mendekatinya.

"Tenaglah aku—" Yuta memotong ucapannya sendiri ketika ia tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu, itu adalah sebuah nametag

" _SEO YOUNGHO_ " gumamnya, setelah memungut nametag yang ia injak

 _SEO YOUNGHO? Bukankah ini milik Johnny? Kenapa bisa ada disini?_

"Apa Johnny yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanyanya to the point

Yuta semakin yakin saat melihat reaksi Ten yang semakin ketakutan saat ia menyebut nama Johnny

"Brengsek" tanpa sadar ia mengumpat dan kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Dengan lincah tangannya bergerak di atas layar ponsel, mendekatkan pada telinga kanannya, mencoba melakukan panggilan pada seseorang.

 _ **TAEYONG**_ \- seperti itulah id yang tertera pada layar ponselnya

Suara sambungan telpon terdengar dari seberang, tak lama kemudian suara itu terhenti pertanda orang diseberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Brengsek, kenapa lama sekali kau menjawab panggilanku?" Yuta tidak sengaja mengumpat pada Taeyong

" _Ada apa denganmu?_ "

"kau dimana?"

" _Parkiran_ "

"Cepat ke atap"

" _Kenapa?_ "

"Sialan, jangan banyak tanya dan cepat kemari"

 **PIP**

"Cerewet sekali dia" Yuta mendengus dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya

"Tenaglah, Taeyog akan kesini"

Mendengar nama Taeyong Ten panik dan takut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Taeyong nanti ketika melihatnya seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan, dan menampakkan laki-laki dengan surai hazelnya berjalan santai memasuki rooftop.

"Ada ap –" perkataan lelaki itu terputus begitu saja ketika netranya menangkap bayangan seseorang dari balik punggung Yuta

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya penuh khawatir dan tentu saja terkejut

Lelaki bersurai hazel yang tidak lain adalah Taeyong menatap iba sosok yang masih diam dengan menundukkan pandangannya, masih pada posisi yang sama, tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Ten" gumamnya

Yuta menepuk bahu Taeyong pelan dan menyerahkan sebuah nametag yang sedari tadi ia simpan.

Taeyong mengernyit sebelum ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi tegang dan marah. Terlihat jelas dari kilatan matanya dan caranya meremas nametag itu.

"Sialan" Dengan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu, namun Yuta menarik lengannya sehingga Taeyong terpaksa berhenti dan menatap Yuta kesal

"Lepaskan" Taeyong dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Yuta

"Kau mau kemana?" Yuta bertanya dengan santai, mencoba memaklumi sikap Taeyong

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja menghajar nya"

Yuta menarik nafas pelan dan kemudian menggeleng pelan, pandangannya beralih pada Ten, mengisyaratkan bahwa sekarang Ten lebih penting daripada menghajar Johnny.

"Bukankan sekarang mengantar dia pulang lebih penting?"

Taeyong menatap Taeyong dan menghela nafas pasrah. Amarahnya telah membuat ia melupakan Ten. Yuta benar, untuk sekarang Ten lebih penting daripada menghajar si brengsek itu.

"Baiklah" Taeyong mengangguk

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu pada pelatih Shim"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan masalah apa yang sedang menyelimuti kalian. Ku harap kalian dapat menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik"

Yuta menepuk-nepuk bahu Taeyong sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari rooftop dan meninggalkan Taeyong dengan Ten.

Lagi-lagi Taeyong menghela nafas, sekarang emosinya sudah sedikit mereda, ia harus menyikapi kondisi ini dengan kepala dingin. Terlebih sosok didepannya kelihatan sangat rapuh, ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan amarahnya pada Ten jika tidak mau keadaan jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Taeyong berjalan pelan mendekati Ten yang masih menundukkan pandangannya.

"Ten" Panggilnya pelan

Ten hanya diam, dia masih saja menunduk tidak berani menatap Taeyong. Ia hanya takut Taeyong akan marah atau bahkan menjauhinya.

Dada Taeyong berdenyut nyeri saat melihat kondisi Ten, rambutnya acak-acakan dan berantakan, jangan lupakan bajunya yang sudah koyak sana-sini.

Ia menekuk lututnya menyamakan posisinyanya dengan Ten, tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu Ten dan menuntun Ten untuk menatap kearahnya.

Nyeri pada dada Taeyong semakin menjadi saat melihat wajah dan sorot mata Ten yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia terluka dan jangan lupa masih ada rasa takut didalamnya.

Taeyong dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Ten dan kemudian memeluknya erat, tidak sanggup jika terlalu lama menatap mata indah Ten yang kini memerah dan sembab.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ten langsung membalas pelukan itu dan menumpahkan semua tangisnya disana. Taeyong dapat merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah, dan ia membiarkan itu, membiarkan Ten mengeluarkan semua sakit dan penderitaanya yang mungkin saja bisa larut bersama airmatanya.

"Maaf-maafkan aku" Taeyong tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, namun ia masih bisa menahan isakannya untuk keluar. Ia tidak boleh menujukkannya airmatanya pada Ten, Ia harus kuat, tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Jika ia terlihat lemah siapa yang akan menguatkan laki-laki yang berada didekapannya saat ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghapus airmatanya dan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Ten terisak, isakannya semakin keras dan kuat. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Ia meremas baju Taeyong, dan menggeleng berulang kali

"Tidak, Hyung tidak salah" Ten berusaha berbicara ditengah tangisnya

Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Ten dengan kedua tangannya.

Mengusap pipi dan menghapus airmata yang mengotori wajah cantik itu.

Tangannya lalu bergerak merapikan rambut Ten yang berantakan dan sesekali tersenyum ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Taeyong lalu melepas hoodie hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Ten.

"Ayo pulang" Taeyong tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut uluran tangan Ten.

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong mengantar Ten pulang, ia membaringkannya di ranjang bermaksud agar Ten bisa beristirahat atau bahkan tidur, itu lebih baik. Namun Ten menolak dan memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak dari sana, namun baru saja ia berbalik badan Ten dengan cepat memegang ujung baju Taeyong

"H-Hyung mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku"

Taeyong menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, melepas pelan pegangan Ten dari bajunya

"Aku hanya akan mengambil obat dan membersihkan lukamu"

.

.

Taeyong kembali ke kamar Ten dengan membawa se-ember air, handuk kecil dan kotak obat. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan semua barang yang ia bawa di di depannya.

Taeyong membasahi handuk dengan air yang berada di ember dan kemudian sedikit memerasnya, membawa handuk basah itu untuk membersihkan luka yang berada di wajah maupun badan Ten.

Ten meringis kesakitan saat handuk basah itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Taeyong menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dan meletakkan kembali handuk basah ke dalam ember.

"Apa Johnny yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanyanya dengan menyentuh bibir bawah Ten.

Ten menatap Taeyong dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku yang melukai bibirku sendiri karena—" Ten ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dan ia kembali menunduk

Taeyong seakan mengerti, karena ia sendiri sudah melihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuh laki-laki didepannya. Ia kemudia berdiri dan melepas paksa hoodie yang Ten kenakan.

Ten sendiri terkejut ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba melepas hoodie yang ia kenakan, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sedikit tertutupi dengan kemeja seragamnya yang sudah robek.

"Apa Johnny yang melakukan ini?" Taeyong menyentuh tanda keunguan pada leher Ten

Ten masih diam menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Taeyong. Sangat takut jika Taeyong akan marah dan menjauhinya, walaupun itu belum tentu terjadi.

"Ten" Taeyong menarik dagu Ten, memaksa lelaki itu mendogak menatapnya

"Jawab aku" Taeyong mencoba mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak dan berteriak, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbicara lembut tujuannya agar Ten tidak takut padanya.

Mata Ten kembali basah, ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas akan membangkitkan trauma dan rasa takutnya.

Taeyong mengambil nafas pelan, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"A-apa Hyung jijik padaku?" Ten kembali terisak

"Apa Hyung sekarang membenciku?" suaranya terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan

"Apa Hyung akan menjauhi ku?"

Taeyong menatap Ten sedih dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Ia memeluk Ten erat dan menenggelamkan kepala Ten di perutnya, tangannya tergerak menyentuh pucuk kepala Ten dan mengelus lembut surai hitam itu. Ia dapat merasakan Ten mencengkeram baju belakangnya erat, seolah tidak mengijinkannya pergi menjauh walaupun hanya satu centi.

Taeyong memutuskan untuk bersimpuh di depan Ten dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, sama seperti Ten ia juga tidak ingin Ten pergi jauh darinya.

Keduanya saling berpelukan dalam diam, namun tiba-tiba Ten merasakan bahunya basah.

"H-Hyung – k-kau menangis?" Tanyanya khawatir

Ten mencoba melepaskan pelukan taeyong namun Taeyong menahannya, ia justru memeluk Ten semakin erat

"Jangan lihat- aku benci melakukakan ini tapi inilah aku, bagian dari diriku yang paling aku benci. Benci terlihat lemah di depan orang yang kucintai"

"H-Hyung" Ten terkejut mendengar ucapan terakhir Taeyong

"Seandainya dulu aku mampu mengatakannya, seandainya dulu aku menahanmu lebih lama lagi, seandainya dulu aku menjadi lebih berani lagi pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi"

"H-Hyung—"

Taeyong menghapus kasar jejak-jejak airmatanya dan melepas pelukannya

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini, semua adalah salahku"

Ten menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut menatap Taeyong

"Tidak, Hyung tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" Ten menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong dan menatapnya lembut.

"Ten" suara berat Taeyong memasuki indra pendengarannya. Tatapan tajam Taeyong membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan entah kenapa ia merasa gugup

"Y-ya?" jawabnya terbata

Taeyong masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan semakin memajukan wajahnya membuat jantung Ten berpacu sangat cepat. Ten membeku ditempatnya, ia tidak dapat menghindar juga tidak ingin menghindar. Debaran jantung yang ia rasakan bengitu menyiksa sekaligus membuatnya senang.

"Aku mencintaimu" Taeyong berucap lirih tepat di depan bibir Ten sebelum akhirnya Taeyong menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ten masih dalam mode keterkejutannya, matanya masih membola saat tiba-tiba Taeyong mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya sakral dan juga tiba-tiba mengecup bibir tipisnya.

Perlahan ia mulai menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman itu, meremas baju bagian samping Taeyong dan memberanikan diri membalas semua perlakuan laki-laki bersurai hazel itu.

Lembut, itulah yang Ten rasakan. Ia menyukai saat Taeyong mengecup lembut bibirnya, melumat dan menghisap. Entah kenapa Ten tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada bibir bawahnya. Semua terasa menyenangkan.

Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan mendorong keras dada Taeyong.

"H-Hyung" tiba-tiba saja Ten menangis

"Ada ap—"

"Masih pantaskah aku" Ten kembali terisak dan Taeyong mengerti arah pembicaan ini.

Taeyong meraih kedua tangan Ten dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya, memberikan ketenangan semampu yang ia bisa.

"Apa kau pikir kau pantas bersamaku?"

"H-hyung" Ten menatap Taeyong tidak percaya, apa dia baru saja dipermainkan?

Taeyong tersenyum miring dan kemudian mencium kedua tangan Ten

"Kau tidak hanya pantas tapi sangat pantas dan selamanya kau akan sangat pantas bersamaku" Taeyong mengucapkan kata _ **sangat**_ dengan penuh penekanan

"Jangan berpikir bahwa kau tidak pantas, karena bagiku tidak ada yang lebih pantas menjadi kekasihku selain Ten Chittapon Leecha-"

"Ah-sangat susah mengeja nama panjangmu"

Suasana yang tadinya romantis dan melankolis tiba-tiba saja berubah berubah menjadi sedikit mencair dengan pernyataan frontal Taeyong.

Ten tertawa kecil dan membuat Taeyong juga ikut tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa"

"Uh?" Ten mengernyit

"Jadi Hyung pura-pura tidak bisa mengeja namaku?" Lanjutnya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi

"Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengeja nama calon ibu dari anak-anakku"

"Gombal" Ten memukul lengan Taeyong dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga

"Aku kan belum menjawab pernyataanmu Hyung"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya karena ku yakin kau juga mencintaiku. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Aku juga tidak ingin menolaknya" Ten memeluk Taeyong dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Taeyong.

"Bagus" Taeyong tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitamnya

"Ten"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu pada Johnny? Seperti menghajarnya mungkin?"

Taeyong merasakan Ten menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin Hyung terkena masalah"

"Hmm—baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Taeyong mengepal dengan erat saat melihat Johnny dan Hansol berjalan beriringan dengan tawa yang terus menghiasai setiap langkah kedua namja yang berjalan jauh didepannya.

Langkahnya kakinya melebar dan berjalan cepat menghampiri laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Dan tanpa basi basi lagi Taeyong melayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajah seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya – Johnny-.

"Brengsek kau !" Taeyong berteriak marah dan mengenggam erat kerah seragam Johnny dan melayangkan pukulan keduanya.

Bayangan wajah Ten yang menangis terlintas begitu saja dikepalanya, membuatnya ingin mengahajar Johnny sampai ia tidak bisa bangun lagi.

Hansol yang saat itu bersama Johnny tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bingung sekaligus takut dengan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba saja mengamuk.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat kejadian itu tidak ada yang berani melerainya, mereka hanya diam dan menonton.

"YAKK ! TAEYONG-ah" laki-laki berdarah Jepang yang baru saja tiba disekolah langsung berlari kearah Taeyong dan berusaha menghentikannya.

"Jaehyun, bantu aku" teriak Yuta pada Jaehyun yang saat itu juga baru tiba disekolah

Jaehyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menuruti ucapan Yuta. Keduanya menarik tubuh Taeyong menjauh sedangkan Hansol membantu Johnny berdiri.

"Lepaskan Aku ! Biarkan aku menghajar si brengsek ini !"

Taeyong memberontak dan hampir saja menerjang ke arah Johnny lagi jika saja Yuta dan Jaehyun tidak menahan kedua tangannya.

"Taey, tenangkan dirimu"

Taeyong menatap tajam Johnny sebelum akhirnya kedua temannya melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman mereka. Namun Yuta dan Jaehyun tetap berjaga-jaga agar Taeyong tidak kelepasan dan memukul Johnny lagi.

Johnny dengan wajah yang lebam masih bisa menatap remeh Taeyong

"Jika aku brengsek lalu kau apa? Pengecut?" Johnny berdecih

Semua yang ada disana was-was menunggu reaksi Taeyong.

Lagi-lagi tangannya mengepal kuat sampai memperlihatkan urat-uratnya.

Wajahnya memerah marah dan giginya bergemelutuk. Yuta yang menyadari hal itu reflek memegang tangan Taeyong, menggelengkan kepalanya saat si rambut hazel menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau pengecut yang tidak bisa mempertahankan orang yang kau cintai, awalnya aku hanya main-main namun melihatmu sangat serius aku jadi ingin melanjutkan permainanku ini"

Nafas Taeyong memburu namun ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya, berterimaksihlah pada tangan Yuta yang terus memegangnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya?" Johnny masih dengan tatapan remehnya bertanya pada Taeyong

"Karena-aku-membencimu" setiap kata Johnny ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan

"Membenci setiap apa yang mengikutimu, kelebihan dan kekuranganmu aku sangat membencinya"

"Pelatih Shim menunjukmu sebagai Leader dan Center, posisi yang sangat aku inginkan membuatku ingin menghancurkanmu. Padahal selama ini aku yakin pelatih Shim akan memilihku mengingat kami sangat dekat" Johnny menginggat betapa kecewanya dia saat Taeyong yang dipilih sebagai Leader dan Center.

"Dan awalnya aku memang menyukai Ten namun melihat ia terus bersamamu membuatku muak, sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui satu fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukaiku, dan tanpa rencana apapun aku ingin menghancurkanmu dengan dia sebagai perantaranya"

Johnny tersenyum miring saat melihat Taeyong yang semakin marah mendengar ceritanya

"Aku senang ketika melihatmu akhir-akhir ini kacau dan gerakan dance mu tidak stabil"

"Namun lagi-lagi semua itu sia-sia saat pelatih Shim lagi-lagi memilihmu menjadi perwakilan sekolah kita untuk mengikuti kompetisi"

"Semua terasa memuakkan, semua orang membicarakanmu dan membuatku ingin menghancurkanmu lebih jauh lagi"

Johnny tiba-tiba tersenyum miring

"Apa kau tahu, ternyata Ten sangat menggairahkan"

 _BUGH_

Bogem mentah lagi-lagi mengenai wajah tampan Johnny.

Bukan, itu bukan Taeyong. Bukan Taeyong yang melakukannya.

Semua yang berada disana memperlihatkan ekpresi yang sama. _ **Terkejut**_

Laki-laki bersurai coklat terang yang sedari tadi berada disamping Johnny lah yang memukulnya, pukulannya lebih keras daripada pukulan Taeyong.

"Brengsek"

Hansol- pelaku pemukulan tersebut menatajam tajam ke arah Johnny, tatapan tajam dan jijik, tatapan yang sama dengan yang ia tujukan pada Ten kemarin.

Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Johnny dengan banyak luka pada wajahnya.

Taeyong mengurungkan niatnya memukul Johnny karena menurutnya pukulan yang ia terima dari Hansol lebih dari cukup.

Yuta dan Jaehyun menarik Taeyong untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan Johnny yang kesakitan dengan tatapan merendahkan yang ditujukan padanya dari beberapa siswa yang masih bertahan disana.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT!" Johnny berteriak pada semua siswa yang berada disana, membuat mereka pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak ada yang berniat membantunya berdiri atau bahkan menolongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau lega setelah memukulnya?" Tanya Yuta yang saat ini menikmati roti isi daging di kantin bersama Jaehyun dan Taeyong

"Hmmm" Taeyong hanya bergumam sambil meneguk minuman isotonic langsung dari botolnya

"Bisa kalian beri tahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jaehyun akhirnya bersuara setelah sedari tadi ia hanya diam, mendengar dan memperhatikan. Namun ia tidak kunjung juga mendapat jawabannya.

"Intinya jangan terlalu dekat dengan Johnny kalau bisa kau menjauh darinya" ucap Taeyong

"Kena—"

"Dan jangan tanya kenapa"

Jaehyun seketika menutup mulutnya dan tidak lagi bertanya.

 _Drrttt Drrttt_

Taeyong merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Ia merogoh dan menatap layar ponselnya. Seulas senyum terpatri diwajah tampanny membuat Yuta dan jaehyun saling tatap dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Taeyong tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyimpan lagi ponselnya.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Tolong bilang pada Kang saem kalau aku sakit"

"Kau membolos?"

"Aku sakit" Taeyong tersenyum dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih bengong menatapnya

"kurasa dia memang sakit" Yuta bergumam

Jaehyun menatap bingung ke arah Yuta

"Sakit jiwa" Lanjutnya

.

.

 _ **From Tenni 3**_

 _Hyung, apa kau berkelahi?_

 _Jika kau pulang aku akan memarahimu !_

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong tersenyum di sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Ten. Moodnya sedang baik siang ini walaupun pagi tadi moodnya benar-benar buruk, tapi satu pesan dari Ten membuat senyumnya tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya.

"Aku pulang" Taeyong berteriak memasuki pintu utama dan melepas sepatunya. Derap langkah kaki perlahan terdengar jelas di telinganya

"Hyung membolos? Inikan belum saatnya pulang" Ten menyambutnya dengan nada sedikit ketus

"Bukankan kau menginginkan aku untuk cepat pulang" Taeyong menarik lengan Ten untuk berjalan mengikutinya

"Hah?" Ten melongo. Apakah kekasihnya ini sudah gila? Padahal ia tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu

 _Kekasih?_

Wajah Ten memerah mengingat sekarang Taeyong sudah menjadi kekasihnya dan dia akan sering menginap di apertemenya.

" _ **Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini. Appa dan Oemma bahkan setuju. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Oh ~~ satu lagi, bilang padaku jika ada yang menganggumu dan aku akan memberinya pelajaran, karena sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu"**_

Seperti itulah yang Taeyong ucapkan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Kata-kata Taeyong yang sangat panjang itu bahkan membuatnya terharu. Ia ingin sekali menolak, tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan keinginan untuk tinggal bersama Taeyong lebih banyak daripada menolaknya, namun ia masih sayang nyawa kerena berada di dekat Taeyong sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"isi pesanmu tadi seolah menginginkanku untuk segera pulang" seru Taeyong memecah lamunannya

"Huh? Pesanku? Tapi aku tidak –Kyaaaa- "

Ten berteriak saat tiba-tiba Taeyong menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"H-Hyung" wajah Ten memerah, jantungnya kambuh lagi kerena Taeyong menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip

Ten akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, ia berinisiatif mendudukkan tubuhnya namun dengan cepat Taeyong menahan kedua lengannya.

Ten berbaring di sofa panjang dengan Taeyong yang duduk di tepi sofa masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Ten berdehem

"H-hyung k-kau tadi berkelahi kan? Ma-mark yang memberitahuku tadi. S-sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya" Ten mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan, namun sepertiny Taeyong tidak menggubrisnya

"Aku tidak—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat Taeyong membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir milik Taeyong.

Lagi-lagi mereka berciuman kali ini Taeyong lebih menuntut namun masih terasa lembut.

"Jangan membicarakannya lagi" ucap Taeyong tepat di depan bibir Ten, dan lagi-lagi membuat Ten merona karena dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Taeyong mengenai wajahnya.

Ten mendorong dada Taeyong dan memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Apa karena itu Hyung menyuruhku untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

Taeyong mencium bibir Ten sekilas dan kemudian berbisik tepat diteliga Ten.

Suara berat Taeyong menyapu gendang telinganya, membuat pipinya merona dan telinganya memerah.

"Karena aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku, dan menghapus semua perbuatan si brengsek itu dari tubuhmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang ada, dan sebenarnya memang sungguh-sungguh ada. Namun cinta karena terbiasa jauh lebih indah._

 _Awalnya ini semua bukan tentang dia, tapi orang lain yang pertamakali kulihat lewat indraku ini. Bukan tentang dia yang menyebalkan dan seenaknya, namun perlahan aku menikmati moment saat bersamanya sehingga aku sungguh-sungguh tak memiliki rasa lagi untuk orang yang pertama kali kulihat yang kusebut itu dengan cinta._

 _Aku mencintainya karena terbiasa, terbiasa berada disekitarnya dan terbiasa melihat dirinya. Sekarang ini semua tentang dia dan selalu dia. – Ten_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fiuhhhh ~~ *elap keringat*_

 _Akhirnya selesai juga FF-nya_

 _Maaf jika jauh dari ekspektasi kalian~~_

 _Author ucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang udah Fav, Follow, dan Review._

 _Dan terimakasih juga buat silent Raeders yg nyempetin baca FF ini._

 _Untuk yang terkhir kalinya (di FF ini) Author minta kesediaan kalian buat ninggalin Review yang paling terkahirdi FF ini ^^_

 _Dan Author juga minta maaf jika selama penulisan FF ini banyak typo-typo bertebaran dan sering telat (banget) update -_-_

 _Dan ~~~_

 _Gomawo yeorobun~~~_

 _Sampai jumpa lagi ^^/_

 _._

 _._

 _Spesial Thx buat kalian yang uda review [maaf jika ada salah penulisan atau ada yang kelewatan T.T]_

 _ **TAeshi, stafa99, seolhanna97, taetenrise2701,**_ ** _taeten,sweet, chan99_** _ **, OSehnlh947, crushonyours, thania,thania,1654, dinda, dewi430, octo93, yesbyunbaekhee12,**_ ** _Lee,Fitri,_** _ **kookies, Cheon Yi, nichi, milanbl1, mrsoseh, jikook957, AnggieChannieYL, YONGyongie, taeten, TaoRisJae, taeyong, Tissa, Yong10Forever, Hime Taeyong, Guest, cherry, El Lavender, Echa577, abchenxyz, KyBlacklist, Iceu Doger, mingyv97, tenneo3,**_ ** _Lee,Cheetah_** _ **, Nabilla Jung, XavieraSuh, dadaus06, marsha,salsabila36, minghaonoona, Tae-Tae-Track, Tipo, tae10, MarkLeeIsCute, PrinceChocolate45, tenny, victli9ht, indah20sehunxi, aigoo, Anggi Pris Pyromaniac Exo-I924, exostalker, Mavis Chittapon Sakamaki, yana, oomuoMingyu, tete, mingyoukes, xiahtic, keziaf, MrsChoi305**_


End file.
